Boundaries
by Nothingspecial43
Summary: Different Peter, Different Spider-man with a whole set of difficult problems to handle, then their is the world that is changing ever so often before his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, short and simple**

 **Entirety of the story is focus on Peter pov.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

 _Someone once told me that we should use our time wisely. Because time can catch up to us in just a sec, we can not control this motion but we can control our fates and we should always be hopeful and appreciate what we have now then later._

 _And right now I wished I was using my time wiser or is it wisely? I mix words up half the times._

 _I honestly am trying to distract myself from listening to this guy._

"Mr Parker, are you even listening to me?" _who's this guy trying to talk to me?,Well he's my counselor in this shitty school I have to go too. He's african american, wearing professional clothes of course, his desk seems neat and tidy whiles also having a photo album of his family. Nothing more and nothing less, although I do think his name rhymes with butt or probably got that from a movie I saw I bother to remember his name since we barely talk._

 _Since I mention counselor and school, yes I still go to high school. I guess you could say I am just your normal average junior student, or above average if I wanted to be. Right now I pondered the fact on how should I respond to his question because there's millions of thoughts on how I should casually open or end this conversation that he wanted to have with me._

I sighed and laid back on the chair I am sitting on "No sir I have not been listening for the past 3 minutes since i've been here, care to clarify why am I here sir" _my response could of been better but eh who's gonna care?_

He also sighed but instead now had his hands on his temple. _Seems I got under his skin already_ "Peter…" he pause "You and I both know why you are here, and I had this talk with your aunt two weeks ago.." he paused again seeming like he is trying find the right words to ease the conversation "You're a smart kid Peter, in fact the whole school knows your bright but…" _jeez he needs to seriously hurry the fuck up " Your_ behavior, your attendance and grades have been slipping for the past year or so" _ugh this shit again._

I move forward in my chair and raised my hand up as a way to stop him from continuing "I'm going to stop you there and say i'm perfectly fine" I gave a smile which was more force than real "Just because I hate a bunch people or matter fact almost everyone doesn't mean anything. Plus I do pass every test with high marks, am I right or am I wrong because I could just go back to class you know".

He didn't respond for a second and he know I was right, so I got up from my seat and proceeded to leave "That isn't the point Peter, I do advise you to talk to someone or at least get some sort of help, this feeling you are feeling… which is hate you say.. Its not a nice thing to have and it can lead to… situations you can't always handle. You should be more open and have friends you can rely on, and from what I know your life wasn't always easy and-"

A scowl begin to form up and turned my head to his direction "Look sir no respect but please shut up and don't act like you understand a damn thing about me ok, this has been very educational sir and I leave you to your work" He tried to stop me from leaving his room but I walked out his room slamming his door hard that it probably was broken, it also send out a loud noise that got people's attention on me. But ignore those look left to hallways.

 _ ***Blarring***_

The bell ran which meant 4 period begins which is lunch for some. _Yay lunch… fucking hate lunch and practically school._ Even if I hated lunch I still go to the cafeteria to avoid teacher's screaming at me for lingering in the hallways, and when I reached there it's always packed no matter what. _Good thing I always packed my own lunch when May is not home to do it._

* * *

Of course I usually sit where their is no one around me but occasionally some people might try or sit near me, _I always tell them to fuck off and find your own table half the time which they do and either gave me a look of disgust or just muttered words under their breath. But I do allow some people sit near me_ _if i'm to it_. In cafeteria where I sit or lean near a wall makes it the perfect place to make it as my vantage point.

From where I'm sitting now and took out a bag of ham sandwich and left over chicken leg. I can see what I need to see, I can observe what I want to see. _Why I do this? Well no reason besides being a bit paranoid and bored I need a distraction once in awhile_.

 _What I usually see on a daily base is on the far right near the doors, you have the normal kids who might talk to each other or not and eat disgusting school lunch I might add. Then on the far left near an emergency exit which some people like to take when wanting to dip school like me, you have the awkward kids you know the nerds as the call it I was once in that position but I grow out of it before reaching high school. In the middle area, you now have your occasional jocks and high school bullies with no life one them being the star quarterback himself Eugene or as most people call him Flash thompson. The rest of tables consist of mix students from either grades._

 _By the way, Eugene tends do something that's going to happen in 3.6 seconds._

An ordinary looking student who wear a polo shirt and not to shabby jeans with nike's sneaker and who looked to be in the sophomore year passed by the middle table and got tripped and fell face first on his lunch. "YEA SCORE ONE POINT" The star quarterback gave high five to his best pal Kenny kong who is big and fat, one of the girls near Flash seem she got annoyed from what I can tell by her body language. The kid had got up and ran to the bathroom whiles almost half the people and the cafeteria laughed at the sight. _Did I mention both of the jocks wears the latest clothen or even shoes half the time, seems they're rich or probably I bother to know and yes I know when he'll do those stuff because I use to be that person getting picked on when I was a kid._

 _But besides that their are other people their as well, Flash's girlfriend Liz Allen who has an alright body and breast with maybe a a red hair? Or orange? I don't care, She always wearing something i'm guessing she wants to appeal more to her boyfriend, some other jocks and cheerleaders who I don't care to know their name and…_

"Her" I muttered whiles slowly chewing my chicken leg _, who am I talking about now you may ask? Well this one I'll let you in a secret she is the girl next door in my neighborhood. And maybe you could say I am attracted to her elegant red hair and good taste in clothes infact in less than 2.8 seconds she'll get annoyed by the group's constant noise and blabring. I can safely say she isn't really into the crowd she is but she does like talking to Liz._

By then, the girl got up and move closer to my table and she then ask her usual question "Is this seat taken?"

And I usually tell her "Do as what you please" She then proceeds to sit down and try to make an attempt to read her book which she still hadn't finished yet. _Somehow she doesn't mind my ruidness as much as others and by the way she shows intelligent and that's what I call hot._

 _But I don't and won't ever say this and I'll continue to eat for the remainder of the period,_ I then started to ponder the thought of studying for my AP Biology test. _Na.\_

 _Did I mention when ever she sits here I always seem to get a look from Eugene group over their._

 _No? Just me?_

* * *

 _ ***Blarring***_

 _Ah school is finally over… at least today that is._

Overtime I notice days goes on longer for me, maybe it's just me but for the past month I started perceives things at a faster rate than normal people could ever do.

Everyone by now is either hanging out, lingering in the hallways or just leaves school and do as they please. Once reaching outside, I took a deep breath and deep breath out.

"Fucking finally, I smell freedom yet again" no one would bother caring what I say or do right now,I pulled out my phone from my pocket to checked time on my phone. It was 1:52 pm meaning I still have some time to kill before 3:00, I started walking out of the school area. I don't usually walk with other people, _I find that overrated and plus I have trust issues so I consider about no one but acquaintances_. By now I reached and alleyway but their was a gates blocking the alleyway, from what I saw multiple times when coming to school, some people are doing some construction work around here in queens. I looked at my surroundings to see if their are people around me. _No one insight meaning…._

I took a few step back and then moved forward with a fraction of speed and easily jumped over the gate without touching it and stick the landing. _Exercising helps keep the blood flowing they say_. I started running forward whiles jumping over crates with added flips and rolls, once reaching the wall I did what not many people can do these days. I ran up the wall and kept my momentum and jump on the top of the 5 foot building. _The place where I can see half of queens,_ "Didn't even break a sweat" My phone start ringing, I took it out my pocket and looked to see who's calling and it was May.

"Hey May, you worked late again?" I said whiles taking a seat on top of the roof.

"Well who's going to pay the bills, you?" she responded with a bit of sarcasticness. _The only person I actually care about._

"Well, I do have job and I am helping right?"

"You still haven't told me what is?"

"I told you it's nothing to worried about"

"Well maybe you should call once in while so I won't get so worried"

I chuckled "Yea.. I'll try doing that"

"Is that a promise?" _And she is always persistent as ever._

"Welllllllll"

"Peter?"

"Fine fine promise i'll call now stop worrying, plus their people you need to save"

"No at least not right now" I started hearing people calling for her over the phone "Never mind duty calls"

"Love you May"

"Love you too and be careful out their"

"Bye" I hanged up the phone and I was staring at a wallpaper that I haven't changed since I was 13. It showed a time I don't like to forget, _Wish you were still here._ I put away my phone and I stayed on top of this building for what seem like an eternity.

* * *

By now it's 4:00, I stopped by house to my unusual clothes they gave to me wear when doing this job, _what I am wearing has to deal with arachnids and it does suit me well_.The location I reached looked to be abandoned. But I can hear the noise from up hear. I walk cross the street, I already can see the two guy what seem like sitting down near the warehouse, behind them they have their usual 9 mm handgun in case shit gets serious. _Like it'll stop me._

Two man saw me and one of them usually ask me "are you even old enough to be here kid" _they do try to at least look intimidating, wearing what I describe mobster clothen._

"Well I am old enough to keep the crowd cheering right? Or if that's not enough for you I am old enough to get your sister" I paused a bit making it seem like I was thinking "Hmmm what was her name again, Jasmine? Caity? No no Alexis right?"

I did got one of them to laugh and the other who I can already see a scowl forming and he decided to open up the gate to let me through, I walk forward where theirs and elevator shaft which will take me down to the arena. Once I pushed the bottom, I can already hear the noise becoming louder and louder. _And you know it does seem to hurt my ears a little bit more._ The elevator shaft open and I head towards the open door, by then I can see a lot of people cheering on the fight. I move into the crowds to see the fighters.

It was one v one match, what looked be one person who seems like he knows how to street fight facing off a muay thai fighter. _I give it 5 seconds._ The muay thai fighter dodge the other male fighter headbut and grabbed the guy's face and elbowing to his head. The male fighter start bleeding profusely from those blows and then went to floor very hard. Oh but the muay thai fighter wasn't finished, he kicked the male fighter face and I could see 4 teeths flying out.

 _ ***Blarring***_

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER! LOOKS LIKE WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" _The announcer knows fully that when you're in this type fight, you either win or lose and their aren't and medics here._

A friend of the male fighter helped him out of the arena and the other fighter left the cage arena.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I KNOW YOU LOVE THAT MATCH, BUT WE CAN DO BETTER AM I RIGHT?!" The crowd screamed for more fighting, more blood shed. _Guess i'm up._

I walked up to the announcer, he unfortunately dress like a cheesy 80s person. _He reminds me of bruce campbell in that one movie. I tapped his shoulder and turned around and took off his sunglasses or shades "Where the fuck have you been? You were suppose to be the match at 3:00"._

"Well I'm here now, give me a good match and people will enjoy the bloodshed" I walked into the cage arena for my match.

The announcer followed me in the cage and put back his shades "LET'S HEAR IT FOLKS! YOU WANT MORE FUCKING BLOOD!" they all screamed some knows why he is this excited. Some looked curious to see a boy, wearing a hoodie that revolves around arachnids. "WELL I KEPT YOU WAITING LONG ENOUGH, AND HERE HE IS FOLKS THE ONE, THE ONLY YOUR UNFRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER MAN!" the screams came louder when they heard that name, it also made me wince a little. "COME ON OUT GUYS TAKE YOUR SHOT AT THIS KID!"

Six guys came into the cage, three actually wanted to make me laughed at how pathetic and cooky they looked, the other three I've seen them before in their own and they've seen me in matches, so they most likely know what i'm capable of.

 _Ok start with jokes as always_ "Ok let's see what I have here, three guys who has no balls and or brain, and three other guys who actually have balls and brains".

It seems I got one of them laughing which gave me a slight smug behind my mask. _It's not a full mask only covering half of my face, and I partially crafted that part of this hoodie suit. The announcer actually offer me this suit which was kind of him. And I added stuff._

I know some won't work as a team not until I gave them a reason, like this guy who shoved his way forward, he is also caucasian male who I believe is 6ft tall and with no brains. He charged at me and tried grabbed me, but I easily duck and swiped his legs which made him fall to the ground and then it allowed me to jumped and elbow his rib cage. He coughed up blood which meant I broked part of his ribs, I then allowed myself to lay their with my arms still on his rib cage making him cough up more blood even got some on my suit "See now I would advise you not to be like this gentlemen here" I patted his head, he looked be in very bad state. The crowd seems more pumped.

The ones I pointed out who has no balls/has balls nod at each other which meant they were taking my advice. I got up hopping on my feet, I can feel it again the excitement of fighting. Instead of approaching me with know plan, they circled me trying to find an opening "Oh look at you guys thinking smart, well hope you make this interesting for the crowd otherwise" I cracked my neck "I'm going to really embarrass you guys".

That tingle sensation happen, meaning an attack was coming. One of them was behind me and grab hold of me. It seems one of them took out a pipe "Oh is that for me! I didn't know you remember it was my birthday you shouldn't have".

"Yea and here is your birthday bashes" He tried to swing it but I raise my feet up and grab the guy's face who was holding me and throw it at him. More or less he didn't expect a guy this small could do that. I also probably busted someone's face or so.

Whiles I was in my crouching position from what I just did, the tingling sensation, _or_ _what I call spider sense sometimes,_ ringed again and I caught both guys legs and jumped landing my both feet on their chest pushing them away. They both knew mixed martial arts from their stances. And they both came at me, one use his leg and tried to pull off a tornado kicked but I easily blocked it and give him a roundhouse kick to his head which put him down for now, and the other tried to sweep kick me off the ground and I back flipped away from him. Another person tried to attack me from behind again but thanks to my hearing, he tried landing a lunging kicked to my back but I did split ducking his attacked which led him hitting the other fighter who I believed was asian american, _and now had 6 teeths gone_. _The crowd just keep on roaring and it's not pleasant for my hearing._ The fighter turned around but by that time I jumped on his head having my legs wrapped around it and slid down and throw him to the iron cage which he hit with enough force to bleed behind his back. Another fighter who looked be russian tried to land some punches and strike that but I dodge and block, they seemed military fighting. _I know these moves,_ he continue to press on with more quick punches or kicks that I either blocked or dodge "Is this all you got?" I asked, he then decided to aim lower and tried to grab my legs and land a takedown like an MMA fighter, but I didn't let him and kicked his head a few times, he was bleeding by his nose and mouth so I elbowed his head and that seem to worked. Everyone kept cheering even more and more with the blood they were seeing which distorted me a lot because I couldn't handle the loud noise. My senses tingled in the back of my skull again but the noise was still loud so I couldn't move yet.

And a swing and a hit to my head and I fell down. I know it was a pipe from the feeling, and to be fair it didn't hurt as much as it should. But I need to feel at least some pain, _more more more MORE._ I screamed in my head wanting more pain but each time he hitted, I felt less and less pain, I then rolled out of his attacked and got up he tried to swing his pipe at me but I caught and punched his nose which broke and he scream holding his nose and then I grabbed his arms breaking both of them and that's when I kicked him in the chest. _Still nothing, why can't I feel pain like I use too._

The match wasn't over, oh no two men I still left conscious, _that I was sure of from their heart rates I am focusing on._ I turn around to see one guy who can barely stand holding his back from flying to the iron cage and the other looking scared trying to figure out how to take me down but then he move forward putting up his boxer stance, which wasn't good or even decent. _He knows he can't beat me but the rules are you either win or lose, no backing out._

The guy who was african american, tried to land punches even uppercuts which ill admit weren't bad. But I easily dodged his moves, but he made one mistake and it was trying to land a knee which I caught "Big mistake even for a boxer dumb ass" and oubched him to the iron cage and kept for giving him my own knee but aim it more to his head, _which meant fracture from the skull he'll need surgery_.

The other guy tried to ignore his pain, but he wouldn't move so I did him a favor. I ran forward to his direction "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" and I lung kicked him to head a move he tried to do but failed. He then fell very hard to the ground. _Yes I love Naruto and watched in the past._ I listen to their heart rates, _seems I didn't killed them._

Then I screamed to the crowd rasing my hands up "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!" And they all scream chanting my name.

"SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER"

The announcer came into the cage and hold my hands up "AND REMAINS UNDEFECTED AS EVER, GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR ANOTHER AMAZING VICTORY OF THE SENSATIONAL SPIDER MAN!".

They again screamed my name like it was special, whiles I looked at the crowd I spotted someone that made my senses tingle like a lot. He looked old wearing sun glasses that are meant for blind people, but the second I blink…. He was gone, but at this moment I didn't care.

 _I live for these moments even if it kills me even more._

* * *

It was 6:00 pm already, I spent in that cage match for at least 2 hours but it felt shorter and longer at the same time I can't really described or explain my reason. My costume is now in my school; bag that I had up on a rooftop before I enter the fight, _Usually I would keep it in my bag or try wearing under my clothes, it's not always comfortable to be honest._ I took the F train home, I wasn't up to using my abilities right now. _Besides its worth using it to get easy money to help around the house._ As I was reaching my home something tigger my senses, I looked to see if anyone was there but no one. But I was still feeling the tingling sensation so I followed where it was leading me too.

I then heard a beating as I reached a certain range, and then I heard a gunshot. I saw someone run, but I ducked near a trash can so he wouldnt see me. Once he was gone from my radius, I followed where my senses was leading me too. _A house? Who died?_

I open the door which looked like it was forcibly open already. _The guy probably broke in_. As I came into the person's house, it was a mess. _They were fighting for some reason._ I let my hands touch the wall which felt rough and left dust in my hands. As I went to the room. I saw him….

"No…. but you're already dead...:" I said out loud.

He looked old and more beaten than I last saw him. He was still wearing his coat and it looked to still be bleeding ruining its color.

 _Uncle Ben….._ I felt like I wanted to cry, because it was my fault. I came on my knees and all I felt was anger from ages ago. But I as shut my eyes and repeated _Go away go away GO FUCKING AWAY_ , I then slammed my head on the floor multiple times trying to not see his image. Once I stopped I looked to see if he was still their but he no longer was their but some other male who was much younger than he was. He seemed like in his 30s or even mid 30s, having jet black hair and he was only wearing boxers. _Can't touch the dead body because of evidence in a sense is bad._

In a sense I was relieved and I didn't want to see Ben again looking like that or looking at me like I did something wrong again. _Why is my mind playing tricks on me again?._ This thought bother me, and I still felt anger not just what I saw in the last few months but also this mess I see now. "I could've prevented this if I just moved and care a little bit more" I said and it brought guilt that I long tried to remove.

I got up from my knees and made a promise to the dead "Don't worry, I'll bring you peace you deserve". Before leaving I call the cops and told them what happened.

* * *

I had my arachnid suit, and I was moving with speed that I didn't take to note on, I kept moving and jump from building to building concentrating on where my senses was leading me to the killer. As I made another leap to another building, I saw him and he was heading to a building and I waited to see if I can hear what he was saying.

"Shit shit shit" I heard him said, it seemed like he was frightened. _By his kill? Or what?_

I decided to head into the building where he was now in, no lights were on and I can see clearly somehow in the darked. The room I believe I am in is probably his room. I heard the shower turn on, meaning he was probably cleansing himself on what he did. _Bastard._

As I heard him coming out of the shower and into his room I hid on top of the ceiling. He still looked nervous and his heart rate kept increasing. He seemed young in his mid 20s, african male with a short cut bob hair. He open up his phone in his hand and he looked to be texting someone, _Someone important, Boss? maybe._ As I got closer it seem was texting someone very important.

From what I can see it read:

 **Lincoln: Is it done**

 **Yes sir.**

 **Lincoln: Did you had any trouble?**

 **No sir**

 **Lincoln: We'll talk in the morning about our next move**

He clicked his phone off, and he saw my reflection. He tried to use his gun but I easily smacked it away with my legs and grabbed him pushing him towards the window.

"WHY"

"W-why what?" _Guess I needed to be clearer._

I smashed his head through the window breaking the glass "WHY KILL INNOCENT"

"Y-you saw?" He was scared which made it easier for me.

I pulled him closer "Answer the fucking question or else I'll drop you and you won't be walking for quite a while".

"O-ok ok, I-It was a job" he breath even harder trying to bring out the words "I-I was told to beat him and gather information for a job"

"SO WHY KILL HIM"

"I DIDN'T HAD A CHOICE"

" _ **You always have a choice"**_ what happened next was easy for me.

* * *

I got home late, I called aunt may telling her job went late and stuff. To awfully fair I would never tell her the truth.

I open the door to my house and close it and locking it. I rested my bag on the floor and took out my arachnid clothes and I walk to my room so I can put in my container. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, there was blood from what I did and I needed to be washed of. _Aunt May should coming home soon. I smelled myself and my clothes "Whoa, oh shit I really do need to shower._

I turn on the shower and took off my clothes and put it where all the other dirty clothes at, as I was in that shower doing my mainly stuff. _Would Aunt may think different about me what i've done, what i've done before and what I do now?._ I asked myself this everyday especially now.

I am a killer and uncle Ben would be very disappointed. Once finished showers I dried my skin and wiped the mirror to see me. My brown hair was still kinda wet so it kind of blocked my eyes, I see previous scars that made on myself before becoming… this.

"What have I become? My sweetest friend" I asked and maybe hummed the melody a little more.

I putted on clothes and head to be to sleep, but even before that i looked out the window to see the girl next door, there was movement like she was arguing with someone and I could hear screaming and probably a door slamming. I kept looking or observing by the window, she layed on her bed and start typing away on her phone. I then looked away and head for my bedhead laid their thinking about stuff.

"Why did I do it, why did I took up the responsibility to avenge a guy's death. He probably was crooked himself" I facepalm with these words I was saying "UGH! I'M SO FUCKED UP" I shouted "and I can't even change that…I'm sorry uncle Ben… I should of been better like how you always tell to me be but I can't…. I can't help it…." I then sighed and turn my head again to the window. And that's when I saw her again and this time she was looking at me, _Did she heard what I was saying, I thought._ She then gave smile and waved at me. But I just look at her for few more seconds and turned away from her direction. _You know maybe it's nice to think that she might care, MIGHT._

 _What a day it has been,_ I thought and shut my eyes to wake up for another day and forget yesterday. But then I thought occured to me.

"Maybe I should find out who this Lincoln is, maybe I should try to prevent what he might do next" I then stop what I was saying to think about what I was really saying.

"Do I actually want to be a hero?"

* * *

 **Thanks to whoever read this, this story is interesting and it is one of the better ones that I tried to do but deleted.**

 **If you enjoy or not feedback would be helpful for me to go on and improve this story.**

 **So see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keyblade master cole: Thanks for the feedback and interest, in this story, I'll try my best.**

 **Cabrera 1234: Thanks for the feedback and your interest in this story, again I'll try my best**

 **Rider Paladin: Wow, again another thanks for the feedback. Yea I wanted to take a modernize route for Peter Parker and how in this story he is more conflicted and alienated with himself even when he gotten his abilities. It is possible that he might gotten a hard shell even repressed rage from all heve been through even such as getting bully by Flash but I don't want to give away too much. Very true and Peter is smart person so he would want to find something real then stage. Yea, this Peter isn't afraid to take a life in fact you'll find out a little more in this chapter. And yea you could say I am a fan of Peter and Mary Jane relationship which is why I wanted her in this story as a way for Peter to grow.**

 **Again guys for all who read and give feedbacks in your own special way, means a lot to me so thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I guess I might have to do this again, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Let go or not

 _Hero? Me? Gotta be fucking joking._

 _In a way I didn't get much sleep, not after what I did and saw last night._

 _But maybe he did deserve what's coming for him, because we all have a choice and we should always be responsible for our decisions._

 _And maybe… Just maybe… I am taking responsibility of my own decision…. for once at least… Maybe then I could make him proud….._

It's most likely 5:00 am, meaning it's time I started my daily cycle.

I then open my eyes to see my room, my room is still a mess in fact it is always a mess from where I left it on sunday and or saturday. As I sit up, I look to see my workshop desk on my left side where I am still trying to figure out an equation to silk which was left behind I guess for me.. I don't know I never had chance of asking why would he leave it even though he possibly knew he was going to die. _Why Silk of all the things I try to find about him? But would help in my arena fights since their practically no rules except no killing._

My eyes roam more around my room, junk of my experiments still left on the ground. I decided getting up and tidy my room before May start screaming at me again. _And trust me, you wouldn't like her when she's angry, she'll probably give Bruce Banner a run for his money._

 _My room is like any other tennager kid, posters about video games. Computer with either the latest graphic card and processor. Although I had to build my processor and PC from the ground up since I spend my jobs money goes on bills mostly. Also don't forget the porn, good ass HD porn as they say._

 _And of course experiments which I do occasionally and by that saturdays and sundays. Its nothing special, but silk is very complex to make and even spiders needs webbing to catch his pray. May does in fact hate when I do these experiments, more or less she believes I'll blow up the house one day. Even if it's a silk bomb._

 _What? You thought I could making my own webbing? Pffft as if._

"Fffuck" I said trying to clean my workshop board even the rest of the area from the silk experiment that kept imploding indirectly from sunday. _Well It doesn't blow up massively if that's what you thinking and yes I call it workshop desk since as for the moment I have no name for it. Still trying to make a single strand of silk to be should out of a mechanical device._

Once I was done cleaning my room, I go to my workshop desk to look at my progress on the webbing device that I was still making. There are tubes of polymer that I made into as cartridges that would go into the mechanical devices, and thanks to my father's equation I founded two years ago, I understand it but was still complex to crack and two years of working. _Looked to be almost finish, this might actually work since I now have powers and probably could something extreme as to like web swing. Before I probably would've sell it and try to get rich and stuff but now.. I could use it for what i'm going to do, the tensile string that I calibrated at is really strong. Stronger than steel in fact, I wanted try to make it as strong as vibranium but even dumpster diving have its limits, can't even find traces of adamantium._ _When I come home I'll work on it instead of saturday because I need to actually make this work because I'm going to need webbing for what I'm starting….._

 _Do I actually want to do this? It's not like I'm saving anyone important, in fact I could stir up chaos in NYC, but whoever this Lincoln is he needs to be taking out, meaning I need to head to the pear for my jogging today._

I then go and open my wardrobe clothes which consist of Black clothes and Pants, Red clothes and Blue clothes and pants. _My arachnid clothing is still in my bag, hopefully May hadn't looked into it, doubtful but still tired nights like yesterday would make me forget the least important things._ For jogging in the morning, I wear black t shirt and adidas blue pants, _I don't wear shoes when I run, it's more comfortable even when I wear my arachnid suit, its fiber makes my feet comfortable. Not even that I had to tinker the fiber just a bit to make the whole suit comfortable because trust me, it wasn't comfortable the first time I put it on._

As I finished putting on my jogging clothes I put my phone to charge and the grab a small device and put it in my pocket and I also grabbed my keys and quickly brushed my hair and left my room, I ran down the stairs and headed for the front door. But even before that the TV was on and I saw May sleeping their. _She looks so peaceful there and yet looked more tiresome, she needs to stop overworking herself for me._

I decided to cover her with the comforters that was near her and kiss her forehead then headed out door and locking it behind me and putting my keys in my other pocket.

I closed my eyes for brief second and breathe in the fresh air in and out, but even before that I smelled what seem like cigarette. _Odd how she smokes in the morning, didn't take her for smoker guess I underestimated her for a bit. Maybe she's stress from the constant yellings I hear sometimes? Why do I even care again? Oh.. maybe its because she is attractive? Ha… stupid fucking reason and logic._

I open my eyes and look to my right to see the girl next door, sitting on her steps and smoking away without a care in the world, she wasn't paying too much attention to me. _Even if she heard me coming out from the house._

"It'll kill you" I told her.

She then did another drag with her cigarette, at first I thought she would ignore me since I technically ignore her almost every time and don't bother to care about her even if I find her attractive but "Well it helps me feel alive and dead at the same time" She then turn her head towards me "Got a problem?"

 _Fiesty is she?_ "Nope, don't care much either. Do with what you please I always tell you" I stretched my legs, I can already tell she is eyeing me down even probably staring long at my feet which again wasn't wearing any shoes. _Everyone does that sometimes when i'm jogging even May asked about, because no one goes outside barefoot unless your a bomb. By the way May said that._

"And why is that? That you don't care about anything but yourself? She asked plainly

I then looked at her again to see her blowing off her drag "What is this an interview? Do as what you please, its none of my concern to care". _I at least care about my aunt who is so far as I know the only known relative I have left._

She then rolled her eyes and looked away and continue to smoke her cigarette. After finishing stretching my legs, I start jogging to the opposite side. Even when jogging something actually bother me, _Did she seriously just called me a bitch?_

And for odder reasons, a small smile stayed on my lip when I kept jogging forward passing more and more away from Forest hill.

* * *

I stopped my jogging reaching near the pear. It was near the manhattan bridge. Sun was almost coming up meaning it's either 6:00 or almost. I had my arms on the railing and all I did was stare out at the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't"

I didn't turned my head or answer at who was talking besides me but I can tell he was young.

"Naturally a lot people just like to stand around here and just watch, that's why it's beautiful to just look at maybe even clears the mind too, but hey i'm no genius".

Again I didn't respond to him. _But I do understand what he is saying, this is one of the few places where I can actually think for once._

"Names Harry Osborn" He tried to gave me a handshake but again I didn't respond to him and I kept staring at the pear. _Osborn? Where have I heard that name from?_

"I see you're not much of a talker, well I don't mind much I can tell we are going to be great friends"

At that moment I looked at him, and I can see a smile that seems hopeful. _But for what?_ He's wearing a black suit with a red tie and some black jeans whiles also wearing professional clothes. _Typical rich kid from a private school_ "Whats makes you think we'll ever be friends, and what if I told you to fuck off and don't ever try to talk to me again?"

He then looked at me having his hands in his pocket "Well, you would of done it by now right?"

"Well fuck off and don't ever try to talk to me" I then turn my head back to the pear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

 _He laughs like a lunatic_ , but I didn't care and I just continue to look at the pear but still was curious to see what he'll say or do next "Ok, I needed that" he continued to laugh a little more and then he decided to also put his arms on the railing and calm himself from laughing "these days I need to laugh otherwise I'll go insane".

 _This guy…_ "When you have a father that doesn't care about you but only his stupid fucking work and half of the people you know only likes you for your money or even sex" he paused "I need to laugh not just for me but at the world so I won't go insane".

"Why the hell would you tell me this?" I asked still not looking at him.

"Well because I don't know you, and you only know my name and probably would know everything else when you searched up the word "Osborn" " he air quoted "Plus I go to a private school that I really hate so much, so it's unlikely we'll see each other again or maybe we will who knows? Maybe destiny would know, but I don't believe in destiny" _Huh, thought he would be an asshole._

 _Destiny… I don't either believe in it, but I do believe that things do happen for a reason… Maybe getting bit by that spider was way for me to grow stronger and make up for what I could of done. Or not….._

 _To be fair.. I know where he's coming from, last I remember my dad was always so busy into his work that I don't think he ever made time for just me possibly even my mother did the samething…. But I don't remember much because I was always with my aunt and uncle instead with them._

He started to leave the pear but before that "Names Peter" I told him without looking.

"Just Peter?" He asked.

"Only thing you're going to get from me Harold"

"Ok if we're going to start with the name calling I guess I should call youuuu hmmm" he paused "Pete the emo kid"

That's when I turn around "Harold the depressed boy"

"Pete the anger issued kid"

"Harold the rich kid with no pride"

"Pete the boy who always cried for his mother"

"Harold the dick head"

"L'Lameee, I win"

"Oh fuck off how the hell you win?"

"Because I said so"

"You know what, you are an asshole"

He then laughed at the situation we made, I only smiled but very little trying to hide it.

 _Good thing the sun is still rising otherwise he would of saw it._

"Well catch you on the flipside Peter" he started to walked off.

"Whatever harold" I said loud enough for him to hear.

He then put up the middle finger and kept walking forward whiles I then turn around and had my arms on the railing again. _He isn't so bad, someone who I can probably relate…. Maybe even call a friend..._

I then frown and shake my head, _What the fuck am I talking about? A friend? FRIEND?!_ I shouted in my thoughts.

"I'm not allowed to even have friends, no one is trustworthy, everyone is threat, they are all selfish, AND THEY ALL SHOULD JUST GO TO HELL" I screamed to get all of this thought out of my head.

 _But what does that make me….. I'm no better than they are…._

I let out a heavy sigh then walked to the nearby trash can and lift the trash can to picked up a phone that was under it. It was the phone from the guy I dropped at a 5 story building. Even before putting in the trash, I encrypted it before I got home so it wouldn't be tracked by anyone.

I took out the device that was homemade pod transcript I call it, it allows to port important data from the phone to here. _It's small and responsive, you'd be surprise what you find in the dumpster these days._

Once finshing porting the data, I easily broke the phone and threw it into the ocean. _After school means time to start hunting, because I know that person wasn't the only one who died by this Lincoln guy. His phone would tell me locations they've hitted._

 _And then I put an end to it…. So no more innocent would die like he did…._

"Do I really want to do this…. It's not my responsibility to care who lives and who dies….."

"But then again you would stop showing up right?" I then turn to see uncle Ben who is now standing but still looked beaten and still had a gunshot wound to his lower left torso and head.

"I'll do right by, I'll make it better I swear it. I have the power and yes I should of use it the way you want me too even before but still I can take responsibility that always told me to do"

He just looks at me, it felt like he wants to say something to me, but I blinked and he was gone. _I'll make the world a little better for you Ben._

I put away my pod in my pocket and then jog forward back to forest hill so I can get change to go to school.

As I was jogging, I had only one thought "Greater power must comes with a responsibility to be held, I'll make it better Ben, I swear and then you'll finally be at peace".

As I was jogging reaching near 40th street, my senses begin tingling like yesterday. I turn to my left and I saw the old man again but now sitting and watching. He now has what look to be a stick. _If he is blind, why is he setting off my senses._

As I move forward to him, a bus pass by and then he was gone. _Like yesterday._

* * *

 _Midtown High School for science and other stuff that I don't bother to remember._

Right now it as 8:15, and I have Ap human Geography first period. I now have a blue hoodie on, with blue jeans and blue nike sneaker.

"Peter Parker, actually here early" I told myself as I reassured the grip of my bag handle on my right arm and I walk through the entrance of the school. _My bag is one arm handle, and I don't put much in this bag because I don't want too, only two binders and a drawing note book sleeps in their. Sometimes my suit is in their, but now I have it on._

" _Kind of makes me hot though" I told myself but I ignore the hotness either since it doesn't bother me much._

I started to walk through the hallway of the school and you know what I see.

 _Daily bases people lingering in the hallways, some people trying to get to class on time, some people kissing one another._

 _Like right fucking here,_ I reached my locker to see a male and female making out with each other. _These people need to get a life and stop harboring what is mine._

I shove both people away from my locker, and take off my bag to put in a binder I don't need whiles ignoring both people trying to get my attention. _My locker is basically blank with nothing in their besides the binder I just put in._

 _And I got 0.9 seconds before conflict rises…. Again_ I shut my locker and put my bag handle around me and walked away.

But I was to slow and I was shoved into locker by the male who I pushed away from my locker. He was a bit taller then my wearing brown coat, jeans and jordan sneaker that looked very new "Hey are fucking listening to what I'm saying" he said with anger.

"Uhhhh no and I really don't care"

 _ ***Blarring***_

"My que to leave" I tried to leave but the male shoved me back to the metal locker, even got some people attention.

"No you're fucking not, I have every right to break your fucking nose parker boy"

The girl who is blonde tried to make her boyfriend try not start another fight "Josh come on already and leave this loser I don't want to be late for calculus again. _Seniors huh._

The male name Josh back off me "You're lucky Parker, but next time you do that shit again I will beat the shit out of you even if you did beaten flash himself" he then put his arms around his girlfriend shoulder and walk off.

 _To be fair I could've just called him out and punch him in his gut so he'll know to back off but not today. Even everyone saw the youtube video from last year where Puny Parker actually beaten the shit out of Eugene himself, the school bully who tortured him since elementary school._

"To think we were once friends in grade school" I told myself as I walked off to my class.

* * *

 _Human geo was always shit, I tend to sleep in that class, AP calculus is no problem one of the other class I do something in, US history I tend to sleep as well because the teacher himself bore me to death but it's not like I'm death I hear what he is talking about and I memorize the important stuff._

 _And now I'm eating lunch that May made for me which was a beef jerky sandwich. It's actually pretty good._

 _I also was multitasking and doing my calculus homework._

 _But even then I know what was happening in the cafeteria and it's one of those days to be fair._

I heard a straight punch to a person nose which made me looked up to see who was fighting this time. _Kong vs who?_ Don't care I'll just continue to watch.

By now everyone was chanting " _ **FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**_

Kong had the guy in a shoulder hold from where I can see, by then I saw Eugene helped his friend out and knee the guy to the face which made everyone scream a little more and they started to chant their name. Eugene and Kong had their arms in each other shoulders having their hands up with a big grin on their faces.

" _ **FLASH KONG FLASH KONG FLASH KONG!"**_ _My ears hurt a little more now._

"How could they just cheer them after beating a guy senseless" said the familiar red head I know.

The girl next door moved away from her table because she knew what would happen and decided not to be apart of it. I didn't respond to what she saying whiles we both continued looking even Liz decided to sit by my table because she easily gets annoyed when her boyfriend gets into these messes. By now the teachers took both 3 students away to principal office, _Meaning suspension._

"Well you know MJ he and Kong are both knuckle head since forever to be fair" said Liz.

"Yea I know I just find it stupid how people cheer violence"

"That's high school for you"

I went back to eating my lunch and finishing up my homework, Mary Jane or MJ as most people call her continued to talk to her best friend whiles I tried to ignore the conversation even more. _UGH you see this is why I wish most teachers would let me stay in their class because cafeteria is shit._

 _But I could of been eating in the bathroom again….. And it was shit….._

I can tell MJ was eyeing me down for some reason "Is that calculus?" Mj asked.

I did what I do best, _ignore people "_ because I take calculus too".

 _Again with this?_ I closed my binder and looked at her "Can you try not to make a pathetic excuse to talk to me" I then grab my binder and finished eating my lunch and left both females their. _Most likely with an expression of a frown or who cares._

Though it didn't stop their conversation even when Liz asked "Why are you interested in Parker all of sudden, you barely even talked to him in either middle school or elementary why even bother" I overhear. _Enhanced hearing is a bitch sometimes._

"Because he always intrested me" said MJ.

But that's when I stopped even started having a slight headache from deja vu, once it stopped it almost feel like I was reliving a past because I felt like I was seeing my younger self in the middle of a hallway crying after he was beating by flash again, I then saw a young red hair girl run past me with what seem like an ice pack. I then got a little closer but as I blink, they weren't their.

I then gave a sigh "So long ago, when I was so naive to believe in friendship"

* * *

By now school finished and I am in my room trying to work on my web shooters as I now call them. I've already linked up my pod device to my computer and found the phone hit several spot in manhattan, _meaning as soon as perform those tests I'm hitting those spots to take them out of commision, from what I can tell it's possibly drug operations, trade and shipping even human traffickers. I even hacked in to get some clarification and I was right about somethings luckily there wasn't any sort of human trafficking that I could find. So it would mean that I might give them a merciful end to their operations._

I got the device read for testing, I aim it at my pencil cops near my computer I also backed away slightly so the webbing wouldn't imploded at my face. _Again._

I then press the button and it was a sight to be hold, at 0.5 seconds a webbing of silk that was made using use of polymer that becomes harden once it leaves its locator. I then plucked it and I jumped up and down screaming "YES! YES! YES!" _IT FUCKING WORK!_

I then heard a knock on my door "Peter" May opening the door but before that I easily break the webbing with my strength, May then looking at me curious "I didn't know you were home, I thought you would be working"

"Uh no no the manager was dealing with something so he told me not to come to work today" I then give her my curious look "What you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be out there saving lives"

She then leaned on my door "I told you that's not how it always work Peter, and I didn't had much to do so I was allowed to leave early and surprise you, want me to make you dinner?"

"Oh no I already ate and I'm going to meet someone soon so I'll be out till" I paused "like 9 or 10"

"You know what I told you about being out there late at night Peter?"

"Yea I know like a billion time but I'm interacting more with people so win win?" _Lier._

She then sighs and proceed to leave "Be back here by 9:30 sharp otherwise I'll ground you".

"Love you May!" _I really do love her,_ I then lift the sheets where I put my arachnid clothen which has a hood and masked that I snitched in their, _got love my aunt may sowing lessons._ It also consist of red and blue layer with the back having a darker layer of color. I also designed a spider webs on all part of the suit even a spider logo on front and back, _all in one day too._ I then looked at the time which was now 6:58 and I breath in.

"Time to take responsibility into my own hands"

But before that I heard screaming coming from the next door, I put my arachnid suit on my bed head covering it with the sheets and walked to the window which was MJ's house.

"BITCH GET BACK HERE!" I heard a male voice screamed

"GREG DON'T SHOUT AT HER LIKE THAT!" said and older female voice

I heard someone got smacked in the face "FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" a voice sounding like MJ said with a hint of anger and sadness.

I then saw her reach her room and slammed her door, she then walked on her bedhead and fell down there, I could still hear banging coming from her door. But what intrigue me was MJ.

 _She looks sad… Maybe I shou-... no it's not my business,_ yet I keep staring at her being more conflicted to whether or not I should do something. _I mean always hear that she had trouble in her home but….. I thought she was the party girl who flings and flirts with hot guys…._

"Maybe.. I'm wrong"

MJ then sit up and she was staring at me, _what I did next I never thought I would not even to her._ I waved at her and give a small but yet noticeable smile, she also smiled back but little then she did yesterday. She reached for what seem like a paper and she was writing something, she then made a paper airplane and she flew to my window which I then catch and open it and reading what it says " _I thought you don't care about me"_

I then grabbed a nearby pencil and wrote " _I don't but you looked like you needed a wave otherwise you would be crying about whatever happened and I whine and saying "why didn't I just wave at her or something"_ " I then remade the paper airplane and threw at her window, she didn't catch it but it did flew into her bed head.

She reached for the paper and open it up and reading it. It looked like she was smiling and she wrote on it and when she was finished she remade it as a paper airplane and threw it at my window. I catch it again, I open it and she wrote " _You really are dick Peter, leaving a helpless girl like me crying"._ I then wrote back saying " _I don't think you're helpless but maybe an asshole or so but I don't think you're helpless are you?" I then made into airplane again and threw back to her._ We went back in forth talking about stuff that weren't important, _today was once alright for once.._

* * *

 **I'll just stop here for now, wanted to add action but na let it be more emotion and social chapter**

 **Hope you enjoy it and remember feedback please!**

 **See you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: Thanks hope you enjoy this story more**

 **Keyblade master cole: I was thinking of going slower with Peter or in fact their rest of the supporting characters for their development but we'll see what transpire, and as much fun that sounds Peter does have respect for such heros like cap buttttt maybe we'll see.**

 **Rider paladin: Yea I decided that some chapters won't have the action instead focus on Peter becoming a better person with the help of people around him, and Mj and harry are a good way to show that not everyone had a perfect like and they are not all that selfish and cruel he grew to learn. Peter gets that from his uncle and aunt, even when he truly doesn't care about something he is a good person who would in way be good that his uncle and aunt try to teach him. Yea I get what you mean, in fact if I were to put Kaine in this story who would be the direct opposite of Peter huh sounds like a neat idea. Me too Pete/mj are meant for each other even if the Parker luck tries to break them apart sometimes.**

 **Gordamie: Thanks for your interest in my story**

 **Cabrera1234: No problem**

 **Why this story is turning out better than I thought, expect an arc coming out real soon which means shit will get real.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own jack shit right now**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Trouble in** **paradise**

 _Wow… never expected to talk to MJ again…. We talked by airplane writing for an hour meaning I didn't left at the time I wanted too… Because of a girl…. Who I was distracted by…. Jesus what am I becoming?.. But to be fair I wouldn't deny that it wasn't out right terrible, it was actually a change in pace to actually talk to not one but two people one old and one new. A boy who is rich but hates being rich and a girl who is popular but in a way doesn't want to be popular.._

 _You know they aren't so different from me to be fair… But why should I care it's not of my business.. And I am making myself distracted by thoughts that I shouldn't even have._

 _Anyway it's time to focus, right now on 59th street they're should be a truck coming around just.. About.._

" _Now"_ I said out loud, I was on top of a building with my arachnid suit I even have a goggles on which keeps from people totally seeing me. _The mask only covers up to my nose so people can see my eyes. And we can't have that to be honest._

I started picking up pace to follow the truck, it turn direction to west at 58 str. I then lept from the building I was on all the way across the street and landed on top of another building. I kept at the same pace I was moving previously, whiles running I kept checking to see where the truck was heading and it didn't change any direction.

I lept to another building and did a safety roll and kept running following the truck at a steady pace so it won't see me. _To be fair I've done these stuff before as practice or when I needed to track someone…_.

I jump at another building, I was near at the pear. It seemed the truck was going somewhere. I landed on the building and crouch on the ledge, the truck went right to 1st ave there was also a hospital near by and it stop near it. _Are they waiting for someone?_

2 men one white maybe 5' 11" and the other a little bit more light skin a little shorter then he is. They Were both wearing ski mask and leather jackets with some jeans and boots. They open up the back of the truck, what happened next made rage flowed in me. Two other guys without ski mask though even wearing the same clothes, capture who seem like a doctor. I can hear the doctor begging he'll pay him that he swears he will, _But they don't care._

I heard someone taking out their gun, _they're going to kill him, if I stop them now I wouldn't know where they're operations is at._ So I made a choice and then watch another innocent died by a simple 9mm handgun.

"..I'm going to bury them" I said with anger, they grab the body and dumped him in the truck, I squinted my eyes trying to focus my sense and I could see through the truck and… it had more bodies… "They're going to pay every last one of them".

2 men with ski masks went into their truck whiles the 2 other walked to a different direction. _Good thing I brought my tracers._ I took out what I call it spider tracer which is attached to my sense frequency it lets out allowing me to track it and I aimed well at one of the low lifes who was walking away from the driving truck and threw it at his direction which got attack to his lower legs, _I'll come back for both of you.. And it won't be pleasant._

* * *

The truck headed to bay ridge where it headed into what seem like garage that had an elevator. I hadn't used my web shooters just yet, _but once I'm inside it'll be a perfect time to test it._ I leapt on top of the building that seemed like was their operation, from what I can smell their was gun powder coming from below, _a lot of them meaning weaponry operation is here._ Luckily their was a vent leading to the inside of the building, I decided to use my web shooters to see if it really works, I then use 2 of my fingers to press it and it should out what seem like actually silk that landed on the vent and I pulled it out without any effort, _perfect._

I then jump through the vent going down and down and down. It was going to be long fall so I used my adhesive ability and stopped my fall by using my hands and feet so I wouldn't make any noise when I droped. Once I manage to stop my fall I was already near the bottom of the vent so crawled through the vent moving forward, it was kind of dark but somehow I can see to a degree, _maybe I'm so use to the dark I guess?_

I started here machinery noises and someone yelling to get it fix, I was also hearing chatters meaning, _I'm close._ I started to see and opening and I moved forward, and what I saw was weapery in crates, people testing out the weapons on… dead bodies.

 _And they are using same doctor as a_ practice shooting… Anger was rising in me, I wanted it to go away badly but their was only one way I could think of beside deep meditations… _Take that anger out on someone._

I crawled out of the vent and crawl on top of the walls and hid myself and eavesdrop to get enough info on who they're working for or at least why are they doing this.

"Where do you think the boss get these type of weapons from" said one of the low lifes

"I don't know trask industries maybe? Heard they're working together"

"Never thought boss would even work with that guy"

"Well you know how it is, boss basically owns part of manhattan, and he needs every alliance he can get, he don't want people like Fisk or that mr negative guy to get their hands on what he owns"

 _Trask? Fisk? And this Negative guy? Are they trying to start a gang warfare? I know Trask, I even think my dad once work with them, Fisk I remember reading that he killed someone and got away with it, but I never hear of this mr negative guy.._

I kept eavesdropping to get something even more.

"Ha! Take this you pig!" said one of them at the gun range shooting at a dead cop.

"You think boss is ok with this?" said one of them close to him.

"Of course he is and since you're a new I'll tell you a secret, all these people we just killed had ties with him and didn't pay their debt on time and so we are order to execute them and move their bodies where no one can find them" he kept shooting the dead cop which really started to irritate me.

"Dame, never knew this job was fun"

"It gets even better when we get to take more territory like Fisk"

 _They keep talking about Fisk, like he is a threat to this lincoln guy, still I need at least a name._

I saw a desktop near the far north of the entrance, no one was their and the truck could give me cover, I crawl fast enough that no one can see me. And drop down to the ground and took out a flash drive and started to duplicating files anything they have. _There were files of names of people, or locations that were in a zip code._ I heard someone coming, once done I logout from program, took my flash drive out maybe even leaving a virus or 2 in it and I lept back on top of the wall.

A guy with 5 o'clock shadow and a bald head with some tattoos on his arms even neck and only wearing pants and boots walked to the computer to look for something, _virus should take a sec to be encrypted, my flash drive always have a virus in it. I made it compatible with my computer or more or less my computer is immune to the virus that I developed._

The computer went red making the low life curious "the fu-" his sentence was cut off from the explosion of the computer and he was caught in it meaning, _dead or not._

5 guys came running to see what's happening, weirdly they're weren't that many people, _odd._

"Holy shit! Is he dead" one of them asked, another guy decided check his vitals whiles I used my webs to zip over another position, _maybe I can swing on these._ The man who got blown up face was now a mess and was left a nasty scar.

"He's barely breathing meaning he is close to death"

A shot rang out of the building killing the already disfigure low life, I look to who shoot it. And I saw a guy holding a desert eagle gun, he is tall and he looked to be wearing body armor under his hoodie, his black hair looked cutt and very short and his pants were kind of ripped like he's been in a fight. _He isn't the boss but he is the one running the operation._

"Boys! We got a stow away in here, and you know what we do with stowaways who messes with the boss" his eyes roamed around the room trying to look for me "WE PUT A BULLET THROUGH HEAD! NOW STOP STANDING AROUND LIKE YOUR FUCKING STATUES AND FIND THIS SON OF A BITCH"

Everyone in the room start carrying a gun, some where handguns, some were assault rifles even some with shot guns, _they're all going to feel this in the morning if they survive._

I spotted one guy near my position, so I leapt down and use my web which reach his shoulder and I front flip over him and threw him to a wall with enough force to even kill him. I stayed on my coaching position until they all heard the sudden noise I maked.

And then everyone turn to my direction "SHOOT HIM YOU IDIOTS" said the man in charge. All 5 of them, started shooting their own guns at me. I leapt a few feet up in the air moving my body in different directions dodging each bullets I can either see somehow and sense from the back of my head, _dead or alive? Who cares._

I fire two web shooters at two low lives and pulled them forward and grab them by their faces and slam them both hard enough for a skull fracture "I'm ending your party assholes"

Somewhere scared and kept a still state, the leader tried to shoot me but I back flipped double times until I maneuvered up the wall and start moving through the darkness, _for my observation, they were all scared the moment I moved because they have never seeing no one like that moved…. Besides CGI movies or leaked video footage of actual avengers in action. Time to taunt in the darkness,_ "If you guys can't find me… I'll kill you" I said letting my echos travel through the area.

"AGH! FUCK THIS SHIT" one guy said trying to leave, but as he did I grabbed him with my webb's reeling him up and start webbing him in a cocoon, _surprisingly it was easy_ doing this.

The rest who were conscious ran to the truck that I followed but I caught two other low lives with my webs and hurled them to the truck and they slammed to either the hard metal of the truck or through the window, but the leader got in it and was stuttering with fear letting out words and cursing even saying he didn't signed up for this. He started up the van and tried to leave by smashing through the building.

NO YOU DON'T!" I leapt in front of the truck and stopped it with a single hand making him fly through the already broken window, but luckily I caught him with my fingers by his collar and draw him close to me "Please! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN" he said with fear.

"Well, we arachnids tend to get hungry and it's mostly the female that tends to do that but… I'll make an exception to not eat or kill you like your friends if they don't get up before I destroy this place"

"W-What"

I had a grin on my face even if he can't see it

* * *

By now I'm far from the weaperny building but I am on another building watching the place burn from the computer that I blown up which started a fuse, _and all the weapon that their boss had is now gone, but there's something missing. Something important I'm forgetting._

"Agh!" said someone, I then looked down on someone who I was holding by their legs that I can drop anytimes.

"Oh, I forgot you were alive you miserable and most likely lovable prick"

"PLEASE DON'T DROP ME"

"Well then make up your mind already, you didn't want to be eaten so I upgraded you to a better costume"

"I'LL TELL YOU WANT YOU WANT, JUST DON'T DROP"

 _To be fair we weren't that high up and that far away from the building that was burning, in fact it was a mile or so from here, I do believe most died in that building or already but who cares, not me._ "Oh really? Ok then, whats your boss name?

"I DON'T K-" I let go of his legs making him fall, "AGHHHH!" I webbed him by the legs to stop his fall. Luckily he live and I reel him back up.

"Try again and this time my webs my miss and catch you by somewhere else and cause a whiplash".

"I-I-I TOMBSTONE OK HE GOES BY TOMBSTONE, NO ONE KNOWS HIS ACTUAL NAME".

"Oh really, what about a name called Lincoln"

"P-PROBABLY ONE OF ALIAS HE USES WHEN TEXTING OR CALLING SOMEONE"

"Tell you something, I know the rest of the operation but the police doesn't" I pulled him closer to my face " _ **So tell you what, you tell the police all what you know including operations which I know you know because how else this tombstone guy promote you were you was at? And if you don't I will find you…. I WILL FIND YOU! AND KILL YOU read me".**_

He nod fatly "Good night night" I threw him to a lamp post which then he fell and hit the ground, the lamp broke his fall so he shouldn't have died or anything, _Besides missing teeths._

I look at my watch and my eyes widen behind my goggles "SHIT May is going to bury me"

I looked at my web shooters and then building, so I prepare to do it "If it can propel me forward then it should.." I ran forward and leapt from the building and fire a webbing towards the building and it sticked allowing me to fully swing "FUCKY YES!" I jump of my webs and floated in mid air for a second and fired another webbing from the left side and started swinging with more speed "HELLLLLL YESSSSS!" and I jumped off again from another web line but this time back flipped, I then use two webs that attached to a building and propel me forward with vigorous speed "HAHA YES ITS WORKING" I then again fired another webbing and turn to the right and lept off my web line twirling my self in mid air, _I felt so alive with the way I am traveling and seeing manhattan at night time like this… was magnificent,_ I could see the queensboro bridge "I'LL GET THERE IN NO TIME WITH THIS TRANSPORTATION" I kept swinging with such speed that I wanted to do more but I had somewhere to be. _And she'll kill me if I don't get their in time._

* * *

 _Turns out I didn't get their in time and now I was grounded, but for one day since I reach at 10:00:55 which I told may was bull shit but she then wacked me in the head for such vulgar language._

 _But I was still up thinking of what I've done and what I am going to do, I probably did killed people… again but each time I do it some part of me is bother by it._

 _It hates the fact that whiles I am doing good now or maybe not… It hated killing._

"Too bad that I kept going from one to the neck"

 _The sad thing I can memorize how I killed them, some was from the fire that burned their corpses maybe even scream or too._

 _2 I fracture their skull, their probably not going to get a look at it until it's too late and the lazzeritation had gone to the head killing them._

 _Almost forgot 2 was either webbed or webbed cocoon meaning the webbs might of protected them by they still die from inhaling to my CO2._

 _One I threw through glass which meant internal building from face and body maybe, and from the velocity I hurdle him, he would of die from the impact and so as the other guy._

"But you did let one other live Pete"

That's when I got up to see him… "U-Uncle Ben"

"You've been through alot Pete, and me and your aunt didn't want this to happen to you"

I then looked down "I was tired of being weak Ben"

"You weren't weak when you shot me"

My eyes went wide open and I when tried to look at him, he wasn't their instead I was sitting in a room which was dark, somehow I felt scared…. Like I was a kid again crying for his mommy and daddy when I saw the news…

 _What is that noise?_ I thought.

"Kill me….. Kill me…. Kill me….."

 _Is that…_ A small young boy came at me with such speed that I didn't had time to dodge the knife that push through my important organs, he kept repeating it.

" _ **KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME KILL HIM"**_

" _ **KILL HIM KILL HIM"**_

 _Those words always haunted me… and now its back…..._

* * *

I woke up sweating from what I just dreamed of, I was breathing very hard like I was running marathon or something.

I then realized something and now I had my hands on my face covering me "...Why are torturing me again…."

 _Whatever is going to happen might just break me a new one,_

* * *

 **Ok, next chapter would set up the arc that will be happening soon.**

 **This chapter focus more of Peter's psychosis so I do hope you and enjoy it because I feel it's a way to show a much more torture Peter then you think.**

 **So Peace out and see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**That moment when you want sleep but your mind says fuck off.**

 **Welp this is how I am handling it.**

 **Rider Paladin: Seriously dude no homo though but I love you so much for reading 3 chapters of my story. Uncle Ben's death left a major hole in Peter infact Peter wasn't even 15 like in comics without giving away too much but he did had the power to prevent this even if he was young. Hmmmm really? I thought I kind of rush chapter 3 a bit but it was meant to show how Peter deals with these kinds of situation because he did had help from someone when he got his powers for the first time, I'll tease him a bit in this chapter. Truth be told I was waiting for someone to compare Peter to Oliver from the show and you could say I did got some inspiration from that show but this is Peter Parker and eventually he'll know what he is doing is wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: If I own Spider Man, eh I'll probably get the chance to visit insomniac to see that new PS4 spiderman game.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Truth or death

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

"COME ON GUYS WHAT YOU DOING SHOOT HIM ALREADY!"

 ***BAM***

 ***BAM***

"CAN'T KEEP THIS UP HE'S TOO FA-" his sentence was cut short when I kneed him to his nose breaking it.

More guys started to group up on my position and they kept trying to shoot me, but I kept running jumping over obstacles and getting into cover. _Truth be told what I did 2 days ago relied up the so called tombstone himself, from what I know the operation I hitted today was a drug cartel, they were shipping cocaine, meth you name it. Also more importantly._

"These idiots are going to make me late for calculus" I said while inputting another web shooter categories from my belt I added as they kept shooting at my position. One of them threw a grenade at my position, _man they make it too easy sometimes._

I threw it back at them, once it explode I can tell 2 were caught in the explosion losing a limb or too. That's when I hopped over the obstacle that protected me and I swing my legs kicking the person gun out of his hand then swiped his legs putting him on the floor, more goons started shooting I ducked and jump over their heads and use my webs to grab them by their heads and swing them around like their on rodeo and made them hit a couple of more goons. _Poor guy, killed by his friends._

One tried to swipe me with a 8 inch combat knife, but I ducked and land a blow to his ribs keeping some distance. He tried to stabbed me in the chest which meant he was desperate, it allowed me to catch his hands breaking it and grabbed his face and smashing it on the wall creating a hole as well. _Dead maybe?_

At least 4 were still standing, they all ran "Oh come on guys don't run now" I jumped to a wall and tackle two of them whiles webbing the two others who tried to leave by the front entrance, I pulled them forward with enough speed that once I land the haymaker they either will survive but badly hurt and has to stay weeks in the hospital or, _dead._

2 were still concussion. _Meaning one of them will give me answers_ , I grabbed both of them and slammed them into the wall webbing both of them, _from their heartbeats and behind me the warehouse is now a bloodbath, they are very terrified of what I'm going to do next._

"Ok goons, let's play a little truth or death" I said having my hands on my hips "But it's a little different from truth or dare, if I say truth you speak and if I say death means die.

Both men eyes widen after that "Now then shall we get started" they both nodded "Good, is it true that tombstone isn't the only guy trying to rule this fine town of mines" the goons looked at each other for a second.

One of them decided to talk "N-" he didn't get to say anything after I web his nostrils and his mouth meaning, _1 minute till death._

I laughed at his suffering "Death can be hilarious you know" and that's when I punched the wall creating a hole near the right of the other goon "You see your friend here was going to die anyway because he wanted a way out of this how should I say …..predicament and you my friend are going to tell me who is the tombstone, I want a name, address anything that get me to him and his friends".

The goon gulped "L-Look! H-he Tombstone doesn't give out his name to anyone" I ready my webs to be pour down his mouth "W-WAIT, HE HAS AN ASSASSIN THAT PROTECTS HIM FROM TIME TO TIME HE IS GOING TO DO A TRADE BY THE DOCKS TONIGHT. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW, I-I-I HAVE A FAMILY TO TAKE CARE OF".

 _At first, I was going to let him go… but then again someone taught me how to tell when someone is lying by listening to their heart rate.._ "You know….. The people you killed for your boss… the ones who had ties with him…. They had a family…. _**What makes you any different"**_ I the open his mouth wide and spread webbing down his throat, _which meant through the esophagus all the way down to his lungs, he could get surgery but… he won't make it._

Once the last goon died, I look around the warehouse to see some alive but barely, and the rest well dead. I then hear sirens coming to the warehouse "that's my cue to cheese it" I then fire my webs to window on the roof that I broke to enter. I was now on the roof and only one thought came to mind when I jumped off and swing away from the bloodbath, _I need shower and hurry to school otherwise more grounding for me later._

* * *

 _Somehow I made it home, took shower, clean my costume which I probably needs an upgrade since I am probably going to do this vigilante thing both night and day, and I made it to school before period 2 ended. But barely….._

"Man I suck sometimes" I told to myself as I shot my locker and put my hands on my pocket and walk to the cafeteria once more.

Once I reached there I went to sit at my usual spot, but somehow I didn't need to feel my spider sense to tingling to know when something ridiculously is going to happened.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled out, _left one massacre to the next only it involves food instead of me trying to get myself killed for a reason I still am trying to figure out._

 _Also where I sit is 90 percent most likely the safest place to not get hit by food._

I can see so many people participating in this, some went for cover and others left the cafeteria already to not get in this mess. I saw MJ already up and running out of the cafeteria with liz. Flash and his buddies where the one dominating.

"Yep… definitely my life sucks" I said chewing on another home made sandwich I made for myself.

"Yea no kidding" I turn my head to see a kid who was like a sophomore at best, _or more accurate the one who was humiliated by flash._

"And why are you sitting at my table?"

"I can tell this looked like a safe zone since you weren't getting hit"

Of course karma has it ways, a food went flying at the kid direction, but for some reason I caught it before it hitted him, the kid looked at me with awe when I did that "Don't thank me just be glad you weren't humiliated again Stanley" I then got up and walked out of the cafeteria myself, I even dodged and ducked a few foods at my way whiles walking out.

 _Stanley Carter is a bright kid but gets bully not just for his brains or size, its cause of puny parker no longer puny as it is. Hope he don't do anything stupid later on in life._ Whiles walking through the hallways I still haven't eaten my lunch so I did the one thing I tried not doing ever again.

 _Bathroom eating… How the mighty has fallen…_

But suddenly before I went into the bathroom someone tapped my shoulder, I turn around to see the familiar red hair MJ herself "Uh what do you want MJ?"

"Wow still a dickhead I see, you seriously need to open up more or even hangout"

I then snorted at her sentence "I don't need to do anything MJ and plus I do hangout but just by myself which is sad but anyway do you mind I was going to do something important"

"What like eating in the bathroom like some freshman? Nope you're coming with me tiger" She then grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the bathroom but I was still trying to recall what she just said.

 _Since when she called me "Tiger"?_

* * *

 _MJ basically dragged my ass out of school, I whined to her that I missing class but she shot back at saying I always miss classes these days and she did had a point, what I don't understand is how long had she've been holding my hands._

Suddenly I was at one of those dinners in queens "What are we doing here MJ?"

"Well since me and Liz didn't exactly eat our lunch and most of the kids who were in that food fight has detention. We decided to hang out by first eating at a dinner"

"Whoope" I said with no joy whiles opening the door for her "But why concern me in your hangout"

"As I said before, you need to open up more by that hangout with people" she said whiles turning around and give me a cute smile. _Whiles I don't mind she was still holding my hands all through out the walking even now, The Fuck I do to mess with god this time?_

 _Oh yea…. Murder…._ We then reached the table that Liz waved over, once we reached their my mind was telling me to do something, _God… Kill me…._

"Peter?"

"Harold.. Did not suspect to see you… even ever… again… Why are you here again?" I said with a curious look.

"Welllllll" _How dumb am I? Very Dumb I'm guessing since Liz clearly is holding his hands._

"You know what nevermind" I sitted down next to MJ, "So what this is like a double date or something?"

"It was MJ's idea for the four of us to hangout" Liz said whiles cuddling her boyfriend.

"Four?" I then looked at MJ "Four?" MJ only giggled at my now poker face I was giving.

"Did you know Harold" I asked him now looking at him.

"Welllll sorrrrt offf but to be fair I didn't know it was Peter the non social kid that MJ desperately wanted to date and kiss"

That's when MJ whacked his forehead "HARRY!"

"Ow, why didn't you do anything" he asked his girlfriend

"Well, last time I tried to stop MJ from hitting a boy I almost had my teeths gone, almost though"

He snorted "some girlfriend you are" that's when he got whacked again but this time by Liz "Are you serious Pete help a bro out right now?"

I was then distracting myself on my phone and played like I didn't notice anything "You said something Harold?"

"Agh some friend he is" that's when I kicked him in his shin and now he just glare at me which made all the three of us laughed at the situation even me "not funny guys"

"You know what if we're going to just make Harold our punching bag I wouldn't mind hanging out just for that" Harry glared more at me but it wasn't affecting me whiles Liz and MJ laughed more at the situation that was made.

* * *

"Ok so you're telling me you guys were lucky enough to dip school because of a food fight?" Harry chuckled whiles eating his fries "Lucky bastards I tell you".

"What your private school is not insane like ours?" I asked him

"Wish it was in fact the only reason I am out now because I was suspended for another shitty fight" LIz now looked at him checking to see if he got any injuries "even got my own nurse here which makes it all the more better"

"You are such a slobbed Harry" said Liz.

"When is he not Liz? Name one time he wasn't a slob" said MJ.

 _We went on like this whiles eating our food, I didn't eat much because I wasn't hungry at least not now that is, what surprised me is how MJ eats,_ I looked at her as she continue to eat on her second burger she ordered "How could you eat so much MJ? Yet you don't get weight"

"Right?" said harry

MJ now punched my arms from my comment "Ow I think she broke something" I said faking as if it really hurt

"Oh well serve you right Peter mc meanie pants" He said whiles getting a hit in his stomach from his girlfriend "Seriously?".

"What was that about not getting hit Harold the shit head"

"LAMEEEE"

"Ugh loser" said both MJ and LIz at the same time but we all chuckled from our conversation, _You could say I was…. Enjoying this little hang out… the four of us with our own quirks and perks…. And troubled past….._

"Alright lets play truth or dare we go around circle and one person can't say truth or dare after the other person" Said MJ as she was wiping his mouth with a napkin. Everyone nod, _haven't I played this game already?._

"I'll go first, truth or dare Harry" said Liz.

"Uhhh truth of course"

"Is true that your party animal"

"Uhhhhh not really maybe a little but I have a girlfriend that might of hold me back a bit" this got another hit to the stomach from his girlfriend "Alright MJ, I dare you to.. Hmmmm" he started eyeing me and MJ down and I probably know what he was thinking about, _no no no no no_ "Kiss Pete's cheek"

And she did just that, _but I think she was lingering a bit which also got some wide eye faces from Liz and Harry. Maybe I was blushing a bit which made me look away nervously like I was 5 again._

"Awww look at litte ol Petey blushing" said Liz teasing me, _like she use too._

Now it was MJ turn "Ok Peter, Is it true that you tend to skip school on a daily bases"

"Well not on a daily bases"

"LIEEEES" said harry which I then threw a napkin at him.

"As I was saying, not on a daily bases but when I feel like to"

"Yeah right I bet you stay at school to learn"

"Oh and what you know?"

"Wellll uhhhh Liz" she was paying attention to him but on her phone "MJ?" MJ was doing the same

"And I rest my case Harold"

* * *

 _After our truth or dare game ended, we left the dinner but Harold pay the bill even if I was most likely going to pay for it. By now it's 4:00 and the four of us was walking around queens._

"Why couldn't we go on your car Liz" said Harry

"Because Mark stole it remember?"

"Oh yea… did… did the police found him yet"

"Nope parents still shouting and screaming their lungs out because of it, still doesn't stop the arguments" _from what I understand Liz also has it rough, her brother Mark was into gamble and I am guessing he got in too deep like his mother did. Her father takes the subject very hard and tries to avoid it._

Our conversation went quiet until "Have you heard of the new vigilante hanging around manhattan?" said MJ

"Who hasn't? I mean he is going around wiping out goons who were into some serious shit, like this morning" said Harry.

"Didn't he killed all those people in that warehouse this morning?" asked Liz.

"From what I heard, some survived explaining that this wasn't the first time he did in fact those who lived said he was fast and strong as hell, even dodge bullets like the guy from his hell's kitchen"

My ears perked up when he mention him "Daredevil right?"

"Yea, except he even caught bullets from what the rumors said"

"Don't believe in the rumors Harold" _even though I technically caught 14 bullets thank you spider reflexes._

We kept walking nearing kissena park, Liz was holding on too Harry arms whiles MJ from time to time tried to do the same, _but unlike before it felt weirder touching someone else's hands maybe its because I am very sensitive because of my superior senses that is very attune to my surroundings._

We reached the pear that I first met Harry at, MJ and Liz sit down and started talking about stuff, whiles Harry and I watched the pear as the water moved along with the wind.

"Beautiful isn't it Pete"

"Does it have to be a throw back thursday for you?"

"I mean it could be"

"No How did you and Liz even hooked up"

"Would you believe in love at first sight?"

I snorted "Bullshit"

"No I'm serious, she was at my party and I used my charm and handsomeness and got her number and one thing led to the next"

"Again bullshit"

"Believe what you think Pete, though you should really open up more as MJ said"

I went quiet when he mention this, _why the hell is their problem to care whether I talk or not._

"Drop it Harold"

I can tell he knew not to pushed on "Want to know a secret?"

"Depends"

He lean in my ears "You like her"

"No I don't since you have to be specific"

"Red hair"

I looked at him "No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Come on" he whined

"Not happening Harold"

"Why? What you got to lose"

"My relationship statues"

"Ha HA. Not funny, but seriously the way she looks at you when you're not looking, the way you look at her when she is not looking. I mean the whole entire time I'm like kiss and fuck already"

That's when I whacked his head but not that hard "OW that actually hurt"

"Well your head was in the gutter"

"Your a dick Pete"

"And your very shitty Harold"

He chuckled and smile, and for the first time in a while I smile too. _And really smiled._

* * *

Harry had to take Liz somewhere special, _by that to his bed._ Leaving me alone with MJ. I decided to walk her home before I go do my activity.

"So what were you and harry talking about?"

I was not really paying attention with my running around somewhere with plans of tonight "Hm? Oh nothing special"

"Girls?"

"What make you think girls what if we were talking about boys?"

She give me a weird look "That would be something to behold of and I wouldn't except either of you to be gay?"

We let out a small chuckle. Somehow this time we begin holding each other hands again, my phone started ringing and it was May calling "You've reached the office of Parker industries please state your name and reasoning for calling" this got a giggle out of MJ.

"Well my reasoning for calling is that my nephew hadnt call me for the day"

"Well I think he told me to tell you that he is terribly sorry for not calling you because he was a little tied up at the moment"

"Did it had to do with skipping school again?" she asked.

"Uh I don't think sooo"

"Grounded"

"What?!"

"Grounded for skipping school again"

"Ugh seriously May?" MJ giggle more since May was on speaker phone.

"And who is that I'm hearing giggling in the background"

"HI! Aunt May!" she said cheerily like if we're kids again "Peter and I were having so much fun together!" She said, I mouth off too her without a sound saying " _Are you trying to kill me"._

"Oh is that Mary Jane Watson, the girl that Peter always say that she is an Angel"

"BYE MAY" I pressed end.

"You call me Angel?"

"May is a liar don't believe a word she says"

"Awww but she makes nice cookies for me whenever I came over"

"..Yea well that was a long time ago MJ…."

Suddenly we went quite and we started to reached her house, we saw her father their waiting for her so MJ stopped me "It was fun tiger we should do that again sometime" she kissed my cheeks, and head to her house her father already started screaming at her for being late.

I rub my cheeks from where she kissed me, _What am I even doing to myself, I taught myself to bury my emotions and never make friends because they will only hurt you or you hurt them…_

"Yea… somtime" I said to myself.

I head into my house to prepare whiles driving the stupid thoughts out of my head.

* * *

 _By now I reached the docks at the lower parts of manhattan. I web zip on top of a crane to scout the area, there was at least 6 cars, one of them tombstones and the other someone else._

I saw some snipers at least 4 on each sides, _take them out first Peter._

North from me, I leaped high up the air to where one of the sniper was on the balcony that once I landed on him breaking his spine, almost dead from the crushed lungs. I web zip to the east at another crane and hop off it and used my webs to propel myself onto another balcony, grab onto the ledge, the next sniper didn't see me and pull myself upwards allowing my legs to hit his chin and then I grabbed him with my legs and throw him off whiles also webbing him in a cocoon.

I then move to the west of my position fire both webs pull me forward like a cannonball, the sniper saw me but I immediately hitted him with my fist to his nose which he went flying off the balcony "Dame it".

Next I heard an all out shooting going on in the center, the other sniper was trying to get a shot at me. He tried to shoot me but I caught his bullet and threw back at him but to his lungs where he won't breath very well.

I then crouched on the ledge of the balcony to try catching the assassin, _there wasn't a description so I had to look at who was doing the most damage._ Some were already dead but I didn't care and then a car begin to drive off which was part of the one side belonging to tombstone, _He must be at that car._

I lept off the balcony and landed on the front of the car where I saw one man driving, he looked to be caucasian, black hair that's curly, well build and wearing black and green clothes with a scarf too. "Hey are you the assassin I've been hearing about by any chance".

By now we are on the street, he tried to shoot me but I dodge moving my body to the right "Ok don't want to say huh?' I then black flipped away from the car and let it come towards me knowing he'll tried to run me over but I stopped the car with only one hand. "Sorry sir only license and registration can get past me" I quipped, I then took him out of the car and web zip away from the scene that some people notice and even took pictures of me.

 _So much for low profile._

* * *

"Do with what you please Arachnid I won't talk" I pushed to a wall webbing both arms at a back ally.

"Arachnid huh? Not a bad name, but name is Spider Man and you're going to tell me more about your boss Tombstone".

"Heh, I don't work for tombstone" _Shit he isn't lying, but something is odd, my spider sense is going a little nuts than usual._

 _I then knew what's the problem,_ I tear him off the wall and slammed him to another wall and now he was lying on the floor but not with the same face "What are you?"

He then threw a knockout gas on the floor, _Shit…._ I webbed him up "Your….. not …. Going… anywhere… Ah shit…." my vision was getting blured and blured.

"Hammerhead would like to meet you spiderman"

 _Great should've guess… knock out gas…. Always get me…. May is going to kill me if I don't wake up and be home soon….._

* * *

 **Well the ol Parker luck is at it again and this time with a vengeance.**

 **So how will Peter get out of this mess? Who knows except for me**

 **Until then peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmmm, I've been thinking about this story more than I should these days. Maybe it has to do with 923 people have been reading this story which is great. Even if the feedback's aren't as high as I wish them to be, it is a step up from my previous stories I tried to do. Eh not going to complain.**

 **But either way from here on out the chapters will get longer than usual, and if it starts dragging welllll simply delete parts that gets it to drag.**

 **So this is where the arc begins, where shit gets real. Where Peter starts making decisions that will have more weight to him then it did for the past 4 chapters, it's also the time for him to step up who he really is.**

 **Rider Paladin: Again thanks again for your feedback on this story shame others won't do the same but eh I won't bitch about it. In my opinion Daredevil Netflix series makes Arrow look like a bitch from its 2 seasons, Don't worry Matt might come sooner than later unless Peter gets on his turf and welllllll I can say he might not like his presence in his neighborhood. Before one more day happened which was the worst Spider Man story I ever read, breaking up one of the greatest partners that ever happened in marvel besides Reed and Sue, anyway when aunt may die and Peter found out kingpin was behind the murder and after beating the living hell out of him. He did threaten to use his organic webbing spraying it down his throat, I actually wanted Peter to do this and it reflects the way he uses his webbing as not just an asset but a punishment to death. AWWWWW I KNOW RIGHT?! I am trying to work Liz into this group, and if I can't welllll OFF WITH HER HEAD….. Na I'll just use her less. And yes yes yes the Parker Luck has strike in this story and it has to happen but the ol Parker Luck tends to get better over time and I hope I don't disappoint, I'll hate myself just a bit more if it sucks.**

 **Disclaimer: If I can own anything…. It would be all the money in the US then I can get a better house and other stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 5: What A Bloody Day

 _Soooo…. I suck…_

 ***BAM***

 _And… my senses should of warn me.. Although it might of…._

 ***BAM BAM***

 _I should really wash my suit since more blood is going off it…_

* **BAM BAM BAM***

 _Good thing May is working late again… Or at least she hadn't reached home yet…. otherwise…._

More punches lands in my face and then came a knee to my face which sent my goggles flying off my face now broken, _Dame it well it's a good thing that even when I'm knocked out, my adhesive abilities makes whatever that makes contact on my body to stick so my partial mask and hoodie hadn't even came off._

"He's still not talking sir" one of the henchman's said who is wearing a mobster like clothen but just black and is wiping the rest of my blood off his hands.

"Well ain't that a bitch…" said a voice I hadn't heard from my beaten.

I then looked up to the guy who was with his partner the assassin and I chuckled "Your head is HUGE and and FLAT" I laughed more "Like a hammerhead shark, I guess that's why they call you hammerhead huh?" _The guy clothes is mafia like that you've see in the old movies but blue with a red tie, he was also smoking and… he has a tommy gun behind his back.. Odd._

He blew off his smoke and drops it on the floor and stomps on it and looked at the 4 henchman's in the room where it was used for torture "Guys mind giving us the room? Seems to me he is ready to talk" he said with a sadistic smile.

"But sir you know what he's done to the guys? If tombstone-" the guy couldn't finish his sentence when hammerhead himself basically headbutt his head to the guy forehead, leaving a bloody wound that now put him to sleep.

"Aww I almost feel sorry for him" I said spitting out some blood on the floor, _bind my time.. Just like he told me.._

"Anyone else want to speak up?" no one answer hammerhead so the ones with a brain left the room and one of them carried out the unconscious guy leaving only hammerhead and his partner.

"I still haven't gotten your name greenie? How can you wear a robe on this kind of night? Oh wait I forgot assassin right? Always wear professional clothes am I right?" I said pointing my right finger at him whiles I am tie down with ropes from head to toe that seem strong enough to hold a normal human, _but I'm not normal._

"His name is chemolian, and you?" he then give his own punches that land across my face, _they kind of stung compare to the others which means his mom has been feeding him well_ "Are going shut your annoying ass up and answer questions" his head was now grabbing my hood pulling me closer to his face which made his head hit my own and that send my chair back.

"Ok…. that… hurt for once…" Hammerhead pal chemoline pulled my chair up and now having rolling my neck cracking it but kept my head down to the floor "Ok…... who is bad cop and good cop here… because I've waited long enough for your boss to come"

That's when hammerhead begin to grow a scowl look even if I wasn't looking "WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING IN HIGH AND MIGHTY!" he now hostIer his handgun from behind him and points where it made contact with my so so throbbing head "ONCE I FUCKING HEARD A GUY IN THIS RED AND BLACK HOOD WHO HAD A THING FOR ARACHNID, KILLED MY HALF OF MY MAN I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF AND DIDN'T BELIEVE A SINGLE SHIT THEY WERE TELLING ME. BUT THEN I SAW THE CAMERAS BEFORE THEY WERE DESTROYED BEFORE MY MANS WERE KILLED BY YOU. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FUCKING MONEY YOU DESTORYED?! HOW MUCH IT COST US! HELL YOU EVEN MANAGE TO TAKE AWAY PART OF TOMBSTONE TERRITORY WITH YOUR LITTLE STUNTS!" he then slaps his handgun across my face almost knocking me over again.

"Hammerhead!" said chemolian jestering for him to ease his emotions, _guess someone wants me alive._

Hammerhead looked at his partner started to calm down whiles my face became more bloody each time something hits me "Yea.. Yea I know" now he looks back at me where I spit out another one of my blood in my mouth "Who the hell you think you are, trying to take down tombstone, you think you got a chance? Many people tried but failed so what makes you different?"

I then looked directly at him where he can see my hazel eyes "...Well you haven't had a killer who seeks alquinating the opposing side right?" I said and spat blood in his face.

He then wiped the blood off his face and again slapped his handgun at my face but with more power that it knock me over again "Arrogant scum, you sound no older than 17 at best" he then crouch near me whiles more blood started to dripping "Now I've seeing what you're capable of you even looked to be trained by someone.. But really... You think you have what it take to be part of the big league, taking on crime lord like tombstone or some other freak shows. HA you got zero fucking chance punk and on another note I got 20 guys in this building waiting to put bullet in your head, even snipers but I'm not saying where… So try doing anything and you won't last bug boy" _Seriously? If you know what I'm capable of then why say that_ "But let me ask you a question huh?" I didn't answer him only kept my eyes on the ground where my wounds where healing as they should "What was your grand plan here? Go after my partner who is a well trained assassin that can be anyone he wants to be, not to mention who he is kind of related too.. But you wouldn't know who that is would you? Hmmmmm what else, you thought you could try to get him to talk and get to tombstone and what? Kill him?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" _If he knew what I was really capable of again I do wonder why they tie me in ropes, they could've use stronger ropes that can hold super humans like me and that were made by hammertech or stark industrie,_ hammerhead got up and start kicking me on my ribs and started stomping on my, _but I can endure it… I've been through worse "_ YOU REALLY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THAT EASY HUH BUG BOY" he kept stomping on my head even more and then pulled my chair up where I grunted a bit, Hammerhead started punching me a cross my head repeatedly. _One… Two…. 7….. 19… Oh well their goes my tooth that'll eventually heal._ Hammerhead stopped punching me where my face begin to swell a lot more, but hammerhead grunted from those punches he did "Shit….. You actually made me dislocate my fingers… Guess you're stronger then you look" he tries to sway it off but he couldn't so he turn to chemoline "Watch him I'll be back Ok?" He nodded and hammerhead left the room.

 _Never thought I actually have a decent healing factor and thanks to this I now know abit better then from the beaten I got from stick,_ my face felt alot better like a minute ago and I begin to raise my head to look around the room. _Let's see, chains that are bloody on top that I can use, window to my left that I can jump through and escape, left of me showed bloody walls even some bodies which made the room smell like shit…_

After I was in observing the room, I heard chemolian voice "You are interesting little spider" he said with a questionable stone.

I raised my eyebrows "What you mean? I was only thinking of ways to annoy both of you so I can make my life easier for me"

"You use jokes as a way to cover up something, even so you observe the room like if you were devision a plan no?"

"Welllll I'm not saying unless you give me a cookie then I'll think about it and hey jokes brings out the best of us" I said giving him a slight puppy eyes.

"Maybe you could be a challenge, maybe my brother would be very interested in testing your skills little spider"

 _Mental note: Watch out for his brother once I deduced who he is,_ "Well something to look forward too you wouldn't mind telling me who you are?".

"Find out for yourself little spider" he said with a small grin on his face.

Hammerhead came back in now with bandages on his hands which meant he wouldn't be able to use his guns so easily, _Perfect_ "Ok let's try this again and I'm going to be a little nice" he said coming closer to me, and then he headbutt me on my nose making it sting and slightly broken "Who do you work for?"

"UGH dame that wasn't even close to nice flat head" his face started to became annoyed "What is your head made of anyway?" I said acting like it hurt more than it did.

"If I told you then I have to kill you" I chuckled when he said this. _How ironic._ He then move away from my face "and that's what my partner is here for"

Hammerhead jestered chemoline to start beating me, once chemoline did he was putting power in his punches, even stabbed my arms "UGH!" _Knife does not go well with my skin literally… And they aren't normal… more like adamantium…_

My arms now bloody and having two knives in it, he then proceed to stab my legs and leaving it there for me to bleed even more "Shit! Can't you be a little gentle with those pointy things that I kind of have a fear on."

"Well then start talking and I'll think about it" said hammerhead having his arms crossed.

Before Chemolian taken out his handgun and I decided to start my plan "OK OK! I'll talk" Hammerhead jestered his partner to stop and I acted like I'm breathing much harder "OK…. You want to know who I work for?... OK I work for…"

I gave a pause in my snetence which piseed hammerhead more "WELL GET ON WITH IT I GOT PLACES TO BE!"

I then smiled at both of them and chemolian already start using his pistol and starts shooting me, I got hit in my shoulder but I broke out of the ropes and dodge the bullet to scrape the side of my face "I work for myself" thinking on instant I took out the both knives from my arm and threw it at chemolian chest before he got another shot at me. _And boy those hurts when coming out._

"SHIT!" henchman's came running in the room "WHAT YOU WAITING FOR CHRISTMAS SHOOT THE BASTARD!" Hammerhead ran out of the room leaving all 3 of the henchman's to begin shooting their assault rifles at me but I only ducked and twisted my body in the air and once I did I took out the 2 knives in my legs and throw at both henchman's head making them drop dead at the floor and I started to stick on the ceiling, the last henchman tried to shoot me but I crawled fast enough to even shock him of how I was moving non humanly which led me to move downward to his positing and had my legs wrapped around his head and snapped it letting the body go on the floor and whiles I jumped of it. I then crouched down on the ground and closed my eyes, _spider sense do your thing._ I begin focusing blocking out chemolian heavy breathing as he couldn't do nothing but bled to death, I started trying to hear where are the rest of the henchman's, _6 of them heading upstairs to me._ I then started looking for some of the other henchman's, 6 _guarding a van which hammerhead is going too and 5 are in the van._ I broke out of my concentration to hear hammerhead yelling more vulgar words.

"KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATE" he yelled out as I hear he is going down the stairs.

Before leaving the room I checked to see if my web shooters were working but they were busted and sparks were flying a little, _Shit I'll just wing it._ I then looked up to the chain which seemed longed enough for range attacks, I then jumped and grabbed it pulling it off from the ceiling and wrapped around my right hand and I rushed out of the room, ignoring the pain on my body from the beating, _I'm guessing I'm healing slower from the number of wounds inside my body…. But maybe it also has to do with the fact that I've got to eat more to heal faster.._ I then saw 2 guys going at me with knife and blade but I kept moving forward but faster so the couldn't react, I jumped forward knee one of them to the face which surprised the other goon who all seem like they wearing a proffesional suit, The goon with a 5 inch blade that looked to be a katan took a swipe at me which I leaned my head back and did a roundhouse kicked aiming for his head but he blocked and I can tell he was expecting the kick to hit hard enough to break the tissue inside of his bone which made him yelp in pain and he tried to sweep me off my feet but I back flipped back and moved fast enough to land a punch in his gut which made him hold it from the pain in the inside of him and I then grabbed his face putting him through the wall fracturing what's left of his skull.

I again move forward hastily but my spider sense tingle which made me cartwheel to the left and dodge a shot gun bullets that 2 other goons were aiming at me, I rolled my way back to position where the goons again tried to take a shot at me "You know it was a bad idea when you guys don't at least try to work together right?" I said as I dodge each bullets by ducking and vertically flipping in the air which allowed the chain in my right arm to come out and I swinging it downward on enemy with enough force for him to have a concussion. The second guy tried shoot his gun but I swing the chain and hitting away his gun and then I threw the chain straight forward hitting his face and sent him flying out the window "HAVE A NICE LANDING" _It was like 4 story building so it's a 50 50 he'll survive or not._

Once again I moved forward and wrapped the chain around my right hand but oddly as I move closer to the stair my senses begin tingle loudly which gave me a slight headache and my eyes widen from what is about to happened. I then looked behind me to see a window and I ran like hell and jumped through it and the blast send me flying further and then I hitted my head at ledge and made me fall down to the garbage.

"Fffffuck me sideways that fucking hurt like a mother fucker, FUCK!" I screamed as I pulled out a wooden stick from the side of my body and I then got up from the garbage and wipe off junk off me. I looked to find the chain but it wasn't wrapped around my hand, _dame probably didn't wrapped it tight enough for it to stay._ I then could see from afar that I was at 5th avenue and their was the van and 2 cars speeding off "SHIT" I then jumped up to a building and begin chasing them on the roof, I hopped over obstacles, bounce over walls and jumped 30 ft in the air to reach another building "COME ON PETE FASTER" I told myself as I can feel adrenaline kicking in and started to ignore the pain in my side that seem to heal faster than I thought, _It's been awhile since I had adrenaline pumping in me like I'm on steroids,_ I noted whiles I start moving faster and catch up to the car behind from the rest of the car from the top of the building.

I then jumped off the building and I landed inside of the car fromt the top window "Sweet ride guys mind if I cut in" I elbowed a guy next to me and use my legs to kick him by the side hard enough for him to be sent out of the car with the side that was now gone. The guy beside me grabbed me in a chokehold "No touche for you mister" I said and from the right of the front seat of the car, one of the guys tried to shoot me with his pistol but I kicked away from his hands and I use my head to hit the guy nose behind me breaking it and then grabbed his face pushing his head straight through the window where a car was passing by took of his head cleanly, _Kind of overkill even for me._ The driver of the car tried to shoot me but I grabbed his hands and braked it making him cried loud enough "Ah ah ah no children shouldn't shoot a costume guy and drive" I said moving forward and also pushed him out of the car with my feet like the other guy, _I will never again doubt my strength._ The car begin to spin and flip but luckily I was near the other car and jumped my way out of the car from top again leaving behind the soon to be dead henchman and I landed on top of the car where I used my speed and velocity to move my body and also used my hands to stick on top of the car and swung my legs to kick the front glass of the car hitting second guy on the left side breaking his nose "I'm having a good time are you having a good time?" I asked the driver who tried to then stabbed me on the chest but I caught his strike and I broked his arms and threw him out of the car from the front which got him run over and I tooked the driver seat "Never got a driver licence but who the fuck cares?" I said speeding up the car even more to catch up to hammerhead car.

Once I did we were side by side and I waved at him "HEY BUDDY WE HAVEN'T FINISHED OUR DINNER LIKE WE PLAN TOO!"

Hammerhead looked to be using his tommy gun and he tried shooting me but before that I then move up to the front of the car. Right now hammerhead shot the wheals and the car was sent heading into a small groceries store where I could see many people in their "YOU MANIAC!" I yelled at him.

"HAVE FUN WITH THAT WEB CREEP" he shouted from the car.

 _I can't let those innocent people die when I know I can make a difference._

I then jumped off the car but before I landed I manage to take out my tracer and threw it with enough force at the direction of the van, _if their is a god somewhere please let it stick._ I now land into the front of the small and opened groceries store and where a lot of bystanders inside and out were looking at what's about to happened, almost I could tell from their sound ran different directions so they wouldn't get hit "LOOK OUT!" said one of them but before that I stopped the car with both my hands and which left people surprised at what they were seeing.

I could see and tell from the back of my head a lot of people were looking at me, some were recording and some were clapping and praising my actions in fact a lot of them did, a small smile that was hidden by my partial mask and hoodie. But I could see hammerhead car already escaped my sights, _Damn it I really do hope that tracer did stick._

I then jumped high enough on the roof and started running back to queens "I do hope May isn't home yet". _But more importantly why the hell did I saved those people back their._

* * *

I was able to ride the F train on top of it and I also had my arachnid suit on but hidden from my long sleeve blue shirt and some ragged jeans and adidas shoes, _My wounds are actually almost healed enough but their are still some marks of bruising on my face…. And somehow I got shot on my arm for my slowness but I felt the bullet came out because of my healing factor when I was chasing the cars._

I took out my keys from my pocket and I open the door where I can see angry aunt. I then give a sheepish smile "Um this is not what it looks like".

"Oh for heaven sake. I don't want to hear your pathetic attempt of an excuse" she said with a angry tone "Now get your ass in here right now!" she then walked back in the house.

"Yes mam" _Hell has no fury when she is angry._ I proceeded inside the house and close the door behind. I then could see a May waiting for me to make another lame excuse "Uh May I could explain, you se-"

"Peter please not again" _Right now I am stressing her out, from all things that's been happen from her job that isn't quite so modest to her…. And it does takes a very heavy toll on her which is why she doesn't sleep till much later and I can see every now and then, bills keep piling and piling that needs paying and essentially I could of payed those off again but I hadn't done any underground fighting in while and I can't go back there anymore with me now becoming known from my sloppy mistakes… I should've of moved faster in catching hammerhead, wonder if the chemoline survived but in an case I should watch out for either him or his brother.._ "Peter? Peter?!"

I then got out of my thoughts to see May walking to me "Where did you get those marks Peter" she asked me.

I then looked away "Nowhere important" I said in a low voice.

"Is it that job? The fight club?"

I then now looked at her directly "What fight club? You do know the first rule of fight club is to not mention fight club right?"

"Peter! Don't play jokes on me not right now…. Please tell me what have you been doing and who is doing this to you? I mean you go out in the night and you don't even come back till midnight or later… Please don't lie to my face Peter I had enough lies in my lifetime.". _I can tell that now she was about to let loose of emotions._

For like several seconds it was like a staring contest between us "I have no idea what you are talking about May" I said walking over the fridge to drink some milk.

"Is that how it's going to be again? Were you don't tell me anything and you go off to places getting yourself hurt again.."

I started pouring the milk in the cop and I started drinking it. May continued to speak but still had her back turn from me "Are you having those dreams again?" she asked.

I stopped drinking the milk but now had my head looking down on the table "May please don't bring that up".

"Well how am I supposed to know what's going with you Peter, you always shut people out and never tel-".

"Oh christ May please go to sleep".

"I CAN'T SLEEP! DON'T YOU GET IT I CAN'T SLEEP WITH MY JOB PRESSURING ME MORE AND NOT PAYING ME ENOUGH AND YOU OUT THERE ALL BY YOURSELF GOD KNOWS WHERE!". I now started to see some tears trying to come out but May was forcing herself not to let those emotion released "I already lost someone important and till this day I still don't know who tooken him away from us…"

I heavily sighed from this confrontation I tried so well to avoid and I start walking in my room and dropped my bag on the side "Peter! Don't you walk away from when I'm talking to you!"

I then stop "May it's been a long night for both of us… I need sleep I got school tomorrow" I then proceeded to my room and closed the door behind me. I sit down from the door behind me where I let my ears listen to what's around me. _I can hear aunt May sobs from what I am doing to her…hurting her even more…. Fucking ass hole Just tell her the truth so she won't have to suffer from your lie… She already knew that you went into arena fighting…. She might be able to handle the truth…. But it will only hurt her more….._

"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE NO BOYS OR EVEN BRING THEM IN THIS HOUSE MARY JANE" I then heard a slapped coming from the house near by. _MJ and her father going at it again…. I can even hear her sobs…. I even grew to feel a bit sorry for her… because she is meant to have a better life than this…._

 _All this I'm hearing and for once… It makes me sad that I can't do a damn thing about it…_

"Why am I doing this….. Why does god punish me with these powers that I never wanted…." I paused from what I'm saying "But I did wanted them… to get stronger" I sighed once again.

* * *

 _I didn't went to sleep until 2:00 am, May didn't went to sleep either until much later. The one good thing about May job is that she doesn't need to be there early so she can get sleep… or at least I hope she was. Even before I went to sleep, I repaired my web shooters from the damage and probably need to upgrade its defenses when I find the right components and metal for that matter. I cleaned up and wiped the blood off my suit when I went to take a shower. May knew better not to conversate me until a day or so later, It wasn't all like this to be fair. Their was a time where things were much simpler… odd enough what I am dreaming of now signifies that._

"Whoa there kiddo be gentle next time with that" said uncle ben who was alive and well, he was wearing a fishing hat and a fishing clothes.

"I'm trying my best Uncle Ben… Ugh come on…" said 9 year old me as Uncle Ben and I was trying to catch some fishes for Aunt May I tried to reel in the fish but it kept getting off the reel "Agh.. dame it Uncle Ben why am I doing this again? I can't even reel in a single fish like you". I also was wearing a fishing clothes like Uncle Ben.

Uncle Ben had already caught a dozen fish "Do you kiss your aunt with that mouth?" I then looked at him blankly at one of his attempts of jokes he made from time to time "Just don't let her hear otherwise we'll both be swimming with the fishes".

Now my faced formed more into an annoyance as I kept looking at him when he said that "What? To corny as you kids always say? Heh bunch of spoiled brats. Anyway try again Peter just like how I taught you too".

I cast another bait on the reel and I swing the fishing rod hook to the pear again and I waited until uncle Ben said something "Did you think it would be easy kiddo?".

"Well.. I mean kind of since I saw you doing it and I believe I could do it too" the fishing rod caught a fish and I tried to reel it in "But I can't do it Uncle Ben look at the fish, it's taunting me and you know I have bad luck" I said looking at the fish jump off the water every few seconds as I tried to reel it in.

Uncle Ben then continued "Nonsense Peter, good or bad luck has nothing to do with right or wrong but with opportunity and confidence" suddenly I was able to catch and reel in the fish.

I gasped at what I just did HOLY SH-" Uncle Ben give me a stern looked what I was about to say "I MEAN HOLY COW YOU SEE THAT UNCLE BEN I said with such happiness.

Uncle Ben now smiled at me "I knew you could do it Peter, even if you have doubts on what you are doing always remember to believe in yourself".

I then put the fish in the container with all the other fish Uncle Ben catched and then I looked at him "What if I don't know what to do in situations that can bring doubt to me".

Uncle Ben then brought me into a surprise hug "Do what you do best Peter" suddenly everything went dark and Ben wasn't there anymore. I still felt 9 years old instead of 16 meaning….

"Uncle Ben? Uncle Ben!" I started running forward trying to look for a way out of the dark. But I only kept running a single pathway and once I started getting tired from running I stopped and for some reason I was crying "Why….. did you go Uncle Ben?"

I then I kneel on the floor and started crying more "ITS MY FAULT ISNT IT?! I WASN'T CONFIDENT IN MY ABILITY TO DO GOOD AS YOU WANTED ME TOO?! I'M SORRY UNCLE BEN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE AUNT MAY AND ME AGAIN!".

" _ **So…. this is your broken mind and body… And this the memory you hold precious"**_

I then looked around me trying to find who was talking to me but I couldn't find him "W-WHOS THERE?!" I asked and started feeling more weak and weaker as my vision started become more dark and a noticeable headache came "AHHH! MY HEAD! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" I then fell on the ground as I felt much weaker and slowly left the place that was only a void but then I only saw a glimpse of a humanoid person but with red eyes in the dark coming slightly closer to me.

" _ **Maybe… If you can get stronger… Will meet again… Young spider…..**_ " and then I lost consciousness.

* * *

I heard a buzzing noise in my room, _and it wasn't my spider sense just to be clear._ I then sit up on my bed and I turn on my phone noticing that it is 5 am "Another day another nightmare" I shove those thoughts out my head whiles wiping my face from sweat I usually get with those nightmares, I also notice I wasn't wearing but a boxer and I was sweating more than usual, _how odd indeed especially that person who seems…. Familiar and real like I know him from the way he talked ... Plus he knew my arachnid side…..._

 _Spring was already here and no longer it was cold, so that means I started wearing some spring clothes for once, but even before that I to got check something._

I went on my computer and turn it on. I also went into a program for where I can find my spider trace to see where it's at, _this also a second option since the tracer doesnt use alot of power where it can signify my spider sense frequency from long distances._ Once my program stop loading, I found that the tracer was in fact attach to something, _most likely a car, lets seeeee._ I open its hidden camera and I could see that it was in some kind of garage and from where the tracer signified to the program "Bronx…. Great". _The bronx isn't the type of place I would go unless I want to get caged by Matt's bulletproof friend and Matt won't save me this time. Heh stupid headband must of dropped it by now…._

I logged out of the program and put my computer to sleep, I went into my closet to put on a short sleeve shirt and a short pants that showed off some physiques that I always tried to hide, I also put on shoes but no socks, _yes for once I should try to act normal for once._ I then went out of my room and went downstairs, once reaching the living room I see Aunt May sleeping but I can also see tiredness and maybe, _depression….._ I then looked away and grabbed my keys and went out of the door and lock it behind me.

I of course start my early stretches until I hear the door open "well you're up early red" I said now looking at MJ.

"And your…. Being polite?" she asked with questionable look.

 _Maybe it has to do with fact how her father treats her or…. NA_ "I was polite when we hanged out yesterday".

She then started to think about yesterday" Huh, how did I not notice that?" she said. I started to look at what she's wearing which was a dark hoodie that shows her red t shirt and, _no Peter not the their…. But her physiques is something to take in since her belly is showing._ Also dark yoga pants and some ordinary shoes.

"Well you were to busy holding my hands and dragging me to places that you couldn't hear my vulgar languages" I said making her chuckled slightly.

"You uh.. Going to jog right?" She asked.

"Yes why you ask?"

"Well for one your not bare feet and I wanted to join your little jog" she said with a smile.

I then looked at her again with a straight face and stop exercising "I'm going to be a dick here and say no on that"

She then moved forward and zipped up her hoodie but not all the way "Too bad, can't push this girl when she gets to close tiger"

I then rolled my eyes "And you wonder why I rather isolate myself from people like you"

She then had her hands on her hip "You finished?" I looked at her curiously and she took off jogging forward "Come on tiger I haven't had these type of jogs for like ever"

I shake my head and jog forward reaching by her side "You are a very troublesome woman MJ"

She give me a smile "Aww thanks dick head" and then she started to increase her speed a bit, I did the same and I can already see her grin become more widen every few seconds. And that's when I know she wanted a competition because then suddenly she was sprinted forward _ohh test of speed huh?_ I of course start sprinting at her level and we were side by side again "Never took you for a runner".

She then took a sharp turn to her right and I followed her as we begin running further away from Forest hill "Well there's lots of things you haven't know tiger".

"And what's up with the tiger? I already am that attractive to you?" She start sprinting a little faster each time we kept passing streets and boroughs, _impressive…_

"Maybe you are starting to attract me, Keep up slugger!" she said running further and further away from me.

For some reason a grin kept growing ever so slightest, I then start running a bit faster reaching near her "You were saying red?"

She then looked at me "Oh look who is giving out nicknames, am I that attractive tiger? Hope you can back that stamina of yours can do more then just run" She then ran into an alley but I slow down a bit wondering whats she going to do. Their was a dead end with a brick wall in front of us, _No she isn't going too._ MJ easily use one of her feet when reaching near the wall and use her acceleration and push herself upwards climbing off the wall and went on the other side "HOPE YOU DON'T JUST HAVE LOOKS TIGER OTHERWISE BYE BYE!" she yell from across. But I've done this before so it wasn't no surprise that I did same thing as she did once both of my hands touch the top of the brick wall, I pull myself upwards so it allowed me to maneuver my body in mid air and I landed with a safety roll, MJ watch with almost astonishment with what I did but I give her a small smile "You were saying red?".

She then smiled and move closer to me "Hmm so you were hiding something, never took you for a gymnastic type of guy"

"Well again never took you for a runner and a parkour person"

"Well I guess we surprise each other today tiger"

"I'm still trying to wrapping my head why I let a girl get this close to me"

"You mean this close" She said as she now was really close to me even to the point where our noise is almost touching, she is also sweating but not out breath and neither am I. There was a blush that was trying to come out as I can see she was eyeing my lip.

I cleared my throat and I back off a little "Ummmm so since neither of us are out of breath want to run some more".

She smirked when she could tell I was getting nervous but before she ran she then hit my chest for an odd reason and ran forward "Keep up tiger!".

For another time I smiled and ran side by side with her again "Hey! I prove just enough that I'm faster then you".

"Yea right"

We both laughed at our odd competition we made, _She is something else.._

* * *

We ran around queens and then we realize it was 7:50 am and we have school on a thursday of course so we ran back home and put on our school clothes. Another odd thing that is happening is that I am now walking to school with one of the beautiful girl in school including one of the most popular girl in school. More or less she ditch her clothes she ran with even smelled like she took a quick shower, she was now wearing a black shirt with the words " _ **U.S.A**_ " written on it her belly was also showing you can even see those abs, …. _those abs….._ , I shook my head out of dirty thoughts that seem to be growing as I start hanging with MJ, a lime like color pants and a light green adidas shoes. Another odd thing she also smells really good like… like, _flowers? Maybe,_ but not only that she tied her red hair on a pony tail even had silver piercing on both of her ears, _her bag was about ordinary as it can be what else there to say._

 _But then there's me, wearing blue button down shirt with a black t shirt under it that you can see, I decided not to wear my activity suit until later it was warm enough to make me sweat in it.I was also had black jeans and again with the same nikes shoes that I wear almost everyday because I don't feel like spending money on new shoes these days. My color of my one handed bag is green and because I haven't mention the color because I didn't feel like too._

"Well" She stretched hers arms "That was nice workout early morning, I can see why you would do it everyday tiger" She said and started to play with my hands and even holding it as we kept walking to school.

"Why are you holding my hands?"

MJ then look at me "What don't want a beautiful girl like muah holding your hands?"

I begin to grow an annoying scowl on my forehead "Grumpy much?"

I ignored what she was saying then looked away from her as we kept walking "Fine I'll stop holding your hands… Pussy" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You knew for such a kind, gentle girl. You have a foul mouth and it does need cleaning"

She chuckled "Well I tried cleaning but that didn't work, besides they're just words".

"Well then you didn't had an aunt that can make the hulk run for his money" She looked at me with a blank expression and I looked back at her "What? She can I've seeing it… And I regret it".

Suddenly we both laughed softly, _It's weird… How I am able to just…. Be myself around her… Even if something keeps telling me not to get close to MJ or Harry or even Liz… It's not just MJ but its all 3 of them…. Maybe at some point when I am done with this vigilante business… Maybe I can start believing in myself to be a better person…. Just how you want me Ben._

As I we reached the school, I asked MJ something that might of been bothering me. I touched her hands to get her attention "What happen to the right side of your cheek? Looks kind of bruise"

She then touched that side and winced at the slight pain and then looks back at me with a smile that looked forced "Aww looks who is worried about little ol me, but it's nothing just me being stupid no one would notice with a bit of make up".

I frowned at what she said but I didn't pushed on and we proceeded inside of our school. I then for the out most time realized something and then turn my head to MJ "Did you just took my phone?" I said coming to a stop before walking up the steps before entering school

She laughs and walks back down the steps "Took you long enough"

I then raise my eyebrows "I was wondering why my pants felt lighter than usual and what did you do in the meantime with my phone?"

She then put both of her hands behind her back and smiled at me "Nnnnothingggg"

I just shake my head muttering about how troublesome of a situation I have been brought in by who ever god and went up the steps to school along with MJ.

* * *

By now I was in calculus learning about formulas. _By learning I mean learning new ways to sleep when you let the bad guys escape your sight. 'UGH'_ I screamed internally since I wasn't really over what happened yesterday. _By now everyone was talking about the latest youtube video of what I did. I could hear practically almost everyone from other classes even hear talking about it._

"Have you seeing that video were a guy with powers stopped a car from hitting the grocery store at 14 street" whisper some random guy in the class to the left side of me.

"I heard he did it with one hand" said another random dude.

Another conversation was happening behind me "You heard of this arachnid guy taking crime lords" whispered by some girl who seems like a chatter box to me.

"I heard he kills them" a girl responded to her

And in front of me their was another conversation erupting "Yo dude check this out" a guy was actually now showing two others guys some video, _probably that youtube video._

"Holy shit" one of the guys whispered back to his friends "Isn't it that same guy who stopped a car from crashing into civilians yesterday".

"I didn't take him for an underground fighter"

"Report said the guy who was driving saw the guy had arachnid like suit with a hood before a person head he hitted taking it clean off". Said someone who sounds like a nerd.

"Really?"

 _Yea I forgot to mention that when I use to do underground fights, some people record me in those fight, so now because of that I'm practically youtube famous as they said… Hell instagram famous maybe…_

 _But I am starting to get irradiated of how many people are talking about this,_ I decided to wireless earbuds that I made and don't often use it as I should, I then set it to some following music that were from youtube and put my head back into my arms resting it downwards.

Then as I still clearly can hear conversation started increasing in the room, I can tell the teacher was growing angry of how a conversation was interrupting his lesson that he wasn't technically teaching but playing a video of someone teaching math so he pause it "IS THIS WHAT YOU KIDS WANT TO TALK ABOUT!" he shouted "PEOPLE TAKING RESPONSIBILITY INTO THEIR OWN HANDS WHILES BREAKING THE LAW IN DOING SO" he then continue with his annoying rant "YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES OF ENCOURAGING THIS ACT OF VIOLENCE, IT'S ALREADY ENOUGH WHEN WE HAVE HEROES LIKE THE FREAKING AVENGERS BUT EVEN MUTANTS. SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEARN SOMETHING MEANINGFUL FOR ONCE" _In mr Zachery class, it tends to be like this for most of the time and again he goes on with those annoying rants of his,_

Whiles the whole class had been quiet, I picked up my head from sleeping and decided enough was enough with the annoyance "So" I shrugged and got people's attention in the classroom "What is so bad about these people trying to make a differences when their are people who can't compete with the big bad guys".

Mr Zachary took his glasses off "Mind your tongue Mr Parker, just because you're one of the brightest student in this building doesn't mean you get to talk above your authority"

I then rolled my eyes "It's my mouth sir I can do with what I please besides you have some type of grudge or more less hate on super humans and mutants alike". I decided to get up and put my backpack around me and leave the room.

"Where you think your going Mr Parker I am in the middle of a lesson?" which made me come to a halt from leaving.

So I then look at him and gave him an answer "Oh fuck your lessons I can teach this whole fucking class and I could do a better job then you're doing you ecocentric hypocrite" I said loud enough for not just this classroom but others if they even have ears and I left the classroom leaving other people oing from what I said.

I begin walking in the hallways aimlessly, _Ok that was a bit arrogant even for me but it's kind of true when you have an IQ above 220 or so. But lately I've been angry for some reason, maybe it's because of my mistakes I keep making with these powers or something…._ Once I was out of my thoughts I somehow was already outside and walking somewhere in queens.

Whiles walking I decided to start moving faster and faster until I am running leaving some people behind me curious. I kept running and running until I reach and alleyway where no one saw jump up to a 8 story building. Whiles on the roof I kept running feeling the wing passing my cheek every second. I also flip over obstacles and slide under some obstacles. I then step one obstacle to another and jump to the other side of building and I kept running till the end where I jumped again in the air. And it made me feel alive more and more like my anger was quelled, I then stopped and take a look where I am and I wasn't that far from the school. But then my ears caught something and when it did I hop down to the lower side of building.

"HELP ME SOMEONE!" I heard a woman's voice screamed down an alleyway, I peeked to see what's happening and when I did I saw 5 gangster like thugs threatening the african american woman. She had a purse and a tank top with a jeans and slippers.

"No one is coming to save you girl, you either pay us or we'll do more than make you scream" Said one of the thugs, it seemed one of them was going to rape her as well.

"Please!" She said "I-I'll pay tomorrow I swear" She even whimpered too.

… _I can't save her…_ _Even if I want to I don't have a suit on nor a hoodie…._ _And it isn't my problem…. right?..._

"AHHHHH NO!"

"Shut up bitch, hold her down boys" I can hear them doing more and more, and my hands started clenching even more to the point where I did something foolish but before that I saw clothes that were hanging and I took one of them that was a bandana that cover up my nose and mouth and put a headband as well in front of my face. I then lept down and landed on top of one of the thugs breaking part of his ribs and maybe a lung or so.

I then turn to the 4 remaining thugs, _Just how Matt and Sticks thought you Peter._ One of them pulled out a gun but I swiftly move forward and kick his gun and did on kick to his head putting him on the floor, I can tell they were all young, _they don't deserve to live with what they were doing to her but….._ Something came into my mind, I didn't killed 2 others so I did something surprisingly and grabbed the two last thugs and push them on the wall but not as hard I usually did "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT TO DO FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES… TRYING TO STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S HARD ON EARNED MONEY AND EVEN RAPING GIRLS WHO DON'T DESERVE THE KIND OF TREATMENT!" I shouted at them and I can tell they were afraid.

"Please don't kill us!" One of them said.

"Y-yeah please it was a mistake".

 _Lie,_ "OH I COULD KILL YOU TWO EVEN YOUR PALS THAT ARE UNCONSCIOUS BUT I'M NOT THIS TIME" I then grab them from the wall and hold them towards the woman who now was looking more scared "THEN TELL HER YOU SORRY!"

"S-sorry" they both said at the same time and I pushed them away from the alley and let them grab their friends and ran from the scene they caused.

Surprisingly once I turned around the woman hugged me "Thank you! Thank you! Who ever you are" she said.

Once I got out of her clutches I ran back up the building and then fell on the ground and rolled myself on the building to where I now took off the headband and bandana where I was now looking up the sky.

"What am I doing with my life?"

"But more importantly why did I just did that?".

My phone buzz and I can see someone texted me and it was a new contact that I didn't even give her permission to put her as a contact.

 **Mary Fucking Besty KIND OF Jane :You ditched without me :(**

 _ **Me: Well you didn't hear what happened?**_

 **Mary Fucking Besty KIND OF Jane: Of course I did, you putting the middle finger to that Zachery teacher that clearly know one likes in calculus. BTW if you're still in queens meet me behind the school, were going to play hookie :-x**

 _She did not just did that… But she clearly did…..._

* * *

 **So as I mention from here on out chapters may seem to get longer as I want to basically go the full entire day of Peter from school to his extreme activities he does. Also more character development yay!.. I guess right? Notice how I mention two other heroes that'll Peter eventually meet up with... If by meet more like unfriendly btw.**

 **Hope you enjoy it and until next time.**

 **Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**So kept you waiting huh? Either way I apologize for my absent in this story and well whiles I would be continuing this story the updates would be slow because mostly because I have been having trouble how to proceed onwards with this story and personal stuff and all. So yea hope you guys like it.**

 **Yo: My bad, I was an idiot and should of know it was 220.**

 **Rider Paladin: he was trained mostly by daredevil and later by sticks I don't want to go in depth on it just yet but the idea I have is really good. And yea he knows Luke cage enough to avoid him at least until he figures out a way to actually make any type of damage to him. Peter doesn't often pull his punches even if he was taught better some expect more of that. Even if Peter is using his powers for vengeance and sometimes he could let an innocent die even when he knows he can save them like chapter 2 for instance, he is slowly realizing that he can't let people die under his watch and it will have negative effects on him mentally and we already know he isn't necessarily stable as he should be. Aunt May of course cares deeply for her nephew as if it was her son and she knows he is going through things but it brings a toll on her since he keeps secrets to himself and this has been going on before he got spider powers so you might get some flashbacks starting at the next arc. Got build that love relationship between those too and yea I use that scene from ultimate spider man in vol 14 to not only show that their are people who hates people with abilities but to also show how Peter hates when people talk a lot of shit about them.**

 **I own nothing at all now on with the story, oh and a bit of warning and I know this is a rated M story but self harm is mention in this, you have been warned.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Pain is a drag**_

 _Never thought I would be hanging out with the girl next door again. Once upon of time we were friends, maybe the best of friends you could say. But from the tidbits I can remember, we had a falling out that destroyed our friendship. Whether it was her fault or my fault I never bother to care to remember in fact there are a lot of things I can't seem to remember whether it was important or not._

 _But somehow I am pushing past whatever happened to us in the past_ "HEY!" I said seeing MJ taking a bite of the hamburger I was eventually going to eat.

 _Because in a way I enjoy these little moments that feel… nostalgic,_ MJ look at me with one of those puppy dog eyes she tends to do whiles swallowing the hamburger she took a bite out "Can't blame an innocent girl who didn't do anything bad".

"But I was going to eat that".

"Soooooo it was their just hanging around in your hands not being touched".

I then sighed and wrapped the hamburger in its scrap paper and put it in my bag, we were walking around the park in queens but before that we stop by a food stand that MJ wanted to try out. MJ for some reason likes to play with my hands and whiles I don't say anything it does kind of tickle a bit "Can you like stop touching my hands?" I told her.

She then gives a small pout but still plays with my hands "It's rather soft like how I remember it".

I at least tried to make an attempt to ignore what she is doing, but not only that but how she refers those words in past sentence and it some what gets me annoyed and I don't know why. I then looked up in the skies as we kept walking around the park full of people doing their own activity like every modern people does, _beautiful day that I sometimes wish I can enjoy without thinking about the blood shed I make when wearing that mask._

"What are you thinking tiger?" MJ asked me pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"Nothing just your average teenager boy.. Stuff".

"But you're not that average at least not to me".

I then look at her curious of what she meant "Enlightened me how I am not your average teenager then".

"Well for one you tend to hang out… alone, you're a much better runner then I remember, you also can handle yourself in fight from what many people saw on facebook of last years fight. But I still seem to wonder.." She paused in her sentence as I went to sit by the tree whiles she looks at me "Is this that boy who always seem to hide behind a mask?".

 _If words can hurt like my punches, I guess this one does because somehow I haven't felt sorrowness since… ever, I can feel pain and take it, I can feel regret fullness and take it… But somehow hearing those type of words come out of MJ herself makes me feel like….. Like shit. Like I've done something wrong very wrong… But I can't seem to know what I did wrong…. But I only knew to ignore her for what she is..._

Mary jane stand their for what felt like minutes just staring at me like if she was looking for any sign of emotions but I didn't give a way, _since those I can suppress but somehow can slip with situations, Stick always says that I am weak because I can't suppress my emotions and be a warrior that he wants me to be . Whiles Matt being the ever wise man says we are human and that we need to feel a bit of emotion once in awhile. But why can't I feel that when I kill or brutally wound the people who I come across with. Is it because I am not human after all?_ Whiles deep in thought I felt MJ sit by my sides and a lean a bit on my shoulder _._ We didn't say anything else to each other and now I then feel her head fall on my shoulders and I can tell she was sleeping. But it made me wonder, _What was I like around her?_ I didn't know when but I went to sleep as well but not before having a migraine that hurt. A lot.

* * *

 _ **(10 years ago June)**_

"Agh!"

"Come on Flash he isn't going down yet"

"Yea yea I know, Puny parker always tends to pick himself up from my beat downs" Said Eugene or flash as most people called him as kept punching me in the gut and cheekbones of my face which prompt up more bruises on my face.

"C-come on Eugene… I had enough already…." I told him but he kept punching me whiles his friends who were in the higher grade hold me down from moving. _It's always been like this with him and I, I can fight back but Uncle Ben always tell me to not let the bigger man win and walk away… but I always get beat up when walking away from this…_

 _Especially calling him Eugene,_ Eugene friends snickered when I called him by his real name and this led to Eugene to get angry at me and let out more punches that started give a bloody nose and make my face swell and more until finally he kicked me hard in chest letting all the air out of my lungs and sent me crashing into the water "STAY DOWN PUNY PARKER OR NEXT TIME I WON'T HOLD BACK" he screamed out to me, but I let myself sink a bit further in the water as I hold my breath under water

Once Eugene and his friends were gone, I got up from the water and swim myself to where their was land, I then shake myself seeing how I was very wet and I could possibly get sick.

"Good thing it's now summer vacation… Doesn't mean it'll get better causes that's how my luck is these days..." I then sighed and proceed onward to myself.

"Your pretty strong for a kid who had gotten beat up and thrown in the water" said what seem like a female voice.

I then turn around to see a girl, _a… girl…. Pretty one to be exact…. is actually talking to me….._ She was wearing what looked to be a light blue tank top shirt, brown short pants and sandals, her skin looked beautiful and it was not just that her red hair make her look like a knock out better than the other girls in the school. _Ok Peter it's just a girl… a rather pretty one…. Come on say something…._ Nothing came out of my mouth except leaving my mouth kind of open.

"Um might one close that mouth unless you want to eat flies if you're cool with that" she said with a smile.

"Uh um uh, w-who-"

"Mary Jane watson your soon to be classmate and hopefully friend" she said letting out her hands for a handshake.

I then looked at her hand and shaked her hands "P-Peter Parker" I stuttered out of my mouth.

"Yea I kind of know that since I might of saw how you got like… that, so what you doing out here by yourself?" she pointed at my still wet clothes.

"I-I was just enjoying the view… And Eugene just likes to play around with me it's not a problem" I said now looking down to my feet.

"Andddd you're lying Petey, I know my fair share of bullies and that kid is not one of your friends".

My eyes widened a bit kind of surprise that someone could see through my lie pretty easy. Infact not many people could see through my lies, _she is different…_

"How were you able to take those punches, I mean you do look like shit but uh you're still standing" she said walking close to me like she is inspecting me.

"Well" I sheepishly rub my head "I am kind of use to it I guess".

Mary Jane had sad look in her face from what I said but she kept inspecting like if she is trying to crack the biggest mystery "Hmmmmm, your interesting person Petey, able to withstand someone who is stronger than you means you're hiding your true strength I'm guessing" I didn't know what to think of Mary Jane, she came out of nowhere and presented as this energetic and fun person but she also seem very smart and she is one of the few people that notices me "now let's go!" she grabbed my hands and proceeded to drag my with her.

"W-where we going Mary Jane?".

"Get you clothes of course" she said and with a surprisingly devious smile that meant no good, _What am I getting myself into now?._

* * *

"I don't think I'm comfortable with this Mary Jane".

"Come on Petey its simple plan, we climb over the fence, proceed to the yard and steal their clothes. They wouldn't even know" she said.

"But I can see a dog house in the yard".

"It's a sleep, don't worry Petey".

The nickname she keep saying made me cringe a bit "But that's stealing,even it's not a big issue my uncle Ben said stealing is wrong".

"It's not stealing more like borrowing. Don't be such a pussy Petey" she said now already climbing the fence, I did the same and somehow I made over with Mary jane without falling that is.

"Please don't call me Petey and please don't say pussy.. It's not a very good word to say.." I said as we both proceeded to the yard where a kids cloths was hanged up and drying.

"But you are being one though" she then took off the clippers on the hanger and throws the shirt and pants at me "I won't look unless you want me too" she teased which got me to blush and it made her chuckled and she turned around.

I started undressing my still wet clothes, I was wearing underwear but it was a transformer one but I quickly looked at Mary Jane and she wasn't watching which was good. I put on the shirt that was bright orange striped with a bit of red and blue short pants. Oddly they fit well on me but now I wonder how I was going to explain this to my aunt and uncle "Finish" I told her and she turned around. She eyed me up and down looking at what I was now wearing.

"Hmmm you don't look that bad… Tiger" she said with a smile.

Her smile made me blush a bit "Why tiger? I thought "Petey" was a way of a nickname that you made me hate now"

"Well I now know a way to annoy you, and in a way you're characteristic speaks of a tiger. You are very cautious about yourself and I can tell that you can be very energetic when you want to be. Most importantly I believe you can see stuff that not many people" MJ walked over to a swing set that the family had in their yard, she then sits on it and swings her self but with little to much force to actually make her swing.

I was looking at her knowing their was more to what she is saying "What do you mean that I can see stuff that no one else can? I mean I can only see the same amount of 180 degree like every other human bean"

MJ let out a chuckle "And you screamed more of a dork each time you speak, but I mean… you can see the good and bad in people and you always let the bad people push you around and even if you know you could probably do something about it but you also put a mask that hides your true self because you believe the mask can protect who you are ".

I looked at her with wide eyed realizing that their is a girl that has taken their interested in me, that was able to see through me even the mask I started putting on when my parents stop taking interested in me. _For once… Someone understands me._ I gave a small smile and started walking to the swing set and I then went and sit on the ground near the swing set that MJ was on and we both look at the sky "You're the same aren't you? That not many people could understand what your feeling?"

"Maybe, maybe not" she push herself with legs to swing a bit more but somehow I can still her smiling "You just gotta find out tiger"

I raised an eyebrow as I watched her swing herself more on the swing set "How am I going to do that"

She then stop and gets of the swingset and pokes my forehead "You're a smart boy figure out yourself".

I smiled back at her and I got off from the ground "I'll take note of that, so can we get out here before we go to jovie MJ?"

She sighed and pouted "Fineeee your such a buzz kill you know that tiger".

We both walked forward to the fence "You know, no one has ever called me by that" she said.

I stopped in my tracks and look back at her with a smile "A pretty girl like you deserve a nickname you know" MJ then smiled once again losing that gloomy feeling and starts walking forward.

But then we heard a dog starting barking and it started coming out of its den, I can tell it was a guard dog from its dark black and brownish fur and its sharp teeth each time it barks at us "Anddddd I called it that this was going to end badly".

"HEY WHO OUT THERE" said someone from the house.

"And this is our que to high fucking tale out of here" said MJ as we both run to the fence climbing over it. Knowing us we kept running and running but we were both smiling because in a way it was fun to have someone who likes and yet can understand you then others.

* * *

"Well look at you" MJ said as we walk down a sidewalk in the same path since she lived near me.

"Hm?" I said.

"I didn't know you can run for that long".

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even know I had it in me. But I really feel like I want to drop and just die from how far we run, in fact no one was chasing us and we kept running for no reason" I said looking at her with annoyance for the fact of the pointless running.

She giggles "Well I never had someone who can keep up with me".

I smiled at her "I never had someone who appreciates my intelligence".

She then rolls her eyes "No one appreciates a smart ass".

"Hey! I am not that much of smart ass".

"Yes you are".

"No I am not".

"Do you really want to start this".

"I don't know what about you?".

It was like this for while when we were walking back home, I find out that MJ moved from chicago but never gave a reason why. She lived with her mom and dad but again never really talk much about it. I wanted to ask her more but we already reached our home.

"Huh never picture to have a girl next door" I mumble to myself..

But somehow MJ heard me and yanked my ears "OH YEA WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, THAT I AM UGLY!".

"OW! OW! OW! N-no n-othing like that MJ".

She then proceeded to hit my head with her knuckles and man it hurt more then Eugene's punches "HMPH!".

She then proceed up to her steps and opens the door with her keys but looks back at me with a smile that made me blush yet again "It was nice meeting you tiger".

"y-yea , it was nice meeting you too MJ" I stuttered out whiles rubbing my neck and looking at a different direction.

She giggled "It's so easy to make you blush".

From her laughter that raised, it seemed my face begin to red "I-Im b-blushing n-no" I shaked my head "Y-you're blushing" I stuttered out another form words that had no meaning.

And in this case it only increase MJ laughter "Yea yea whatever, see you later then"

"Which is when?" I asked.

"Hmmmmmm, who knows maybe tomorrow".

"Yea I would like that".

We again both smiled and I can hear someone screaming for MJ in the back of her house "I gotta go tiger so see you later, again heh" she then closed her door but I can see her from windows and she then waved at me and I waved at her.

I then walk to my house with a single thought, _Someone who actually appreciates who I am.. I feel like my luck is getting better._

* * *

 _ **(Present day)**_

I open my eyes slowly since the sun is hitting me at full force but somehow I wasn't even focus on that, I remember something… Something important, _I didn't even remember how we first met… and it was very nice…. So why did I always ignore her? And why did I always had some type of hatred towards her…._

It was all a mystery that I wonder, I tried to sit up a bit more but once I did I felt someone sitting on my chest, and I can see MJ sleeping away whiles also on my legs and cuddling me a bit even clinging on my shirt. But looking at her like this made me felt something that I thought I wouldn't ever feel, _Sadness….. I feel sadness how I ruined something beautiful…._

I then played with her red hair and it feels silky and very nice, _even smells wonderful wait since when have I ever thing about this._ MJ stirred a bit more on my legs and I can see those gorgeous green eyes of her whiles keep playing with her hair, _where have I been to not see someone wonderful was once in my life._ Somehow there were thoughts that I thought were long gone but I feel some of it coming back as if part of me was lost or closed off for reasons that I have yet to understand.

MJ cuddled more using my chest as a pillow "You haven't done that since the 5th grade..".

I begin to make her hair curly a bit which got her to giggle "I never did thank you for helping me get me new clothes did I?".

She then looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes "Yea… you did"

Their was that tingling again that felt like she was lying but I ignored it. We stayed silent for awhile as we watch people's activity in the park. It was a beautiful sight where people doing their own thing, eating, talking, texting, taking care of their kids even sleeping. _Is this what it means to be human…_

"MJ?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What happened to us?"

She didn't say anything instead I feel that she is becoming more uncomfortable by the minute from where our conversation was going. She then sit up and move a bit further from whiles having her arm resting on her knee.

I thought she wouldn't talk, I thought she would stay quiet or even leave for that matter "You really want to know what happened to us Peter?"

I was thinking about saying no and walk off to my house so I can fine that hammerhead guy but…. "...Yea"

"...Well I couldn't really blame you. I mean you lost your uncle Ben, your Aunt May wouldnt tell me whats going on with you, and I can see you were shutting everyone out… even me. And it wasn't just that" she paused as she took a breath in and out and I can tell she was having a much harder time talking and… I really didn't know what to do "I…. I mean I couldn't really blame you….. I keep telling myself that….. But you know what since you ask" She then raised her head "It is your fault… It was always your fault Peter…. and yet it was my fault at the same time…." She then got up with her bag and walked off somewhere, but I can hear her small crying each time she moves further and further from the park.

I sighed and looked up to the skies, _god must really love this… of how I am getting what I deserve of how much I hurt these people who I once cared about so much…. But now…_ "I don't think I truly ever cared about them… stick was right… I am weak…. But he is wrong about one thing and they didn't make me weak…. Instead by pushing them away…. I realize I made myself weak…."

* * *

To get my mind off my teenager life that I started to open up as of late, _which I didn't want to open up since I knew something like this would happened._ I swung over to the bronx to find hammerhead and to most likely get information on tombstone. Whiles I am on top of the building I was focusing my spider sense to find where the spider tracer signal was coming from. I was around near Holland ave, the goggles were broken and basically gone from the explosion and so I put on a mask that was darkish red with web threads and a reflective lens that I use to wear when I first got my powers.

My head started to feel the tingling sensation and that meant it was nearby. I jumped to the next roof, hopping over obstacles and using both my hands to push myself forward into the air and off the building. I send out a web to a building and swing myself north to where the frequency was at. I jumped off the web line whiles horizontally shifting my body in mid air. I then use my feet to cling on to a building where I use my momentum to horizontally run along the building, once reaching near the end I then jumped off from the building with graceful speed and I use that speed to grab onto a street light pole where I rotate my body vertically that l again launch myself in mid air where I send another web line and swing to the right heading more towards a highway. I bounce off web line that allowed me to vertically flip myself in mid air and then I shoot a web line that I pull myself forward to the highway and I landed on top of car that was heading more and more to racer signal.

I then realize the spider tracer was heading more towards webster ave where a garage was their. I then jumped off the car land on a ground with a roll. I kept running and running as I move through thain family forest reaching more through the rock garden. At this time it was close, I jump over a tree to other trees and use both web line to 2 trees and launch myself up top of the garage and I landed on the car.

And then it made its alamar noise, _fuckkkkkk._ I then roll of the car and hit it with my legs with enough force to somehow shut the car alarm off, _well.. That's one way to shut it off._

 _Ok let's see if I can sense any hostile activity._ I once again crouch on the ground and focus on my senses to allow me hear through out the bottom of the garage. At first nothing but cars either moving in or out, some people making conversation whether guard or simple civilians.

 _Odd, I can tell the spider tracer is around the bottom of the garage but still…_ My senses begin to blare very loudly, and I lean myself backwards where a bullet was sent out from my front view and then I jump in the air where 3 bullets were coming from west, south and east of me. _Fuck their invisibile aren't they?_ Once landing I cartwheel away from more bullets that were beginning to fly towards me and jump backwards over a car to give me cover as they kept shooting, _ok ok ok they are trained to kill, they got technology that makes them invisible and it was probably my fucking fault that I couldn't keep it stealthy. FUCKKKKK._ My sense begin to blare more and so I push myself forward and jump into the air where the car exploded and it caught me in the midst and I flopped on the ground hitting hard, _this is not how captain america deals with these situations._

I shake my head a bit and tried sit up but from the guns clicking their were at least 6 highly trained men that can potentially kill me if I allowed them to and so I decided to do something about the situation.

I put both hands in the air and kneel "Hi guys name spiderman please don't kill me or I'll be late to my friends birthday party and I am totally innocent and I repeat TOTALLY"

"Hmph amusing how a person like you can cause me enough trouble to get my attention"

And so all 6 guys became uncloaked wearing white suits that looked to be prototype and not the full stink of it, and from the logo it seems it was being made by trask, _where have I heard that from._ I put the thought aside for later as hey still had their guns pointing at me and then their came the big man himself. He wore professional black and white suit and pants whiles wearing shoes that look so polish that I might of crawl myself over there and try to steal them myself. But the most define key features were his skin that was white and looked like a disease that was albinism even his hair was white and I know one man who had this.

"Never expected Lonnie Lincoln to be the tombstone" I said whiles getting up slowly so the arm man won't shoot

"And so your this spider punk I've been hearing about" he said

"I see my reputation proceeds me guess I'll bust out my moves as practice" since the armed man weren't going to shoot, I web 2 man were they were now stuck and couldn't shoot me but I also pull them closer to me were I bash their skulls hard enough for them to shatter and break their masks. I swiftly kicked an arm in his chest that sent him flying into a car where now there was a once spinal cord that allowed him to walk was now broken. 3 armed man either try to become invisible again or tried to shoot me but to them I was too fast and I easily uppercut one of the arm guys breaking their jar and sent him upwards that once he land he hitted his head and now was bleeding. I then backflip and kick an armed guy in the chest with enough force to almost destroyed his lungs and then I sweep the last armed man to the ground and jump upwards in the air and vertically flipping were my feet went through his chest and blood was spattered on the ground.

I then heard clapping behind me and I look at Lonnie "Such brutality young spider, an amazing feat of taking them down".

"OH so now I am young spider and not spider punk? Make up your mind stoney".

"You know you could work for me, and I can tell you're young not even in your prime and you show so much potential to be more then this killer vigilant you oppose to be. But what has me curious is why do this? What is your purpose that made you want to do good in this world" he said whiles leaning onto wall near the exit of the top garage.

 _Why do I do this? What is my purpose doing good in this world?..._ "You know quite honestly I've been wondering the same thing too in these past few days that I've been doing this".

"You have experience of combat and pain… And I can understand pain and where you're coming from. See I've been watching you longer then you know".

 _Wait What? No way no fucking way he can't know I am._ All these thoughts begin erupting in my head that all went to one singular thought. I rush forward to him and try to knee him in the head but somehow he dodge but it left quite a mark in the wall.

 _Kill,_ I tried to land a high kicks and even a side kicks but were all block. I tried to go faster and try landing palm strikes and elbow strikes but again were blocked and parried "Such anger that I can feel from your strikes" he said taunting me and I then jump and tried to spin kicked him in his head but all he did was caught it with one hand without a single struggle "Daredevil trained you well but not enough" he said with a smile that showed off his sharpen teeth and then he land 2 punches on me that sent my backwards but I caught myself with my adhesive ability and run straight to him.

 _KILL_ , I jump and tried to land a flying kick to his chest but he used my momentum and sent me flying to a car. "You can't win this spider, I had years of experience and you only looked to have at least 2 years of experience but I'll gladly yet you ty again" he said taunting me even more. _KILL HIM,_ I got up front flipping and tried to land both my feet to break his legs but he only knee me to the head that stop my attack. I then tried swiped him off his feet but he only hoped backwards and then I got up trying to land more punches more kicks but everytime I did those he parried, dodge and use his own attacks which begin to leave more damage on my body. He then kick me hard on the chest that sent me down on the ground.

 _WHY CAN'T I KILL HIM,_ I tried to get up but he planted his feet on my chest I tried to push it off but it was like trying to lift a train and I couldn't even do that. I grunted more and more whiles I tried to push him off me but then he started talking to me "Bloodlust, hmmm you are very interesting spider that's why I won't kill you. Yet that is" he then took his feet off my chest and begin to crouch down towards me "Now as I was saying before you rudely interrupt me, I have been watching you for years now, your arena fight was enjoyable to watch when I am either bored or I tried to make it as a way to make movie night for me and my daughter. But even then your raw, train to kill but still raw with emotions that you have yet to learn to either control or suppress. Heh, I was once like that very raw and emotions that I have yet to dealt with. But then life hitted me and told me to do better and so I did and well I guess you know how that turned out".

He then continued "I can tell you went through pain, pain that runs deep enough to never forget, I am guessing you use it as a drive to be this.. Violent hero. But I am also guessing daredevil isn't to happy about this am I right?" I didn't speak but that didn't mean I wasn't listening to what he is talking about, he then got up "You should know that I am dangerous person, and I do have dangerous friends who can always call to send to kill you, I may not know how you really are. But that doesn't stop me from easily finding you out" a car pulls up in the garage and I can see hammerhead with a big smirk on his face whiles Lonnie goes into the vehicle "I do hope we can be friends spider otherwise you better hope I don't come after you myself and I wouldn't hold back" the car drove off downer and downer until they exit the garage leaving me just laying there on the ground.

I then took off my mask where I can feel bruises from face to all over my body that was healing but not fast enough, I then sit up where my hair begin to fall down to my face "...he was holding back… Jeez… I am out of my league here… but should I really keep doing this... "

Oddly my hand felt like it had something that was crumble up and I open my left hand and open up the crumpled paper where it was invitation to some fancy party that was happening saturday "Hosted by wilson fisk himself.. Hmmm I'll be able to find out more of Lonnie's enemies if I go their".

* * *

I got home already out of my costume that I had to clean up, and luckily my face healed up nicely enough May wouldnt notice. I saw May sitting on the couch watching the news as they kept talking about the new vigilant that appeared.

I walked to the fridge and took out leftover meatloaf and milk, May already made before I even got home. I put in the microwave for it to warm up, I then look over at May who seemed to not acknowledge me yet, _Guess she is still mad from yesterday._

So I do what I always do "May I am sorry for yesterday… and you're right I am not fine…." she didn't move or even flinched to what I said, because normally I would never admit this, _but I need start being a better person to them…_

"Why is that Peter?" she asked while still having her eyes on the tv.

"... I guess maybe its because I realize how much I hurt the people I cared about.. And I deny that I wasn't hurting them but I truly was".

She didn't say anything, and the microwave stopped and I took out the meatloaf and I took a cup to pour the milk and I put it back into the fridge and I went to my room knowing that she probably wouldn't talk to me until tomorrow.

I closed the door behind me and put my bag down, I put on the radio and they were of course talking about the new vigilant.

" _ **Report says that this vigilante whiles helping out civilians and even stopping gangs operations, makes civilian feel less safe then they should. George stacy himself comment that "He is dangerous and is not to be trusted, he kills without any sort of remorse and officers are to either arrest or shoot on sight". But some people like to disagree with that like Jacob nielsen"**_

" _ **I mean yea he kills but he is doing what the police couldn't do in ages, infact he is taking matters into own his that even such heros like avengers over even the guy from hell's kitchen can't even do".**_

" _ **Another civilian named sasha rub had this to say"**_

" _ **They say he doesn't make us safe, but he makes me feel safe now gangs out their has something to fear"**_

" _ **Lastly another one name donald jensen who says he even saw him save multiple people from the car that was about to make more caustalites"**_

" _ **If it wasn't for him those people would of died, the ambulance wouldn't be fast enough to save them".**_

Hearing all this as I continue to eat my meat loaf had mixed reactions, sure I was feeling good that their were at least some people who appreciates my heroism, but their were others that are right that I am dangerous even a guy who was on the news at one point called me a menace to society. But all overall I wasn't even worrying about them, _why am I doing this and what is my purpose of doing this?_

I heard a knock on my window I can see MJ somehow made up to my window. I raised my eyebrow but I went to turn off the radio first and then open up the window for her to come in "Takes tiger your life savior" she said getting into my room.

I then went to sit down on my bed to eat the last few bits of my meatloaf, MJ seemed to be wearing a black hoodie, white tank top shirt that…. _Stop staring,_ and one of those longer short pants that was miltary color like. I can tell MJ was looking around in my room as I think she hadn't really been here in years "Alittle different but just as I remember, nedish room".

I chuckled a bit and I saw her staring at my meatloaf and once she tried to snatch the last one I instantly took it and shove down my mouth "nnope"

"Oh come on I am starving, I hadn't even eating since we were at the park"

I can tell she wasn't lying and I also seemed to remember that I have a burger in my bag "Wait here" I said going into my bag and taking out the plastic wrap and I opened up my door and went downstairs, I went to the kitchen and from Mays breathing pattern she was sleeping. I then put the plastic wrap in the microwave and waited for what seem like the longest 60 second of my life.

I then took out the now hot plastic wrap from the microwave and also grab a can soda from the fridge and went up the stairs to my room where I can see MJ sitting on the chair and going through my computer.

"You have a lot of naughty stuff here tiger, but I wouldn't tell except maybe harry" she said with a hint of teasing.

I groaned and closed the door behind me with my feet and I give her the can soda and burger "The things I do that I don't even want to do"I went and lay on my bed tossing my shoes to the floor.

"You should stay like that instead of mr dick head all the time" she said opening up her can soda and taking a bite out the hamburger that she bite off early "Stuelllll ggggoewwwd" she said whiles eating her hamburger.

"How come you're in my house without my permission or my aunt's permission?".

She didn't answer and went quiet for bit as she continued to eat and drink, but I can see the a small wound on her cheeks that her hair was covering or at least tried to cover but it also didn't help that her sense of smell was a bit changed, instead of her ginger like smell that I seem to always remember, I was smelling her blood correlation more than just one in fact, I then went to my draw near my bed head where I took out gaws some small bit of alcohol and a sew to help stitch up her wounds "Come here, you're bleeding".

She looked at me wide eyed surprise the fact I can tell she was bleeding but luckily it was the small cut she felt with her left hand that past to her left side of cheek gave it away but she didn't move except put down her food and her drink, so I then went to her "Here let me take off your hoodie" she stopped my hands from taking off her hoodie, and I knew there were wounds their so I moved faster than she can reacted and once I did took it off, I saw cuts and they looked to be cuts you do to yourself, I looked at her not with anger or curiosity I just looked at with neutral emotions"Did you cut yourself MJ?".

She didn't answer, so I went back to my draw to get out bandage wraps, no one said a word to each one I begin to clean her wounds with alcohol, the wounds were still fresh and they weren't taken care of. Surprisingly she didn't react meaning she either felt this before to the point where she won't scream or flinch and take it or is trying her best not to react. I wrap the bandages around her arms that were selfed harmed but I also cleaned her other wounds and also stitched up some parts of the wounds that weren't selfed harmed and more like someone was hitting her, _was it her father? Or even her mother? Or maybe someone else?_

Once I was done, I decided to sit on the bed head but still looked at her. I started off with something that would eventually let her talk "I…. am sorry for how I tore our friendship apart…. I mean for a long while I didn't bother to care why we weren't friends…. But now I guess it was my fault after all…. And I feel like I am too late to say this but I am truly sorry Mary Jane".

She didn't say anything but she did went back to eating and drinking and it was I guess something right.

Once she was finished eating her last bits of hamburger, she then looked at me "You know I kind of went out somewhere and picked a fight with some random people who were doing drugs and let their friends chase me from 31 street to all the way to the brooklyn bridge but I mostly lost them by west 4th street" she said with a chuckled and smiled.

I chuckled a bit aswell "Wish I was there, maybe we both could take on all them"

"Heh or lose our teeth and get a fucking black eye especially me and I had to paid someone to look this good".

I raised my eyebrow at her "You paid someone to look like this? Huh I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard that had to make a scary person".

She then grabbed my ear "TAKE THAT BACK YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD".

To add more to my pieling injury she was punch my sore body even more "OW! Would you stop that" she didn't and kept doing that to me" OW! OK OK OK I TAKE IT BACK".

She then stop and put her hands on her hip "Hmph better".

But then I had an idea and so it begin. I started to find out and if she was ticklish and well "HAHAHAHA STOP PETER HAHAHAHAHA!" she then fell over on the bed head where I am.

"Well think of this as payback" I kept ticking her vene more.

She kept laughing but also kept hitting me on my head but I simply ignored her attacks "HAHAHAHA! BASTARD HAHAHAH".

"Say your sorry then".

"HAHAHAHHAHAH NEVER HAHAHA!".

"Well then suffer the consequence".

And that's when I heard my door came open and I saw May at the door and she was giving me one of those looks. But it was an odd look, but it may have to the position I am at right now.

"I could've sworn you were doing hanky panky Peter".

"AUNT MAY!" I shouted and got off from MJs body and letting her sit up but she was also giggling along with May.

May only snickered even more "Oh hi there MJ I haven't seeing in while".

"Yea its been awhile ms Parker".

"Oh what I have to tell you about that, call May or your aunt May".

"Yes aunt May"

"GET OUT AUNT MAY PLEASE!" I shouted with embarrassment.

"Alright alright, I'll you go back to doing whatever you were doing"

I then got up and turn May around and move her from my room "Bye May!" and I closed my door and leaned on it "She is such a pain, and please don't call her aunt May".

She pouted and had her arms crossed that kind of did something that I tried ignore"Why shouldn't I? I am allowed to do so either way".

I sighed and let myself sit on the floor and shaked my head, _can't believe she done this._

"Come on tiger get back on the bed and be my pillow".

"No" I said plainly but it didn't stop her from grabbing me by my hands and push me on the bed and let her lay next to me and snuggle me "Why do I let you do this to me, were not even a couple".

"I mean we could be".

"Hmmmmmm maybe in my next life".

"You're no fun you know that".

"I've been told that for as long as I can remember or what you tend to say a buzz kill".

We stayed like this for whiled, time begin to fly but we hadn't fallen to sleep as of yet. MJ kept snuggling my body and I kept letting her because I couldn't denied the warmth she was giving off. For some reason she begin to hold hands now and buried her head on my neck "My… dad fucking hates me…".

I knew this but never told, but I didn't knew how long it was going to be fair and it seem like maybe since we met or something "Why is that?" She was quiet for a bit, guessing she was trying to find the words to say "... for one he doesn't really love my mom or me….. Especially me…. He would cheat on my mom denying the fact that my mom knows… And he would usually get drunk and that's where I fucking hate him the most….".

"...He hits you doesn't he…?" I somehow knew this from the bruises she would try to cover up with makeup or just shrug it off but I wanted to know from her.

Again she was quiet and bury herself more on my neck and I can feel tears were coming down from her eyes, and so I did what I thought was right and I placed my hand on her head comforting her "I know that feeling...:".

She then got up from my neck and looking at me with her eyes that were full of tears "Shut up….. You… have no idea what's it like because you never had a father who hates you…. Or a mother who pretends to act if she was fine…" she started to actually cry and now had both her hands on her face covering it "...but she really isn't….. And neither am I…."

I didn't know what to or how to comfort her so I just talked to her and admitted something for once "You're right.. I sometimes would tell myself I can understand those type of pains… But to be fair there are pain were I never experience and ,maybe it has to do with circumstance such as my parents not being there like they should be… even before they died".

MJ took her hands off her face and looked at me "You never talked about them…".

"Well… there wasn't much to talked about since I can barely remember ever really communicating… it was always aunt May and Uncle Ben who were their for me".

She kept looking me but she wasn't crying that much, she then went on top of me and lay herself on my chest. I rub her head giving her more comfort, MJ the asks me something "Does it get easier, dealing with pain".

I didn't know what to say about that except "...No".

But then again "... Yes…. it does get better… once you have someone to help you through it..".

We stay like this, one on top of the other and snuggling each other. We both slowly drift of to our own slumber from our both hectic day.

 _Pain won't ever stop…. But as long as you're there… maybe I can truly get through it._

* * *

 _ **Well I certainly finally know where to go with this story. And we finally get to see tombstone himself and he is someone to not mess with unless you have a death wish. But not only that, MORE DEVELOPMENT BETWEEN THESE TWO YOUNG ONES! And also we get to see Peter growing and learning to possibly be a better person and how he has repressed memories which is one of the reason to how he is too himself and the people around him. I'll try to update a bit faster but who knows.**_

 _ **So anyway till next time.**_

 _ **Peace**_


	7. Chapter 7

***Sigh* writing is hard but challenging and it whats makes it fun for me. But I think I found a way to make my life easier. Plan out my writing in a notebook. I am such a late bloomer sometimes.**

 **CRUDEN: I know I was just thinking about it. And I don't think you're an idiot and that's at least one person who sees you differently. Appreciated your love of the ever growing MJ and Peters relationship. And don't worry, from him getting his ass kicked by someone would actually make him use that big brain of his since he puts too much trust in his instant… and some people always tried to tell him that but he is teenager who rebels with a cause… I guess that seems right.**

 **Rider Paladin: Well Tombstone is of course more experience than Peter in almost every way, plus I wanted Peter to start waking up to the fact that these are people that can kill him or anyone close to him. At first I had my doubts of him accepting this too early but the now I am seeing it as a good way to make the story less dark and I don't want peter to be brooding like batman, Peter parker story is all about growth and going through boundaries that seems impossible at first. So having him realizes this is a good way to bring his more lighter side like in the comics. Well with him killing some people would agree soon to come in a chapter Peter would find out that not many people would agree to this act even a certain person with a hitler like mustache.**

 **Guest: Thanks for checking out this story.**

 **I own my router and but I don't own Spider Man, unless Stan Lee offers me for free.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Who I am

 _I didn't ask for these powers, but who's to say I'm going to complain about it._

 _Because if it wasn't for these powers, how else would I become stronger?_

 _Wait a minute, it's friday and I do think I am suspended for my outburst from yesterday right?_

 _Ok so I am guessing it could be like 5 in the morning since this is the exact time my body wakes up and I usually would run sometimes. But now I think I want to do something different for once._

My eyes open to see the ceiling of my bedroom, it had paintings of the solar system and each of the planets. From Mercury to Neptune to be exact, for some odd reason it felt like this was the first time I actually seeing this painting, but then it hitted me and I remember that Ben and May painted it when I was 8 since I always wanted to see the solar system with my own eyes.

 _How could I forget something like that?_

 _But beside repressed memories or something like that. I really got my ass handed to me yesterday. I should of been better than that, it was a poor excuse of fighting to be exact, I should of been smarter in the fight. Agh damn it I need some way to take the load off my chest, this superhero business I got into brings a lot more stress… But I got a perfect way to deal with this stress._

 _No not what Man or woman do to relieve their stress._

 _Wait the hell am I talking to?_

I sigh and sit up from my bed but somehow it felt off since I did remember having someone slept near me or on top of me, my head turned to the wind that had a drawing of sort. I got up from my bedhead and move towards the window, the drawing was a nice detailed girl who was smiling happily with hair that was a pony tail and was also detailed with some strands of hair going down to her face, she was wearing a hello kitty shirt and had a piece sign, the drawing was pretty good but there weren't any legs and the ears were looking a bit sharp. There was also writing on it saying " _ **Thanks for being their for me tiger"**_.

A rare smile formed on my face as I went to get my phone, keys and bag but not before taking a shower and put on some clothes for school.

"I should be thanking you red head".

* * *

By now I left queens and I was already in manhattan, but even before that I went to get something to eat in morning from my local daily near by. I hadn't went their for at least 5 months for some reason.

I was somewhere around 5th ave and I was looking for an alleyway, once I did I look behind me to see if anyone was there and kept my senses on alert just in case someone was either watching me or some random person decides to walk into this alleyway. I then ran up the 4 story building and flip myself in the air once I reached the ledge and stuck a simple landing. I started taking off what I was wearing which was a blue hood and black shirt that had linkin park written on it also consisting of blue and black adidas pants and black and red nike shoes. Once I finished undressing, I zipped open my bag and took out my costume which I called arachnid suit consisting of red from the chest, shoulders, arms and legs whiles also having blue section in each layer of the body parts whiles also having a black section on the back of the suit and a bit in front and the waist down whiles also having a spider insignia that was small up front but bigger on the back also consisting of a hoodie that was black that I added and I usually put on to add fear to my opponent.

Once I did that I put on my mask that I use which now covers my entire face, _good thing I put a hole that is barely noticeable to help me breath through it since I will not and I mean not make that same mistake as that dragonfly guy from that horrible movie starring the guy from drake and josh._ Once I was done I put my clothes in my bag and zipped up, I checked to see if my web shooters was filled which it was so I webbed my bag on the roof and run forward jumping off the roof whiles doing a simple backflip. I shoot out webline and push myself forward to add more swing to my speed.

I didn't know where I was swinging too but I needed someway to clear my head from yesterday, _I mean I literally got my ass handed to me and I also underestimated Lonnie in both strength and experience department._ Whiles jumping off my web line, I move horizontally shifting my body making it rotate clockwise making me move closer to a building so I was able to wall run on horizontally, from what I noticed before jumping off the building the lights were off meaning no one was there except a few bugs and rats running around their, _guessing the janitor hates his job enough to let the bugs and rodents party like it's 1999._

I kept swinging maybe north to midtown _I wasn't not paying attention except releasing more of my stress by web swinging,_ I then jumped off my webline and cling to a tall building which let me get an overview of the streets whiles also still in my own thoughts, _but then he is right to question my motives of stopping his operations in fact he is right to even wonder why I put on this dame costume for fighting thugs instead fighting people for…_

And that's when I realized something "I really am selfish and an idiot aren't I?" I spoke out loud as I jump forward and begin swinging but with more pace as headed east towards west 38th street "I mean all this time I've been saying that the reason I did those fights was to support May and I" I again said outloud as I jumped off the webline with a vertical flip and shoot another web lined and again pushing myself forward with more speed that once I jumped off my webline, it sended my high in the air "But no, I was doing all for myself because I needed something to punch, something to prove that I am alive instead deserving to die because I only bring pain and disgust to the people I want to protect the most, AND IT'S NOT THAT MANY PEOPLE TOO!" I screamed out loud whiles falling to ground.

I waited until the last moment to fire my webline which made me swing with a lot of velocity thanks to physics, I again move to towards another direction heading more towards west. Due my speed that I was swinging at I started to lose track where I was going just for the hell of it. I again bounced off my web lined but now I landed somewhere on top of 6 story building and just allow myself to crouch on the ledge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed for a good minute which got me wanting catch my breath for a moment.

I then lay on the roof I was on and again begin to sort my problems that I've begun to realize "I am an idiot for believing that being aggressive was the way to fight my opponent. That using my speed and strength to overpower your opponent is the way to win but I am wrong. If it was Matt he probably would scold me on forgetting his teachings, but if it was stick… yea I am not even going to say anything about him. But both would be ashamed of how I became and I already know they're both ashamed especially Matt for using his teaching for my own gain. I mean jesus the hell was I doing with my life".

I took another moment to breath "I am wasting my potential they would both say, but of course Matt didn't always like that fact I was becoming a vigilante for the time being and I still think he wouldn't like it now that I've basically became a full time vigilante. He would want me to focus on school and college and not focus on this life I've started/ But one thing is for sure he knows he can't stop me from making my choices only give me an opinion on his point of view or thing that would concern me and lead to shit. So now….. I need to start thinking and changing". My spider senses begin blaring, from what I was sensing it was coming from south from me. I concentrated my hearing so I can get a picture what was going on and all can hear was for one a cry for help and a car trying to start up.

"Yo what's the hold up man" someone said, _guessing a thug of course._

"Car won't start up fast enough" _Thug number 2._

"I mean that's how my car always wa-" I heard an impact meaning he was the civilian being car jacked.

Me acting fast jumped off the building and begin swinging to the location, _I won't let any innocent die, not when I wear this mask of mine._ I bounced off my swing and fired another webline as I can now see a two man wanting a man's car, one them was pointing a gun to the well suit and dress man who was now on the floor bleeding and another was starting up the car. Once I got closer I jumped off my webline landing on a building so I can overview the situation.

"GOT THE CAR WORKING LET'S GO" said thug number 2, the first thug was already running moving towards the car but I can also hear the gun ready to be fired at any second. That is until I jump off the roof and fired my webline that yank the gun away from him, I then landed on top of the man car but now I was holding thug number 1 at gunpoint.

 _No more aggressiveness,_ "OH! How the table turn on you too!" I said hopping off the car.

Thug number 1 had his hand up, he wear sleeveless jacket, a darkish kind of green pants and orange boots. He had a mohawk haircut and he also had. Right now he was looking a bit nervous which meant "You never been held at gunpoint by someone stronger have you?" I can also tell his nervousness was decorating a bit. Another thing he was young, but slightly older me.

I heard a gun clicked and it touched on the back of my head "Now don't you move bug boy we are going to take the car, drive away and everyone can walk away with a happy ending comprende? Now hands up and also give my gun back to my partner"

"Comprende?" I said turning my head with my hands up but still with the gun in my hand "siquiera sabes espanol?" from the confused look on his face I knew he didn't know much of spanish but it also gave me an opening too. I swiped his gun away with a simple slap and then performed a roundhouse kick but for the first time I realized something, that I don't know how to actually hold back my strength and I ended up making his head turn that I can hear a sudden snap in his neck which meant I killed another person. _And he was only a teenager and still had years ahead for him._ Once the other guy saw the way his partner neck was turned from my kicked, he went and took mad dash away from the situation that escalated.

I sighed and dropped the revolver "You know how this is going to end" I said loud enough for him to hear, I then fired my webbing at him which stopped his movement and so I proceeded again to try to hold back my strength and when I landed a drop kick at his back I ended up hearing his spinal cord cracked but on a positive note I didn't kill him since he his heart rate was still their and he was screaming before he felt to unconsciousness from the pain, _but jeez this whole entire time I thought I knew how to control my punches and kicks strength but now I realized_ that I need to relearn how to control my strengths.

I was brought out of my thought by the civilian who was now quivering on the ground from what he saw "Y-you killed and crippled them… w-without any remorse" he said whiles also stuttering a bit, he was in shock and it was not from the concussion but again the sight of what I did.

"I mean yea I did, but the most important thing is that are you ok sir? I think you need to get a look at that conclusion of yours" I said reaching closer to him and giving him a hand but I knew this wasn't going to end well.

He slapped my hands away from me "GET AWAY YOU FREAK! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM! THOSE MUTANTS WHO THINKS THEY ARE ABOVE US HUMANS JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE THE POWER TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT!"

"Ok now you're being an ass I mean I did save your life and your car for that matter".

Again my mouth got the best of me then my thinking skills "FROM WHAT?! JUST SOME PUNK KIDS WHO ONLY WANTED MY CAR, I DIDNT REALLY NEEDED IT OVER MY LIFE AND YOU KILLED AND CRIPPLED THEM EVEN WITHOUT ANY REMORSE AT ALL. THEY WERE ONLY YOUNG ADULTS AND YOU ENDED THEIR LIVES WHETHER DEAD OR ALIVE, THE BUGLE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU. YOU'RE A MENACE TO SOCIETY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY YOUR JUST LIKE THOSE DAMN MUTANTS!".

 _I know what he is talking about, and I understand, I didn't mean to kill that guy and crippled the other guy, they looked young but older than me guessing like 18 or 19 at best. Its because I am so use to killing that I don't know the first thing of restraint in fact I lost those restraints Matt told me after I made my first kill. But going as far as to call out mutants like that is just wrong, and I don't need to hear enough of his crap._ With that I jumped in the air and swung back to 4 ave leaving the still shocked man their on the ground whiles still quivering from what he just saw.

It was almost school time for anyway and it'll probably get my mind off of this.

* * *

 _Note to self: I should web swing in the morning more often._

" _GOOOOD MOOORINING MY FINE BEST FRIEND"._

 _Note to self: Kill myself before I have to deal with him._

" _HELLLLLLLOOOOO TIGGGGGER"_

"Oh god they're doubling!" I said loud enough for my two associates begin catching up to my pace whiles walking to school, _and by associates I mean by people who makes me wonder why I am alive._

"Doubling? As if I would talk or walk like this young red head who decides to hang out with a dork then me, I mean how is that fair?" said the snarky harold who I can now see with a large grin on his face on the right side of me. He is wearing leather clothes along with a leather brown jacket and mj shoes that basically screamed rich.

"And that's why you have no proper friends" said the fine red head Mary Jane Watson, she wore dark blue shirt that show off her belly button with violet pants and white and black puma shoes. Her red hair was also in a ponytail, _which makes her look more beautiful…. The hell is going on with me today? Oh right Midlife crises…. Wait.. I'M NOT EVEN OLD._

"Oh ha ha ha ha, fyi I do got friends"

"Ok Harry, name one friend beside us and liz".

"... Yo Pete help me out here" he whispered into my ears but I ignore.

"What I said, you have no friends maybe fake friends from your private school"

"Oh how you hurt my own soul ms watson".

"Like you ever had one"

"Ladies ladies ladies it's too early for this" I said trying to block out whatever these two were arguing about.

"Coming from a guy who technically is a pussy" Harold mumble out which I kind of heard and it allow me to hit his head "Ow seriously you and MJ have some kind of hulking like strength like jesus you guys be lifting weights or something?".

 _Odd how my hits which it did hurt Harry but when I put on my mask, I can't seem to hold back… huh._

"Wait hold that mcnugget, why you walking with us Harold you don't even go to midtown high" I said now looking at him.

"Did you said mcnugget?" he retorted.

"Pete that was reallllly corny" said MJ.

"Oh whatever I can be corny whenever want to".

"Yea yea we get it, you're lonely you need friends. Welll that's why I am here today to walk with my two favorite-"

Suddenly he stop talking when he saw Liz talking to flash and his gang, he was eyeing her down like a hungry tiger who is looking is prey, Liz look like she had her hair done because of how straight and well comb it looked, she wore a long sleeve pink shirt with blue jeans and pink nikes shoes that look like for running.

"Oh I think heaven is calling me guys I'll see you at 12 so we can play hooky again" he said as he basically speed walk to Liz whiles also giving high fives to flash and his jock friends leaving the two of us behind.

"You know I am surprised I even allowed him to talk to me at all".

"That's Harry for you tiger, great friend and all but once he sees what he likes he would forget everything around him to get what he likes".

"Again why are you holding my hands MJ?"

"Is there a problem?" she said trying to make her glare look intimated.

 _I've seeing worse_ "Well not really but we're not even a couple".

She sighed and let go of my hands"I wouldn't mind that Peter" she began walking to flash group but not before stopping again and looked back me that looked like a bit of longing "You know deep down that smart brain of yours and an ass like personality, what girl wouldn't date a guy who is caring and kind like you" she said as she kept walking further even what seems like her swaying that…., _I think my pants just got a little bit tighter their…._

 _What a pain is becoming to have these emotions that I took time to close off. Also she and Harold would be the death of me._

* * *

 _ ***BLARRRINGGGG***_

 _12 had reached, sometimes I tend to skip this part of time because the rest of my periods after lunch is pretty boring. Of course I have to be a somewhat good boy and appear in those three classes from time to time. English makes me sleep because of how much we read the same damn thing over and over something that social studies has in common with repeating their lessons, although I skip it I do tend to appear in ap biology because I am still a nerd who has a fangasm over science gadgets._

 _Reminds me that I should head home and take my brain out of the retiring section._

I started heading towards the stairs whiles they're still students walking around the school, once reaching down the stairs I went through the exit that leads outside of school and started walking somewhere mindlessly deep into my own thoughts.

 _May of course is never happy when I skip part of my classes and whiles she knows my routine and tends to not start another argument she is never happy of the way I treat my education._

And then I took a sudden stop for two reasons, one is where I realized that by continuing doing this I am wasting college opportunities which meant no good job. _That is if I am lucky enough to have a stark internship or reed richards baxter building internship, huh wonder when those type of internship would show up._ Another reason is that I am hearing someone arguing with other people near the one of open areas near the school grounds. I started focusing on the argument, _even though I like to admit that it's not my business to hear the latest gossip going on in the world of football._

"NO! I am not taking those steroids again, were already heading towards the championship and I can't afford to get caught!" said someone sounding a lot like the high school star quarterback Eugene himself.

"Dudeeeeee come on, you know every football player does this for fun! I thought you wanted in on the fun before we graduate this boring ass school" said someone in a more low and rough tone but also sound a bit older the Flash.

"Plus even without the steroids you made the team win 2 championships, 2 fucking championship Flash! You'll get a ride to college for free because of this and if I remember clearly that you and kong wanted in on this but you were newbies in training back in freshman year" said another voice in a higher tone but still mature.

"But that's the fucking thing! Kong and I wanted to do this for fun! To see what's it like when taking those stuff and now I don't want to do it again because of how much I'll lose cause of this"

"Man this is some bullshit why we even here Rick, you know how Eugene fucking is in th-".

 _Course he would always do that when people don't call him by the name I gave him when we were 5,_ I can hear flash struggling against the other group of kids which led to me sighing and before I knew it I was calmly walking by one of the open areas in the school ground. _They plan this out just right, its 4th period which allowed some people like me to dip school without people noticing and on the other note they would do this by an area where there's no one in the classroom even if their are windows._

I started hearing more of flash grunts and how the other football players are taunting him, of course I can also hear flash trying to shrug off either getting kicked in the ribs or being punched in the face when lying on the ground. _I give him that, when Eugene gets into the fights like this which not many people see he doesn't cry for help but more or less takes the beating he is giving and moves on._

 _Also why am I about to this,_ I cleared my throat loud enough "You know I don't think that's a nice way to say goodbye to someone" I said one of the three football players who stop their beatings to look back behind them. I then continued saying "You do know we need the quarterback alive if you want to win the championship or do you not care getting screamed at by your head coach again because I know that it's very annoying".

I then heard a whisper from one of the football player "Yo Rick, I thought you said no one would come around here this time?".

I can hear the person name Rick who I don't give a damn about remembering his name, groaning at the fact how this situation had to turn out "Oh yea, flash and I were just having a nice chat over here about how he should pick the right choices when being a good leader after we graduate from this school" he said whiles picking up flash and dusting him off a bit and fixes his hair that make it seem like he is doing this for the fun of this. Before walking of I can again hear a whisper but this time from that Rick guy "Next time Eugene you better hope you take it otherwise it would be less pleasant than today" _Huh, never thought I'll see the day where Eugene gets humiliated twice a year but at least he is not being watched by many people or being recorded._

Rick and his teammates begin to walk off dipping school like how I was but also having a noticeable smug on his face that said ' _ **Bitch I just did that and you can't do a damn thing about it'**_. I watched them leave before hearing flash starting talking "I didn't need your help Parker" he said.

I then looked at him to see bruises on face and how once was his nice jersey shirt and jacket that screamed football player, was now left dirty and there's even a notice of wear and tear here and their "Yea how about thank you Parker for helping me even though I don't deserve the help" I said with a calm tone that made him a bit surprised that I said it without any hint of anger. I then continue you on "Plus you have a championship coming up and which I don't care but it would disappoint people that the star quarterback was injured and can't play making the whole team in theory lose the the match to win the championship again. But with the benefit of doubt I was never here and you just got gang up on by people who suckered punch you from behind" I said, I knew he might of asked what I mean but I begin to walk off the area leaving him there with his own thoughts. I

I can hear footstep begin to come closer so I speed walk to the side of the building were flash and some other people can't seem me. I put on my hoodie and jump up to the top of the high school building and then run towards the edge of the building jumping at least 5 meters away from the building to the other side of a building, I did a roll once landing on that roof and begin running, hopping to other buildings towards my house.

 _Guess I won't be hanging around with MJ and Harry._

* * *

 _I reached home and did the usual thing, wash my hands and face, look into the bathroom mirror and say how much I hate who I am even if I am doing some good and changing, got to my room and drop my backpack near the bed whiles also closing my door and taking out my costume from my bag and put it in my closet under some cases and close the closet. Sometimes I put my costume anywhere else where May won't find it._

But before that I took of the medium side webshooters that has roundness where I am able to put it on my costume, also has two slots on both the webshooters where it allows to put in the silk where I can eject its webbing. I took my workboard to the basement, the basement is usually a mess and continues chemicals I play with sometimes, tools that comes from the garbage since these days people throw away useful stuff, their is also a board that has equations I written here and there but now it's a earse since I haven't had anything else till create involving equations.

"Until now that is" I said to myself resting the work board on table and place to the web shooters on the table.

 _It was time to up my vigilante work, meaning that taking down tombstone and whoever else I needed to plan ahead accordingly._ For the past 3 hours, I took notes on tombstone and how he works his empire. More or less he is publicly known and has gone to jail a few times, he was a mobster when he was younger taken down anyone who would try take down his crew. He had parents and from what I could tell they were good people but they had died when he was 15 and which I hypothesis led him to joining the mobster back in the day. He mention he has a daughter who I found out is Janice and she's only 2 years older then me and in some type of law school.

Other notes I took down involved how he has been watching since I first started actually using my powers for other means. His human anatomy aren't normal, for one he was able to hurt me and I have very dense skin that can take even in a lot of damage, to a certain degree that is. _Hell even Matt had to use weapons that would be able to do damage to me until I learn my lesson but then Stick was even worse and I still wonder how strong is that guy._ I shiver at the thought of how Stick lessons.

But back at the topic at hand tombstone from what I am guessing had to go through some experiments to have his powers and had to work some deal out to grow his empire. But even so he doesn't play well with his territories, I've only been able to take down three of his territories and I think he had more, _somewhere._ But also he is at throats with other famous people such as Fisk.

I heard about this guy from Matt himself, he is know as the kingpin to some at least but the public could only see Wilson Fisk one of the most powerful people in NYC. He is trying to run for mayor but some things like rumors how he killed someone and how he is connected to higher crime rates, and whiles he is able to deny and show facts how he is not only isn't the kingpin but is able to show a good fate and help out the NYCP, people who don't have a job even supporting charities like….

"Tomorrow...".

And that's when I heard the bell rang which took me out of my own thought, I went upstairs and lock the door since I don't let anyone go in their not even May, _she doesn't have a reason anyway._

I went to open the door which made me want to yet again die,

"Well you look like your cat just die" said the one and only Harold.

"Well I had a cat who died" I responded.

"Jesus you're a poor pet owner, hate to live with you knowing how careless you can be" he was punch in the gut because of what he said.

"Well are you going to just stand their tiger or are you waiting to hit a jackpot?" said the MJ with a smile on her face.

"Question do I have a choice?" I said.

"Well since you blew us off hmmmmm no you don't, plus I am being forced against my will and yea it might be nice to see your house since I don't want to get beaten to death" he said all in one sentence like if he was threatened by MJ.

I sighed and then let them into the house, _May wouldnt be here yet because of her job. Plus I can use the change of scenery._

* * *

"So we all agreed that math was made by the devil himself" said Harry who is laying on the carpet at the living room whiles also playing with his handball.

"You're just saying that because you suck at math and I have to do it for you" I said and doing Harold's homework for him whiles sitting cross legged on the floor, _next time if he ask me to do this I would hide in the bushes where he won't bug for 20 minutes to do it for him._

"Not all of us are brainy like you tiger" said MJ who is going through the channels on my tv.

"MJ you're doing good as he is and I am just flunking my private school".

"It's not that hard to pay attention in class you spoil brat".

"Hey I might be bit of a brat but I am not spoil….. Wait.."

"Did you just got a brain fart?" I said.

"No, BRAIN BLAST!".

"... That's not how it works, and I doubt your brain can handle that type of knowledge" this result got me kicked the back of my head which made me mess up with one of the equations I was eliminating. "MJ is that your feet that smells?" I said with a small smirk.

The living room went into silent for a few second with only the acception food network playing on the TV, Harry was looking at me with slight worriedness that suggested that something bad was about to happened. Not only that some of my hair begin to frail upwards and then I felt soft arms from MJ that grabbed me in a choke hold which led to her screaming "TAKE THAT BACK PARKER!".

It didn't affect me at all but for the sake of it I played along as if I was really being choked, oddly enough MJ decided to slam my face on the carpet whiles also grabbing my brown hair really hard, _jeez she is really violent more so then we were younger._

I didn't had time to think about since I had to continue acting like it was really hurting me "MJ! OWW! I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE MY HAIR! HAROLD DO SOMETHING TO DO THIS CRAZY LADY!"

Harold went to continue on playing his handle ball by continually throwing up in the air "I mean I could help you butttt what it's in it for me?"

I can tell MJ was glaring at him since she stopped banging my face on the carpet which led a small uff from me "I SWEAR HARRY IF YOU INTERRUPT ME I'LL LIZ THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING YOU DID BACK IN MIDDLE SCHOOL".

I then looked up to see Harry's face with shocked and curiosity "No…. HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW THAT WE WEREN'T EVEN IN THE SAME SCHOOL".

"Oh but a certain someone was drunk one night whiles partying and begin telling a little stories about middle school" she said in the most mischievous voice I've ever heard her said.

"MJ you made sound kind of hot" I said with my head still in the carpet. _shit I said it outloud…_

"Did I just heard my boy Peter actually trying to hit on this wonderful lady over here".

"UGH! YOU BOYS ARE SO FRUSTRATING"

"Well look who's talking" _I should really shut up sometimes._

"Peter I think you should run to your room now".

"I can't even feel my legs Harold". She literally jumped on my back and begin pounding it for a few seconds.

"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM BECAUSE I NEED SOME ALONE TIME!" she said while getting off my poor back and walk off whiles also stomping to the bathroom.

I sigh and it sit up from the carpet to see Harry still laying on the ground and bouncing his handball "Jeez both of you sound like an old married couple" he said.

"More like annoying friends".

"Ha is that how it is now?"

"Eh" I shrugged and went to get the remote to look for something else on tv but a thought came to my head, "I knew you were a spoil partying brat but I didn't expect you to drink alcohol".

"As you just said. Eh" he shrugged with added effect " Helps drown the sorrows".

"Sorrows huh?".

"When you need to not give a fuck about the little things, you go get yourself a beer and drown the sorrowness. Bonus point if it helps piss off a few people you hate".

"Your dad?" the way his face turn into a frown as a quick as daylight knew it was a topic he dislikes.

"Yep and his friends too, either way I don't care what he thinks about me and what I do with my life so let's move on to a different subject".

The room went silent, even when MJ came back it became silent, Unless you wanted to count her kicking and punching my body every few minutes and tv then yea it was mostly quiet. Until I stopped on news channel which was reporting breaking news.

" _ **Reports says 8 arm gunman went into bank of america between 5th ave and 51 st and start firing either in air to gets people attention, and a few people who tried to make a stand but only ended up dying tragically. Right now the only casualties we could identify that is being showing to you right now was 2 security officers and a detective who was suppose to retire tomorrow. As of right now police officer and SWATS has the building cover and we will report on any updates".**_

 _Damn it…_

Before I was able to say anything Harry beat me to it "Where the fuck is the avengers or even the fantastic four to deal with this shit" he said whiles stop playing with his handball.

"Harry you know we can't rely on them since they quote on quote said they focus on the big picture remember" said MJ as Harry began to sit up on the carpet.

I sigh knowing full well that no one would come, _Matt still hadn't answer his goddamn phone and Luke is somewhere and harlem don't even know if he would show up before it's too late. So it's up to me right? Because we know not even captain america would show up for this._

I then got up from the floor "I got to go work guys you can stay here if you want, my aunt probably wouldn't mind. MJ of course but I don't know about you Harold".

"Hey-" MJ covered his my mouth before he said anything else.

She also gave a cute smile at me "She wouldn't mind us and we promise we won't break anything valuable in this house, unless aunt May wouldn't mind because we still have some unfinished business".

I gave a sheepish smiled at her I also find it funny that she now had Harry in a choke hold to for biting her hands.

 _This… is something I want to protect._

* * *

I kept web swinging as fast as I can to 5 ave, before MJ and Harry came I was able to build a radio that is input in the mask so I can hear police chatter to keep up with whats going on in manhatten.

I bounce off my swing and begin wall running horizontally, _come on parker FASTER!_ I shouted in my own thoughts as I jump myself forward already passing as I shot another webline and kept swimming forward along the line of 5th ave.

My spider sense kept guiding me when swinging through the city it wasn't long until the sensation became stronger, and so suddenly I jump off my web line and vertically flip myself whiles landing on top of the building near the bank of america. I can see barricades that were put up on all sides, there was police captain who looked to be mid or early 50s he of course was telling them to come out quietly and of course it wasn't working.

An idea came into my head but I immediately denied it, _no I can't be working with cops even if he looks to be a good cop. But I am going need allies someday soon, so maybe I can start small but I still have to be on my guard._

I jumped in the air and launched a webline and pull myself forward since I was not going straight into the bank. I then landed on a building where I vault over an obstacle and again jump off the building and fire another webline and pull myself forward as I covered enough distance from the other side of the building and then landed on the side of the building by clinging on to the wall, I then look below me and I can see some people already pointing to me, _maybe I should of done a better job at being stealthy or maybe just wear all black… NA._ I begin crawling up the building whiles also jumping upwards on top of the building.

 _From what I know some banks or maybe most banks should have a vent to get into, likeeeee their._ I spotted a vent on top of the building, I ran towards it and then slide myself whiles also breaking through the cover of the vent thanks to my strong feet. I begin falling down to the vent I was also seeing the ground of the bank so I immediately stop my fall by using both hands and feet to stop my fall. Once so I crawl down to the vents opening and poke my head out of it to get a good idea of what's happening, _would of been easier to focus my hearing but can't let people die._

"HURRY UP ALREADY" said one of the gun man pointing his shotgun towards the manger to open up the safe.

Most of the gun man were wearing bullet proof vest of course, but also wearing masks to cover their faces. They also had on some combat boots even wearing different colors leather jackets ranging black to orange, _why orange though? Ewww._

"Boss Swats are about to come from the roof" said one of them.

The boss didn't had a mask on, he looked russian in his mid 30s and with no hair. But he was wearing armor that was very noticeable and didn't have the same guns as the others which were either shot guns and assault rifle. His was a machine gun, _think it is an LSAT. Wow didn't know playing Cod would come in handy._ His armor is black and grey going to even his legs even having some armor plates in his shoes, _is this guy preparing to go to war with the police because that's overkill and would cause tons of money._

There was also hostages that 4 man was watching whiles also having a small conversation, the hostages were ranging up to 15 at least. I also notice 6 people died 3 where officers, _dame savages._

The boss formed a scowl and begin heading towards the safe to open it, _I have to stop them but I should try using stealth for now._ I then start crawling out of the vent and up the ceilings but not near the lights. Two man were near the open of the bank and was shooting the cops car to keep them at bay. Since no one was going I use both of my webs pulling them closer, whiles standing on the ceiling I threw them around and threw them to the left of a wall and sprayed my webbing which allowed them to stick to the wall once making impact.

I didn't care if I was holding back or not so I kept moving to my next target, one of them notice that the two man were gone. So he move away from his position but with his rifle ready to fired, I then web pulled him to the ceiling and deliver a haymaker whiles also grabbing his neck and push him upwards and webbed him up the ceiling. I then jumped to the side of a wall and kept moving but discretely, I know some people were noticing what's going on even the bank robbers.

One of them shouted "BOSS THE BUG. HE'S HERE".

The boss looked at him "GRABBED THE HOSTAGES, KILL THEM, WHATEVER JUST KEEP HIM DISTRACTED. I AM NOT LETTING THIS DAREDEVIL WANT TO BE STOP ME FROM BEING RICH".

 _Oh now he gone done it now,_ before any of them even remotely fire or lay a hand on the hostages. I jump off the wall and fire 4 pericise web shots at each henchman rifle and shotgun. It jammed them and before I even landed on the ground, I use both of my two feet to hit one of the henchman head that put him straight to the ground. I jumped backwards and fire two webbings at two of the henchman's and once landed on the ground pulled them towards me and I grabbed their heads and sent them down to the ground. Almost all of them were either knock out and maybe even dead but I had only one thought, _save them and care what happens later._

I turned around to see the manager being held at gunpoint by what the henchman calls boss near the safe, he said "Listen bug boy, I had all this planned out just accordingly. No daredevil, no power man, no stark, hell not even the big green guy who tore manhattan 2 years ago. And I am not going to let you mess this up, we can all walk away from this violence if you let me get the money from the safe and go to my getaway car and drive off to the sun set".

"First off it's actually about 7" his machine gun made click noise which meant safety was off and I hold my hands, _use your brains Peter it's how you get through your days before you put on the mask and I doubt that your webs are fast enough to reach him from this distance._ "Ok ok you made your point with that big gun of yours no one else needs to die".

"Oh like you're any different from us criminals, you go around killing people because you think you're above the law. So tell me whats make you any different than us criminals".

"I mean I don't have to tell you anything about except I am trying to make a difference that I should of done a long time ago. Andddddddd my times up" Suddenly the ceiling was blown and even the walls were breached by SWATS.

"FREEZE".

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND LAY DOWN ON THE GROUND, THE BOTH OF YOU".

"WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE".

 _Good thing they did it where no one_ can get hurt, the russian boss looked at me "Y-you TRICKED ME?!" he couldn't do nothing but complied so he let go of the manager and put his head.

I put my hands behind my head for the fun of it before saying "Took your time" I then jumped up to the opening of the ceiling "SORRY BUT I'LL BE LATE FOR MY DATE!".

For a split second, the captain of the police officer gave glaring look at me and I return a look at him, I then jumped off the building and web swing back to queens. I can hear the police captain telling them not to follow me since it was pointless and so I kept web swinging forward with a thought in my head.

 _Whether made another kill, I did good back their right Ben?_

I imagine him scolding me that I didn't need to cripple or kill them but I am still learning restraints because I now know something.

"Killing isn't the way, it's never right answer"/

* * *

I came home with my suit in the bag, but once I shut that door and lock I notice something strange. For one I was smelling food and once I got a closer I saw something that became really weird. MJ was cooking along with May. Harry looked like he left.

 _What did I just walk into,_ I silently walk through the kitchen as much as I could but I knew it was pointless "Young man, you better not be trying to walk out on dinner. Especially since young ms watson here helped out with cooking" said May.

I sighed and turned around to see both woman gaving me look that said ' _ **eat food or else'**_ "Yes May" I rest my bag on the stairs and helped with setting up the dishes and drinks.

Once May put food on the plates which was spaghetti and meatball, the three of us begin eating. When taking a bite I paused for a moment, _I-its acutally good._

"Peter.. Are you crying?" said May.

"Pffffft no" I said shrugging off and even wiping that tear that almost became more noticeable.

"Awwwww he loveeeess my food" said MJ.

"Pfffft no" she gave me a glared but it didn't faze me as I continued eating "But it's not bad like how you once cooked when we were little".

"Wait you actually remember that".

"How could I not the food was terrible"

"Hey! We were 9".

"So? Age is just a number"

May sighed "Why don't you just kiss and make up already".

"Like anyone would kiss her/him, he/she is annoying/jerk" we said in union.

May laughed, no not fake laugh but actually laughed since ages. Which brought a smile on my face that none of the two females have seeing in ages.

We all ate in silence but while enjoying how the atmosphere had changed because of how I was slowly changing for the better.

 _This is something I want to protect, now I have a true reasons to keep doing what I am doing. Now I found the reason why I am who I am. I found the reason why I am spiderman._

* * *

 **Jeez that took a lot out of me, but it was worth it in the end right? So anyway development here and their love character development, I do hope I do well on the actions and most importantly ayyyy harry is back also May is showing more emotions that she normally doesn't do unless its fake oh and Peter who now realizes why he will now and maybe forever why he will continue where that mask of his. I realize that where this story is going it would take more time to think and rewrite so I can make a good story out of this and I do think this is one of the best chapters I've written so I hope you enjoyed. I do also like thank a lot of people for viewing my fic even though your not reviewing but eh I am not worried about that but it would be helpful for more reviews but anyway.**

 **See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Um Hi, been awhile huh? Well can't say I am sorry because I am not actually sure I want to continue the story. At first I blame how dark I made it but I could easily make it a lighter tone overtime and that's what I am doing. But you know it was actually because I wasn't interested in doing it since this is just another retelling of Peter being spider man like any other just without origin story. I actually wouldn't be back if I wasn't inspired by my english teacher and looking back on this story. So I am deciding to write this next chapter to see If I can write again**_

 _ **Yo: He will eventually but there's a reason why he doesn't know how to control his strength and whenever I finish this arc, I would get to show how he is relearning to control his strength.**_

 _ **Rider Paladin: Part of a great story is always using foreshadow and Norman is one of Peter greatest villains in the comics, it would be entertaining writing Norman whenever I get to it. This is how I imagine how these two conversate, something like cats and dogs except the dog being Peter doesn't want to associate with the cat being MJ, but the cat wants to associate with the dog and so would bother him until they would start fighting… Odd comparison. It's never easy, especially for Peter and he still has a lot to atone even from his past sins. You might see her in this chapter. Or not who knows beside my mind and even he won't tell me, but it would be interesting to see her take in an interest in Peter which in turn would make MJ jealous. Hmmmmmmmmm intriguing, but if I were to do it then Peter might do something stupid for the greater good.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Stablility**

 _After several or so months, I finally have made to the final phase of my little drone project._

 ***Sparks fired***

"OW! Fuck!" I shaked off the stinging pain my hand even sucking the now blond on the palm of my hand that and went back to working "I really need to wear gloves some of these days, working at this intensity of heat can easily melt a normal human hand" _Good thing I am not normal._

 _Yesterday night reminded me that I have people in my life, and whether I accept them or not they will stick around in my life. And not only that they care about me, it's because of that I push them away so I won't hurt them or anyone else could hurt them. But I can't… I just can't keep pushing them away forever, May is always a stubborn person to be around and she always have taken care of me even after Ben's death. She and Ben were the first to care when my parents didn't and so I was fine with that… for a time at least. She always wants to know where I am and if I am safe, I would lie to her almost all the time telling her I am fine and I am just working, when an actuality I wasn't and I was being taught how to fight and kill. Though she overwork herself which I tried to stop her but she always shrug off and will lie to me saying she'll be fine…. Like me._

 _MJ on the other hand is a persistent one, she always hated how I would keep to myself and I can tell she hates that I have been ignoring her for quite sometime, that is until recently were we start talking again which made me realize that she hides her scars and her pain whiles also puts on a fake mask to hide her true self which often she often would make herself as the party girl and the wild chick. But because she has to hide the stressful things in her life, she goes to smoking which I know could relax a person. I should of notice the mask she wears when she hangs out with other people because I do the same, except more extreme though. But it's odd how she brings out memories that I couldn't even remember, such as when we were 9 in the hot summer, we pulled a bunch of pranks on our neighbors some would chase us and I would often get caught and they would go yell at May and Ben. But they didn't care and so would always say "We'll straighten our little rascal", by that Ben would laugh at the pranks we did even help us from time to time whiles May would be the one to actually try not to hurt people otherwise I would be grounded and won't be able to hang with MJ. Those memories were very bright and it's something I want to always remember._

 _Either way i think I am getting sidetrack a bit, and now there's Harry who seems to understand a bit of my own pain but likes to poke fun at my characteristics. A real wise guy and an asshole in my book, but I see he is a good guy who only wants his father love when no one else can give it to him. I don't think he truly loves liz and I think that the reason from what I know, dated a lot of girls even to the point of drinking at a young age and not giving a shit with the consequences. A hypothesis I created was that he just wants attention, either from his father or just people in general. Other then that I'm not to sure unless I conversate with him again._

 _These people….. I want to protect, that's why I have to keep doing what I am doing. Meaning no sleep like before. And I don't think killing is helping out, for a 16 year old near 17 I shouldn't even cross that bridge… but I did, and you know they always say you'll remember your first kill…. And I still do…. But besides all that, these people such as tombstone and others like him needs to be taken down since no one else is doing anything about. Avengers are more focus on the "Bigger Picture". Matt and his friends aren't even around in Manhattan otherwise they might of at least try taking them down, He really needs answer his phone even if we don't see eye to eye. The gathering is later today at 7 and I know lincoln and a few other of his rivals will be there, it's not just a fancy party I called it earlier on, it's actually more of a donation or sorts for the poor and sick. Surprisingly is hosted by none other than Lincoln himself at the upper side of NY at the Bronx area where his building stands. And I know they're will be photographers their, so why not blend in like the rest of them and take pictures of them. But I do need to steal someone's ID for the place they work since creating a fake one could either get me arrested if I do it incorrectly or well I don't even know how to create one since it doesn't have to with the field I can work with._

 _It's even a better time to test my new spider tracer drone that's small, movable and allows me to see through its eyes with a link created on my phone._ I turned of the laser cutter that I build from parts and tools from garbages even buying some equipment to help actually fire laser. I then pick up a controllable device and rest on the floor whiles also putting a wireless one piece ear plug in my left ear, to activate it would need to come from a specific voice otherwise it might self destruct if someone tried to hack it "Spider trace online!" I said and now the little spider drone eyes light green and legs started stand up from its crouched form, its head raised up to look to see who activated him.

My smile grew to the point it look like I was going insane "It's alive…. IT'S ALIVE!" I shouted from the basement sadly there wasn't not lighting vols passing behind me.

"SHUT UP PETER, 4:00 IN THE MORNING. SOME OF US HAS TO SLEEP FOR THEIR JOB YOU KNOW"

I winced at her loud voice, _Jeez how can a lady in her late 50s shout so loud. Then again Ben could shout loud too… even a bit louder than hers, somehow I feel like he is rolling and laughing under his grave._

I look at my spider drone, that moved its head out of curiosity even maybe a beeping sound "Old lady's right?" the spider drone still looked at me even more with curiosity and I sighed "If I was riched I would of giving you a sense of humor but I have to work with what I have" I said now crouching on the ground to level with it.

"Alright introduction time, names Peter and you're a spider drone I created you to help in my search of crushing villainess deeds" It beep as if it understand "Ok now that we've got that out the way, let's see what you can do, start crawling up to the desk on the left side of me" it complied and start moving in a good rate of speed whiles also crawling up on the desk. One reaching the top it suddenly blinked its greens eyes and steam start showing and went back on a crouching form and its eyes went back to bleakness, I sighed and rolled my eyes "Again with the fucking batteries,really need to find rechargeable ones later" I stand and flip the drone on its chest and start unscrewing the screws so I could take out the triple A battery. Once taking it out, I throw it in the trash can and leaned on my work board whiles staring at the board that had bunch of equations and notes. There's one question that still buncked me in the head with the fight against tombstone.

 _How do I fight someone who knows how to trigger your killer instinct?_

 _And the best way for that to happen is by threaten my civilian life which by knowing who I am under the mask. And from what I know Lincoln may know who I am..._

I chuckled to myself "Wow, Stick thought you well. No wonder Matt hates at what I was and becoming".

 _I think I should get sleep now even if it doesn't help I think I am going insane with all these thoughts running in my head, besides I don't want May finding me down here and see what I've been doing for the past several hours since our dinner with MJ_ , I thought to myself as I went and flipped the board to the other side that had other equations that wasn't important, and turned any engine that was running. I move to the stairs and turned off the lights and closed the door behind me.

 _Today is going to be a long day right?_

* * *

 _Yep it will be, I just love waking up late on a friday morning,_ I thought to myself as I was now in my second period class. _Sometimes like right now I would sleep in calculus only to have the teacher do something to wake me up for me to do work._

 _I've just realize that I've monologin in my own thoughts a lot nowadays._

My hair are my forearms raised and I could feel my skull tingling to the back of my neck, telling me something is coming north from me. But I knew what it was and so I let it hit my forehead which got me raise my head to look at the mr Zachary who I blow up on some days ago "Mr Parker, sometime to day please?". He said as he turn around and went back to his desk.

 _Well he seems nicer than grumpy as he usually is._

I snorted lowly and start doing the work mostly doing it in my head that involves either logs or exponents and just write the answer down in my notebook.

After 6 minutes, I went back to sleep.

 ***** _ **BLARRING***_

I sighed "Why doesn't time wants to be my friend" I tell myself as I began walking out of the classroom whiles hearing the teacher say something about homework which I couldn't care less about since passing his tests is what keeps my grade above a 70.

"Are you even going to class or roaming the hallway again?" said I familiar red head that is now on the left side of me.

"Stalker much?" I said without looking at her.

"Some of us are just very observant".

My eyebrows raised "Didn't peg you for the observant type".

"Well you know tiger" she once again started playing with my hands which I try not to let her "That's why you should learn to get to know that person better" she said as we turned around the corner.

"Your name is Mary Jane watson, who likes to do mischievous things probably even naughty things I am guessing" she grabbed my pinky and tries to somehow break it by moving it backwards to the back of my hand "I still have use for it, I mean how else would I write?" I told her now looking her to see that she had her hair as a ponytail again.

I can see her small grin even if it looks like she tries to hide it "You'll live right? Or are you going to whine like a baby and cry to your poor aunt May who probably wouldn't do anything about it once she know who done it".

She looked at me with a playful smile even sticking out her tongue since she got the reaction she wanted from him which was a grim look "Is their a reason why you are walking with me to US history that you don't have right now I am betting".

"Why do I need a reason to see you? For all I know maybe I wanted to see you actually".

This got a small blush on the side of my cheeks that made MJ giggle as she was fast enough to see it before I banish it from existing "Rightttttttttt" I said rolling my eyes at the thought.

"Ok maybe I wanted your help like old time sake".

"And that would be?".

"Well lets just say I want to do something cool with you and Harry and I know you will like it too. Because it does involve pranking people".

I give an oh face "Interesting please continue on".

"I plan to do it later in the night and plus I think Harry has been feeling a little down since he left early yesterday and didn't eat dinner with your May and I. He even have a gloomy face on when he told he had to go, but I think this would be a good way to make him less stress and more energetic like how he always is".

My eyebrows furrowed "May met Harold?"

"Mhm".

"And what happened".

She then put her finger on her chin as if she was thinking about it "Mmmmmm, nothing much. Besides showing pictures of you in an iron man clothes when you were 7 and some other stuff I am not going to say. Nothing much".

I groaned, _the world just loves to make me suffer right? Well maybe one day the world could suffer and when that happens I will laugh and keep laughing._

"Soooooooooo you in right?" she said breaking out of my suffering thought.

 _Course I can't go otherwise I won't get this opportunity to know who i am dealing with, I know Tombstone purposely left that invitation for me but it's unclear why though_ "Can't".

I saw from the corner of my eyes how her smile formed to a frown but she tried to hide it, pretty well actually "Why? Their is a why right? Maybe even a but too?".

"Probably".

"Anddd?" she said waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I just noticed that where roaming the hallways and we should be in class right now, so I'll be on my merry way" I said as I walked to a different direction.

 _I'm doing it again right? Pushing someone who wants to be close to me but I am not letting them so i can protect them._

But something told me stop for a moment and look back like my conscious or something, I stopped my pace and looked back to see MJ looking at me as if she was disappointed about not giving her a reason why not to hangout with her and Harry, although for some reason this isn't the first time she giving this look to me and I am already hating it. _Why do I hate that look? And of course I'll have something to do about it…_ And so I give her a small smile and told her "Don't look at me like that MJ".

She didn't respond and kept that looked.

I sighed and ruffled my growing amber brown hair "Don't worry about it, I probably would be finished before whatever time it is and then we can be mischievous teenagers out hunting for people in the night".

This made her actually beam brighter then the lights in the hallway, she then walked up to me "Better not" she played with my amber brown hair "You need a haircut too, that hair is becoming to big" She then skipped past me even looked back at me whiles skipping back words "6 or 7 don't be late! Or else!".

"Or else what!"

"Its for me to know! And for you to wait and see!".

I stared at her until round the corner to whatever class she has, it's then I realize that I have walked past my class and I am leate another class.

I groaned as I walked back to the us history classroom "What a pain"

 _Why do I feel a sense of sorryness for lying to her? I mean I lie to her before and to others right? So why now I feel sorry for lying to her?_

I ponder this thought throughout day of school.

* * *

As school finish I walked outside of the school, some other students either ran outside, kiss each other, or just do something in particular since it's friday and it's almost june too. Meaning junior year is about to end, then senior year and then college, _I actually never really thought about college and in fact I haven't took the SAT since I was busy doing other things. Like underground arena fights, huh I haven't done those in awhile and I don't think I need to. Guy was paying me less and less, think it was because I kill a lot of people and some were actually scared at the kind of power I held at such a young age. People can tell how young you are by voice and I didn't do well in discussing my voice since I didn't care._

Once reaching down the steps I took in the area like I usually do, nothing interesting going on as usual. Flash and his goons talking about some football stuff, nerds roaming and talking about quantum physics and how it plays out in the world of gods and magics, but then I notice the smell of alcohol in the air which was nothing new since some students here do bring a flask around here. But then my eyes follow the direction of the smell which was near the sidewalk and which I notice Harry who was talking to Liz, and it doesn't appear to be a happy one since I am starting to hear shouting. I can even see MJ holding her back and who I think tried to strangle Harry, MJ hold her back of course and took her away from Harry. I start to walk to Harry passing by MJ and Liz. I saw Liz had tears in her eyes and was sobbing and MJ was busy trying to comfort her. _Why do I put myself into these things again? Oh right cause I am starting to care._

"You going to say anything about what just happen?" I asked Harry.

He leaned near the tree and sighed "Glad you're starting to use my name properly Pedro, and that is what you call a break up by one dashing by Osborn. Harry Osborn" he said as he had eyes on the ground even kicking up dirt on the ground.

My eyes brow raised and I cross my arms "How many?".

"How many what?"

"Alcohol, your breath smells like shit, probably could smell it from miles down the road".

He laughed and shaked his head whiles having his head down still "Heh, ahhhhh maybe 5 or 6 or more".

"So you're drunk?"

"Maybe a little or maybe I am not".

"Either way" I sighed and started looking around feeling uncomfortable of the situation I put myself in "Look I don't care whatever you do with your relationships with the other gender but why break up with Liz?".

He again sigh "Relationships with me doesn't boyd well Peter, not with the kind of luck I have" he stop as his face started to morph into anger, he now looked at me "Not when your dad tells you they're never good enough and they never will be".

I started frowning as he bring up his father, I scratched the side of my cheek "Did you ever talk to some about about your daddy issues, like MJ instead of me?".

He went quiet for a bit but I know the reason why, I also let out a sigh "Let me ask you this, did you ever tell her about any of your problems, what you're feeling if you even know how to feel?".

He again laughed but much louder getting some noticeable attention "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he used my shoulders for support and then he looked at me and I took notice how he didn't sleep much "This is what I love about you Pete, you always know what to say… Even if its a load of bullshit and I know you know it too right"

I didn't answer him but of course I did know what he is talking about, he then continue "She just a party girl who always wants to have a good time, hell that's how we met a few months ago we even drunk a few beers".

My eyes narrow and shaked my head "She's not all like that Harry".

He then shoves me but I didn't budge "OF COURSE SHE IS!" he said in a louder tone and he started chuckling "You think MJ would want a spoil brat like me, tell her about my problems!. FUCK OUTTA HERE! She's a party girl for fuck sakes! One who doesn't care where she's at so as long it's fun, she would roll with. Hell even stealing people's bike and almost getting arrested is consider fun for her, she doesn't have problems like us because of how fucking alive she on a daily bases!" I was about to say something about what he mean by us, but he stopped me from saying anything "Don't you try to get out of this situation or even lie, I know you went through something. I know that neutral look you have on your face everyday, it means you're hiding yourself and that you don't want anyone to even get close to you. And which I think you as well as me knows that no one really gives a shit about us. I mean why would they, Liz doesn't care, MJ doesn't care, you don't care! FUCK NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME!"

I cut his sentence off as I raised my fist that end up to his nose but somehow it felt like I didn't do the type of damage that would kill a normal person, instead it only knock him down on the ground "I think you had a bit more then 5 to 6 drinks Harry, but I'll give you the benefit of doubt Harry. It's true no one gives a shit about you and I in fact when you're done with highschool no one would remember how Harry host all the party, makes out with all the girls or how Peter was a bright kid even asshole to whoever he talk to or even Midtown's own wallflower. Cause like you said why would they, they have lives of their own to care about more than us. And you're right, I don't care about anyone or anything…. Not until yesterday that is".

I sighed and moved around for a bit and did some breathing technique to calm my nerves. I looked around for a bit again, some people were moving on with their business and even some are eavesdropping on us and doing a terrible job of acting like their not listening, I can also see Liz walking away whiles MJ stared at her back whiles she keep walking. Harry started sitting up near the tree but also had his eyes on the ground wiping the blood from his nose whiles listening to what I have to say, I still had my back turn when I started talking again "It took me awhile, a really long while to believe that I still have people that cares about me" I scratch my neck and turn around to see Harry looking like a broke record, _He is just like me… only he cracked from all those stresses faster than me_ "After my uncle die, I shot everything out. May and MJ in particular. I blamed MJ how she ignored my own existence when she started get busy being popular, going to parties and kissing with the popular boys. But in reality I just use that as an excuse to end our friendship and because of that she had to suffer alone because I realized I was her only friend to see her real side and instead of her mask".

Harry didn't say a word, not even when I heard footsteps getting closer and now standing right beside me, I don't think she heard much of what I said but if she did she wouldn't tell me "Harry….Why do you keep doing that. Hooking up with girls and then just fling them off several days later, I get that it might have something to do with your problems with your father but it doesn't give you the rights to play with girls heart like that…. Now I think about it that sound so corny, should I try that again tiger?" she asked me now looking at me.

"Why you asking me that?".

"Ummmmmmmm do I have to give a reason why?".

I sigh "I was just giving a serious conversation and here you mess it up".

She made an offending face "Well excuse me for helping out".

We then here a snoring nose and then we both see Harry sleeping and I groaned "Great what a douchebag, wait why do I even care if he listens or not?".

MJ poked my cheeks and I look at her seeing her with my eyebrow slightly raised from the touch, and then I see a familiar smile which gave me a sense of deja vu "Maybe its because you care about him Peter. No matter how much times we hide our scars and use our mask, their are always people who can see through them and accept who we are. Like you for one, and no matter how many times you try to hide you do indeed care it's not just him too maybe a few others. But what would I know? Probably would keep to yourself" she then walked over to Harry and start digging through his jeans and which she found his keys to his car "Ok I am driving and you bring him in the car".

My brain was still stuck on what she said, it didn't help that my mind was trying to encode a save file it capture of MJ beautiful smile, I then heard a snap near me and I again look at MJ "Did you hear what I said tiger?".

I shaked my head "Um something about driving" I the saw keys that didn't belong to her "You don't know how to drive".

"As I said earlier, you should make time to get to know the person better even if you were once best friends with her" She again flash a smile and skips to Harry car.

 _Am I one of the leading reason for her pain?_

I decided to leave that thought for another day and picked up Harry and walked his sleepy body to his red hyundai car whiles MJ keeps hitting the cars horn "COME ON SLOW POKE".

 _But she still is such a troublesome woman. Are all womans like this?_

… _..Wait of course all women are like this._

* * *

It was like 3:00 when we cross the queensboro bridge and into Manhattan, we were on a stop light and I was in the front seat whiles Harry is in the back with his sleeping body taking up the seat.

"I am still surprised we haven't crashed yet".

"Oh my god how can you not have faith in little ol me, plus I drive a lot".

"Stole people's motorcycle".

"Yep, even better how I love trashing daddy's own car. Serves him right for burning my teddy bear".

I raised my eyebrow "How did you not get arrested?".

Green light came and so she accelerated the car "Well I did run from them and you know I am a fast runner".

"And how many times the cops has to deal with an unknown red head doing some stupid shit".

"About a dozen or so, and it's not just stealing vehicles. Also vandalising, a bit of drinking but not like Harry, smoking for one and sometimes when other people are drunk and try to hit on me. Violence because it always solve the answer to everything. ".

I sighed at all this stuff that I never knew she done over the years "You're much more troublesome than before MJ".

She used his free hand to hit me on my shoulder and I grunted which I can see made her mouth curved a bit.

As she kept driving, the car went silent again but I needed to bring something up since it didn't make any sense "Have you ever talk to Harry about all of these. Even what happens in your house".

"Nope".

"Then why me?".

She didn't answer, _course MJ won't give a reason._

I start staring out the window on my right whiles also muttering enough to hear what I am saying "I don't get why you two knew each other better then me, yet don't talk to each other about these stuff you either go through or feel".

She made a turn and she snorted "And like you're any better, you pushed everyone away from you keep them arm length or not. And don't give a reason why you did".

"Maybes it's because I didn't want to communicate with people like you MJ"

We hitted a red light, and I think I brought tension in the air with my annoyance of the situation "That's a real low blow Peter. What you expect everyone can be like you, all tough and no emotions even an ignorant one. Not everyone can push people away from what they feel Peter".

"No, I am just saying if you are such good friends with Harry and he is good friends with you, why don't both you talk about these stuff? Is it cause you don't even know him that well, or is it because you're afraid of what he'll say that your suicide. Or is it because you're old so and so friend Peter can't judge a person because he is too nice to even do that".

It again went silent when we had the green light, MJ made a right turn and she reach a garage station. Somehow the station knew what the car was and open up for us and MJ accelerated the car forward. She then park the car with the cars in the station. The building from what I can tell is huge, even the garage itself is huge too. Their is a limousine, some truck cars or even normal black van cars. The rest were mostly consisting of sport cars though which I know for a fact was Harry's and not his father's. MJ turned off the engine but didn't get out of the car "You know that moment. When I showed you the things I do to contain myself when I have to deal with Peter, the bruises on my skin and how my hair was roughly cut by its own self. It was the first time in a long time where I feel that I can just share someone my pain, and it's too someone who can to extinct understand what I feel. Harry is someone who wants know part in that".

"Then you don't know him aswell you do".

"Of course I don't, why would I want to get to know him when it would take the fun out of what we have".

"We sounds like an I in it".

"God you really need to stop being a dick sometimes and grow the fuck up, nobody has time to care about a girl who has problems of her own, like you who I just can't fucking tell if he cares or just simply doesn't care" She said now taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

I didn't even looked at her when said that "At first I did cared, then didn't care and I guess now I kind of care".

The car was silence after that and we just stayed in the car for seconds maybe even minutes and all you can hear and smell is MJ smoking.

"You two should really get a room you know" said an annoying guy who now wake up.

"And looked who finally awake, had a nice dream" I said.

"Yep, they were all so firm and nice. Ahhh fuck my head".

"And that's what you might call a hangover" said MJ as she blowed off the smoke of the cigarette again.

He now had both his arms on both our seat and we just continue staring at nothing but cars in front of us.

"See those three in front?".

"Uh huh/yep" MJ and I said in an almost union.

"Those probably cause like 1.2 million al together, and well it piss off my dad for sure".

We again went in silence, no one making any subtle moves for some reason. Maybe because there was tension in air that I did or maybe its because we were waiting for someone to make the first move and say something that would make us move.

"Truth or dare?"

No one answer "Dare? Ok I dare anyone to say something that they haven't told the other person".

For the new 2 minutes no one said a thing and I again I sighed "Ok fine I'll start"

"You'll start he says?" said MJ

I ignored her side comment and continued on "I suffer from anxiety. When I sleep all I see is nightmares from the past and I would always wake up sweating. I always fear that I am going to lose someone near if I do something stupid, and when I started doing stupid things my own anxiety started taking over. I decided to push those who wants to care about me away from me, making it easier to move on with their lives instead of worrying about little ol foolish me".

Harry was the first person to talk "What kind of stupid we're talking about".

"Job related".

MJ puff of her her cigarette "Which was?" she said.

 _Am I actually doing this? Revealing things that I never tell anyone. I mean May can piece together these things easily since I come home and she might notice subtle bruises that even if it's almost heal she could still notice it._

 _But you know what, I think I want to care about these two people, who are damage just like me. I want to care for them because I am tired of pushing people away from me. And so by opening up to them, maybe they'll open up too._

"Underground arena fights".

I can tell both of them were eying me, trying to figure out why I did this. Even made MJ stop smoking and crushing the end of it in the cup that holds 10 old cigarettes. "When did you start doing it?" she asked.

"14"

"Why? You were fucking young and they shouldn't even let in people that age" Harry asked.

I shrug "I had a mask on, didn't care as long I win the fights. It did pay the bills, and it help cope with my uncle's death…. For a time at least. I liked the feeling of pain no matter how much it hurts. Not only that, when those time I get up and give back the feeling of pain is when I feel alive. Seeing the other opponent down bleeding on the ground and the crowd cheering for me even if they didn't know who I was, I just felt alive and living. It felt like I wasn't hurting and not only that running, training even building some tech it drives the hurting feeling, the numbness of pain away and I feel alive. But they were all temporary, never stopped the nightmares or memories that are too vivid it hurts my head to all parts of my 206 bones in my body and I want something….. Stable in my life, something to keep me grounded ".

Silent was again in the air for the next couple of minutes, for once my eyes did not roam into this new area like I am so accustomed too. Harry didn't laugh like I somehow know he would and MJ didn't touch my hands like I know she would.

"I…. tried to kill myself several times, today was one of them" said MJ as she had her head down and fiddling with her hands.

It was my turn to ask even if I knew this "Why?"

"Well for one those words you told me that day when you accuse me of ignoring you, blamed me for abandon you like everyone else did. It really fucking hurt me more than how my dad could hit me so many times. Yea he love doing that especially when he is drunk while my dear mom wasn't always around to see it and when she is she couldn't do anything but scream at my dad. Sometimes she would make herself drunk aswell and blame me for my father's hatred. And so I took and knife and kept slicing my arms and legs. Each time I tried to do one more and I would bleed out but I just stop myself for some reason, maybe a part of me didn't want to die because then what would my aunt think after I die. Or what if other people even if they don't really care, what would they think? And I didn't want them to think I was weak or maybe even sick in the head thinking I am a depressed little girl who only thinks about dying in the gutter. And so I became a party girl, broke a few laws and didn't give too shits because it copes with how the world was working. But when I get home and go up to my bedroom, that empty feeling returns, not even having Peter in my life again made it go away and all I could think about is to have something stable in my life. Something that I can hold on too and not let go or not let it go from me".

I didn't say anything and took in this new information of MJ. _I hurt her….. And it still hurts from till this day,_

"I hate the life that was giving to me" Harry said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Why is that?" MJ ask.

"Cause I didn't ask to be brought up in this world, in fact none of us ask to be brought up in this" he paused "Fucking cruel world. My mother died when I was just a kid, barely remember her except she was always there even when she knew she was dying. Even then my father was still an asshole but not that much, he would take time off his work to be their for me and her. But it's when she died, he change and bury himself in his work and ignored me. People start pitying me who I was related to, kids my age would bully me for how much of spoil brat I was. After a time, I had enough and fought back. And man, did it feel good it was at that moment where I stop caring about anything in general. I dated who I want, party whenever I want and didn't give to fucks about school. But somehow my father's words of disappointment, anger, rage, always increased to new levels and it would sink into me further and further which then I would do stupid stuff to get his apparition. Even breaking up with Liz was a way to get him to notice me".

"Do you even need his apparition Harry?" I asked.

"...Yes".

" _ **Why**_ " said Mj and I in union.

"Because he is the only family I have left… And deep down I just want him to acknowledge me as his son like he use it would make me stable, make him stable, hell even make my life more stable instead of… just… fuck up you know".

Somehow none of us shed any tears to what we reveal to each other, somehow we all just sat here in Harry's garage station not even moving out of his car. And I don't even mind neither did they.

Harry sighed "Look at us. Three fuck up kids in a car talking about our feelings. What are we? Three stooges or something god we are such loser" Harry said.

"Well you have daddy issues so, and that doesn't even make sense" I said.

"And you have anxiety issue and even wet your bed".

We then here a small giggle and we both looked at MJ "God you two are like birds and bees, why don't you kiss and fuck already?".

"Like you're any better watson, I bet you had your hair dyed so you can stand out for the jocks" said Harry.

"You're just mad that I can beat you in a drinking contest".

Whiles they argue, the whole entire time I was smiling, not a small one or a grin and actual smile. "HAHAHAHA!" I laughed at this fuck up sitution, and then we all laugh at this fuck up situation.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter in the car started to die down "God we're so fucked up" I said.

"Yep" Harry responded.

"So I am guessing you two boys are up for some fun later?" MJ asked.

"Hell yea, but what is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh a little pranking in my neighborhood".

"Sounds interesting".

"I'll come late since I have a thing to do later, but I would come though" I said

From the corner of my eyes I can see MJ eyes making a puppy dog eyes"Promise?"

"Not even that would make even promise you red".

She frowned a bit and had her arm crossed "Dame it

"Anyone want to go into my penthouse or you just want to look at my dashing cars".

I looked at the time at my watch that read for 4:15, _gathering starts in three hours._ "Next time, think my house is calling for me" I said opening the door and proceed to walk out of the station.

"BETTER NOT BE LATE PETEY!" MJ shouted.

"JUST FOR THAT I PROBABLY WILL!".

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO, TOO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION THAT NEEDS TO BE RELEASED".

"MJ HIT HIM FOR ME!"

 _Safe to say she did since I heard aloud scream from the car. But why does lying feel so much harder when it comes to her._

* * *

 _Ok, bag with my suit and tie check, costume on check, spider drone that has rechargeable batteries. Nope but maybe have a better batteries check._

I was swinging forward when I jumped off my web line up to a building, I can now fully see his tower even see the party started. _Ok how could I get in? I can go from top because I can see a vent but I have to find the right vent area to the bathroom of course. Can't use my drone for too long otherwise I would risk firing the batteries. Again_

 _Front entrance is packed as hell, so top roof it is? Definitely, though I need to avoid the clear view windows and cameras of course._

I ran across my left of the building and leap to the other building, I hop over an object and let both of my hands touch and push myself with enough force to send me flying forward, I then fire to of my weblines on the two different buildings and propel myself forward to the sky, luckily the buildings were still high enough so I did it again and when I know I reach enough height away from the clear view windows, I shot a webline onto Lincoln's build zip myself forward to it and starting clinging on to it. I then crawl up on top of the roof where I can see a ventilation shaft.

 _Time to undress_ , I took of my spider costume but not at fast rate, I then put on the suit and pants that was in my bag. Luckily my aunt bought this some time ago for some unimportant stuff. Once done, I made sure to tie my black tie and put a black shoes but it really did felt uncomfortable. I then brought out a 2008 canon camera that Ben gave to me for my birthday, I didn't had time to memorize how long I haven't use this and so I put it around my neck and grab my bag whiles flinging it on the side of the ventilation shaft and webbing it.

I then easily took off the vent and when I went in I made sure to at least put it back the way it was. I started crawling forward and then let myself drop then but made sure not to make enough noise when I land, I started closing my eyes and let my spider sense guide to where I need to go. Even from the roof I can hear a lot of people talking about crap but it was getting even louder and annoying, Their was two paths ways and I made a noise for my senses to work like Matt's radar. It's not exactly like his since my senses acts more like a warning thing but if I were to concentrate enough I can use as a way to navigate myself when I feel lost.

 _One of these I have thank Matt for fedding up with me,_ I move to my left and kept crawling through the shaft, surprisingly it was clean since I neither here or feel rats or other rodents. I then open up my eyes to see a vent showing me that I was in that bathroom and from what I can when concentrating from this specific spot no one was here yet. And so I use my hands to push the vent forward breaking the screws and move it to left where I crawl out of it and on top of the bathroom. I changed the amount of pressure I use on my web and I use it as a glue to seal up the vent to the way it was. The webshooter would switch to its original pressure by itself for an hour, _and the webbing would also stayed for that hour too._

Once done I landed on the ground and move to the mirror "Again I love for you to tell me how you get into this messes Peter" I said to myself whiles fixing my hair and turning on the camera "Huh, still works like a charm".

I then moved to the exit of the bathroom, I open the door to see a crowd of adults. I started to myself through the crowds whiles holding my camera with my left hand. I also started take in the area as well, a lot of rich people even some with their own kids around my age. _Perfect now I don't need an excuse from an adult to why I am here._ I kept scanning the area until I spotted on my left a guy with black almost white hair color almost like mines also wearing a suit and tie with black pants on and brown shoes. He looked to be in his early 50s, dark skinned and was wearing glasses but most importantly, he had an ID card that looks to be from daily bugle hanging from the lower waste like it was hanging on his belt. But before that I toggle the communicator whispering "Spider drone online" I lept out my pants and crawl on my hands "Find a vantage point where you can get a view of the whole room ok buddy?" It listened and started moving up on my shoulder, I then saw it bouncing and bouncing off people's backs and shoulders and not any them noticed it, _Don't burn out don't burn out don't burn out._

I looked back at the guy and walked forward to him since he looked like he was only busy on his phone, and I made sure to purposely hit my feet with his shoes to make me trip, he grabbed me by my left arm with his free hand and made sure to stop my fall.

When he did that I easily tore the latch making a rip in the top of the ID card "Sorry I didn't see you there" I said while he still had his left arm on my shoulder.

He smiled "Na its alright kid, place is overwhelming right for a freelancer?"

I made sure to stutter a bit on my words "I uh um yeah it kind is" I said while rubbing the back of my head and made sure to put his ID card in the right of my pocket, it was good thing he wasn't looking down

"Well better get use to this life kid" he patted me on the shoulder and went somewhere else.

I took his ID card and saw his photo and his ID card number for daily bugle, _Thanks Robbie Robertson._ Just incase I took out a picture of me that was the same size of his ID photo and implant on and let it stick on it. I then stick on left side of suit near my shoulders kept roaming around this big place. I pass by a few gallerys even took a few pictures here and their.

It didn't help that nothing was happening as of yet but I had to keep blending in, and by that I started to take out my phone and play scramble on my phone whiles leaning near a glass window.

It felt like hours that I've been here until I heard a glass noise which got people's attention and even mine. I can now Lincoln himself being broad as ever with a smile that to me looks very crooked, I also took notice that security isn't as beef up as I thought it would be and I can tell some of them were his goons that do his dirty work whiles others was just hired on the spot and was only here for the money. _Hell even the goons are doing it for the money._

"Sorry to keep you all waiting ladies and gentleman my daughter was telling me a funny story about her day in school, but uh anyway I am very glad that you are all here and contributing to donation for the sick and poor" some people including me were starting to take pictures but for me I was taking picture that I found interest for one an asian man that is on the side near Lincoln or how about that some other people are now coming and something about them doesn't sit well with me.

Lincoln continue on with his speech "I know some of you have your doubts and even reasoning to why I am even doing this due to my uh" he clears his throat "Past behavior, but none the less I have become a better in man and traveling around help me understand one of the few purposes in life, help those who can't always help themselves, have relationship that can be a lifelong one, and most importantly believe that in the end everything will go right. That's why I like to announce today that my company is working Martin Li's organization F.E.A.S.T to help build their work into something what I believe that can give back purposes that are lost to NY citizens".

People cheer and took more pictures when they saw him shaking hands with a guy name Martin, _tad bit shorter then him and most importantly could be working with him._ I again took pictures of this but didn't took notice that the smell of perfume is coming closer to me.

"Daddy sure loves them capturing his good side" said a female that seems resonate to a teenager.

"Don't All those other people do the same, don't want the papers to make them look ugly right?".

"I guess" she said, when I was done taking pictures I looked to my right to see a beautiful young girl that looked around my age, she had some eyeliner and lipstick but not only that her ebony hair was draped down her shoulder and looked like it was well kept and well comb. She's wearing a red lavender clothes that goes down to her legs, her skin looks soft but I also notice muscles from her arms and legs meaning that she probably work out, oddly enough she was wearing red sneakers instead either some high tops or something else in general.

"I'm Janice".

"Robert".

Lincoln went to talk with a few people about some business stuff and I went back to blending in as a photographer, but Jancie of course want to talk some more "You don't look like the type to go these things, heh in fact it looked like you sneak in here to see what the boring life of an adult has in store for you".

"Well you read my like a book"

She giggled "Well maybe you're just very easy to read".

I made a fake chuckle "I did sneak in here because the security wouldn't let a youngster like me in even when I showed him my ID"

"Hmmmmm, either way I am surprised you would even to come to this boring stuff".

"Why did you come?"

From the corner of my eyes I can see her shoulders shrug "I could of stayed in my apartment, maybe even sleep but I wanted to get out of the house and of course, make daddy happy and all".

"You don't live with him?".

"Not exactly, gave me my open place and always pays for it. Even pay for my college, but even so it's boring though doesn't even want me to help him out with his work even when I am pretty good at it".

I frowned at what she was saying "You're saying you want to do something more?"

She sighed and leaned on the glass window "Maybe, maybe not".

I then stopped taking pictures for moment and looked at her "Well just find something you want to do and not something what others want you to do" she looked at me with curiosity and elaborated "I am guessing your father wants you to have a normal life and not all these fancy, infact he wants what's best for you. But you don't have to let him control your own life, you choose what life you want to live and you just roll with until you say so".

I faked my smile at her when she smiled at me "I just have this feeling that you looked in the mirror one day and just rehearsed all that" she giggled.

I again faked my chuckle "Maybe or maybe not".

"WHERE THE HELL IS NED?!"

I looked over to my left to see a middle age man with a mustache that could give hitler a run for his money. He was screaming at his phone whiles his friend who also took note of that was Robert meaning that had to be "Jonah at again, and from the ID card you work for him"

I sighed "Yep, and guessing Ned was sick or something so. Duty calls".

Before I left she grabbed my hands and took a pen from someone's pants like she's done it before and started writing down what look to be numbers, _oh great…._ She gave a smile that look sweat and hint of something more then that "Call me" for added effect she gave a wink and walked away.

Instead of walking I let my eyes stay on her for bit longer then what I like "HEY YOU PHOTOGRAPHER" I winced at his loud voice and turn my head to see him coming towards me "You're now officially working with the daily bugle and I don't care if you work for anyone else cause my employees got sick today and didn't even notify me! So get to it!" He put his arms around me and started dragging me away from reaching near Lonnie. I can also Robbie giving me a sympathy look knowing full well I was going to suffer

* * *

More or less this Jonah guy basically ordered me around too take picture of sculptures galleries and people "Alright! NOW YOU BETTER GET THOSE PHOTOS TO ME PRINTED AND READY BY TOMORROW GOT ME?!".

I then raised my eyebrows and I can see him about to leave, but then a sudden thought came into my head "Well I am planning to quit my intern job with the daily globe so does that mean I am actually hired?"

"Yea Yea Yea! Whatever! Just get pictures in pronto tomorrow morning!" His phone rang and he answered and went off somewhere else whiles screaming even more about this Ned guy.

I sighed and had my hands in my pocket and moved around in the crowd again, I went to the glass window and I can see manhattan entirely.

"The city that never sleep, bold name for a city that can often sleep on the weak and defenless am I?".

I turned my head to the left to see Lincoln himself "I guess so mr Lincoln".

He chuckled "I know you don't work at the daily bugle, Peter" I again did not let that phase me but not he knows something about me "Sorry for intruding but I couldn't help eavesdropping a bit when you were talking to my daughter" _How could you hear me talk with her through all the crowds that were talking? ...God please don't tell me what I think it is._

He looked at his watched and hummed a bit "Mmmmm, it's almost about time now".

"Um uh time for what mister Lincoln".

He then smirked "Why of course to be who you truly are, a killer who sees himself as a hero and who hides behind his mask which makes him weaker instead of strong" time seem to stop when he said that, and I knew what he was hinting towards too "Make sure you save my daughter and I, otherwise you better start making funeral plans for your dear Aunt of yours. Cause if I don't kill her then there'll be someone else willing to do it for me" I know he was trying to get under my skin but I didn't allow it, at least that's what I taught when my left hand begin clutching into a fit which seemed to make LIncoln chuckled.

 _ ***BANG BANG BANG***_

Screams and panic begin to happen but me and Lincoln were having a staring contest, _he knows that I won't let these people get hurt._ And so I moved backward and made a dash to the bathroom, of course their was a gunman who tried to shoot at me but even before the MP 34 fired I slide and kicked his chest and send flying to wall where I can see the impact my of cracked his skull from the impact, _dame it._ I got into the bathroom and I can tell there were people hiding in the closed toilets but I didn't care and I jumped up the wall and broke the vent and started crawling really fast to back up the roof.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" once reaching up I burst through the vent "FUCK" I ripped off the tie and tore out my web fluid and started taking off the suit, pants and shoes. I quickly put on my mask and costume but I also took on my phone where I had an app and I can see what the drone can see "OK OK, 10 people all armed, and some bold guy who has what looks to be sparks, ah great just what I needed" I then zoom in on Lincoln to where I can see the bald head guy telling him something and from the lip that was moving something about kingpin, _no…. HE'S BEHIND THIS?! I THOUGHT HE MOVED OUT OF THE STATE!._ I put my phone away and ran to edge of the building where I dived off it "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I then let my feet touch the building where I jump forward and fire two web lines to the glass window, where then I pulled myself and kicking through the glass window.

The attention was on me now, _meaning they are going to busy shooting at me_ "AH SHUCK GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT TO BRING FOR MY ENTRANCE!" I then fire a web line to my left where I yanked a goon gun which hit another person nose. Bullets went firing but I cartwheel and hopped onto a wall where I jump high in the air and moving horizontally to where I again fire two web lines to two goons and when I landed I begin circling them and threw them at the 5 other goons and they went down like pinball.

My spider sense went off and I flip over the counter where a lighting bolt would've struck me but luckily it didn't struck anyone else "LEAVE HIM TO ME WE ALREADY HAVE LINCOLN AND HIS DAUGHTER, GET TO THE VAN QUICKLY!"

My eyes widen at what he said, _SHIT._ I hoped over the counter to see some of the goons taking hostages and leaving to the van that was downstairs. The guy threw dozen and more of rapid fire lightning bolts but I kept moving by running on the walls and jumping flipping over people, I then spotted a table and so I hop over right after dodging another streamline lighting "Since I know you're made of lighting and I can't hit you" I fire a web at the table and through over my head to him "How about I use objects on ya huh!".

He blast through but luckily I threw a 2 chairs at him and I know he was growing bothersome and so I saw an opening "OPENING!" I dash forward where I kicked him in the chest and that send us through the glass window and flying outside, we both also started free falling.

"YOU'RE CRAZY, YOUR FUCKING CRAZY. YOU'RE GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED" he shouted whiles waving his hand in the air as if it will help him.

"WELL THEN! MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE KINGPIN WANTS WITH LINCOLN".

"AHHHHHHHH!" he started screaming as we reached near the ground but I flung him down even more where I change the pressure of my web to make the web bind to the buildings creating basically a web to stop our fall.

The guy landed on the web and luckily it did stop his fall, and once I reach down on the web. I wrapped him up with my webs "The police probably wants to hear what you have to say" I can see the van trying pass other cars in the west side of me "And I'll' be stopping your friends". I jump off the huge size of web, and begin web sling towards the grey van.

I bounce off my web line and starting running horizontally on the wall, _Can't let them reach the kingpin, can't let another person die by my own hands again._ I jumped off the wall on to cars, I hopped cars to cars and then I fire two web lines and sling shot me closer to the van, I then saw someone kick opening the van where I can see Lincoln and Janice tied up and he and 6 others were firing at me, I landed on the ground but jump 20 ft in the air rotating my body or vertically moving body to avoid the bullets hitting me or other vehicles whiles also changing the pressure of the webshooters and started firing my own bullets at them. It hitted a few them in the head which gave me time to tap my web shooters to change it to its original pressure and fire a web line to the van and propel myself forward, I then hope over the van avoiding bullets that's firing above me, _love how Lincoln doesn't even help himself to free him and his daughter. Likes he's testing me or something._ I tear open the roof of the van but even before they started shooting more at me I jump up in the air where I fire 7 webbing at rapid rate at each individual guns and hangs and I landed on the pole where all 7 of them got dragged out of the back of the van and out on the street and hanged on the pole. Even before I left they had dodge cars passing by, I again lept off the pole with enough force to lang back on the card where I front flip and then jump to the front of the car and then faster then the both the passenger and river could react I kicked the windshield and took both of their gun "Childrens shouldn't play with your toys, thats rule number one in elementary school man". I backflip off the car and into the street where I stop the car with both of my hands from moving.

 _God that took too long_ , I hopped on top of van where I can see Lincoln holding her scared daughter, my eyes narrow at this. _How could someone evil like him, be as good of a father to her? And how could she want to live like his life._ I can see Lincoln looking up at me even hide his crooked smile on too. I then look up to see cops coming and so that was my ticket to leave.

I jump up the air start swinging back home.

 _Now more than ever will be even harder taking him down, reminds me I have to get back my spider drone._

* * *

I open up my window in my bedroom and got inside. Some junk here and there is still their, I took off my mask, costume, phone and I threw my costume at my open closet and also threw bag covering it" Fucking Lincoln, Fucking Kingpin, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck".

I sat on my bed where I then turned on my phone, _missed calls from MJ 23 times, text messages from her 33 times wow a lot of cursing too._ I sighed and ruffled my hair and turned off my phone and only stares at the planets on my ceiling "It just gets more complicated right Ben?".

I looked at my hands to see what Janice wrote on it, _would be nice to check up on her._ I type in the number in my phone and started calling her phone.

Ringing… Ringing….Ringing…

"Yea. Who this?".

"Um, Robert from your dad's gathering stuff, just checking if your ok since I saw what happened and all".

"Yea….. I mean it wasn't all that bad, I got save by spiderman for one".

"Oh uh really didn't they say he kill people and even tortures them".

"I don't really care what they say about him, least he is doing something that he think it's right, are you ok? They didn't hurt you or anything". She said with a hint of anger.

"Would it surprise you I kicked one of them in the balls?".

"Ha! Yes because that's what boys do when they don't know how to throw a punch".

I gasp "That is not true, girls do that too".

"Because we kick harder".

I chuckled and she giggle over the phone "Thanks. For checking up me" she said softly.

"Ah it's nothing, get some sleep".

"Yea, you too".

"No promises".

"Whatever, night not Robert".

"Heh, night Janice".

I ended call but somehow it was also nice to talk to someone else beside Harry and MJ, _she doesn't deserve to go into that life, but what can I do stop her. Probably nothing at all right? If I put away her father she would take over and haunt me down or maybe not take over but simply find ways to kill me._

Phone start ringing and oddly it was from janice again, my face scrunch as to curiosity, I answer it but didn't say nothing "Well aren't you a smart one mr Parker, good grades mostly by exam though, poor attendance rate. Sadly lost your uncle and parents heh even your unborn sibling, how tragic and all led up to the you of today" he chuckled over the phone.

"Tombstone I presumed".

"I see you've talked to my daughter, whiles I can just tell who you really are I'll her do that for herself. Seems to taken a liking for how difference you are to the boys in her college and other gatherings she goes to with me".

I kept listening to what he was saying "So now mr Parker, you are going to work for me and help me run NYC. Meaning that you will help kill all my enemy and then you are free to do whatever you please, I'll be seeing you again Parker".

He ended the call, and I didn't move from my bed. He was able to struck a nerve when he mention her.

 _If only didn't went on that plane…. I think I am way over of my head Uncle Ben…_ I thought all whiles staring at the ground and kept gathering what I've learn today.

* * *

 _ **Well that happen, at least Peter is growing each and everyday even starting to feel emotions he long buried, and yes that was electrol he was facing but he did just got his powers and Peter is much skillful and observant in this irritation. Don't worry Max will be back and prepare too. As for me, I may continue this but I don't know yet. Either way hope you enjoy**_

 _ **See ya**_


End file.
